Secuelas
by SargentoWobbuffet
Summary: Sucesión de historias que son reunidas en este fánfic con motivo de un lamentable suceso... (AVISO: Toca algunos temas escabrosos) (Cap.4 sin terminar)
1. El entierro

SECUELAS  
  
Esto es, definitivamente, un cambio para mí. En vez de un fic de humor, de acción o de romance, preparaos para la más deprimente, dolorosa, mortal e infinitamente triste historia del Poké-mundo. Los temas de este larguísimo fanfic incluyen: abuso infantil, muerte, violaciones, esperanzas perdidas y tristeza general en el mundo al que nosotros miramos sólo como un camino en el que cierto Maestro Pokémon hizo su viaje...  
  
Así que, si estas ideas pueden molestarte, deja de leer ahora mismo... Sin embargo, si aún has decidido continuar leyendo, ten en cuenta de que voy a poner todo mi empeño en crear esta historia... la última en mi larga lista de fanfics de Pokémon.  
  
Diviértete... ____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________________  
  
EL ENTIERRO ____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________________  
  
(Punto de vista de Misty Williams)  
  
Ha pasado tan rápido...  
  
Era tan joven...  
  
(Flashback: Ash sobre una motocicleta)  
  
Hasta este día, yo jamás quise recordar el accidente, pero se repite una y otra vez en mi memoria...  
  
(Flashback: un camión de Silph Corporation arrolla la motocicleta de Ash)  
  
A los 25 años, Ashton Ketchum, campeón de la Liga Añil, la Liga Naranja y la Liga Johto, lider del Nuevo Alto Mando, y mi mejor amigo, marido, hermano, amante, padre...  
  
Muerto...  
  
El cielo... Negro... Negro, como el vestido que yo estoy llevando... Mis dos hijos, Katheryn y Kenji, agarran mis manos... Tienen 5 y 3 años, respectivamente... Desde el día del terrible accidente, apenas han dejado de llorar...  
  
Brock está aquí, a mi lado, como siempre él ha estado durante casi toda mi vida... Pero ni incluso él puede estar feliz hoy. De hecho, Brockl ya había pasado por un entierro antes, y me sorprendía la manera que él tenía de guardar la compostura, a pesar del momento... Su segunda esposa, Suzanne, más conocida por sus amigos como Suzie, se acercó a mí, entre lágrimas. Comencé a hablar con ella, pero era obvio que ninguna de las dos podría articular palabra alguna...  
  
Oí voces detrás de mí. De todas las personas del mundo, ¿por qué tenía que venir él?  
  
Gary Oak. Actual Campeón Añil, que había sido nombrado sucesor de Ash como Lider, dada la triste desaparición de Ash. De todos los bastardos, ¿por qué tuvo que venir él?  
  
Y, a pesar de todo... Su cara no reflejaba arrogancia... sólo angustia y desesperación...  
  
¿Lágrimas? ¿Gary Oak estaba llorando? El hombre orgulloso de sí mismo, el hombre con infinita arrogancia... ¿llorando?  
  
Vi a la bruja de su esposa, Giselle, saliendo de la limusina. Jamás me cayó bien... Ella y Gary juntos eran la máxima expresión de arrogancia y egocentrismo que pudiera existir en el mundo... Pero su caminar era solemne, correcto, y ni una palabra salió de esa pequeña boca mandona...  
  
Supongo que la muerte de Ash nos ha afectado a todos más de lo que yo pensaba.  
  
Hay una gran cantidad de gente aquí. Amigos, familia... mis hermanas han venido separadas, al igual que el padre de Brock y sus ahora mucho más crecidos hermanos. ¿Ash murió a los 25 y todo lo que podemos hacer es reunir a la gente aquí? ¡Demonios! ¡Cámaras, venir aquí! Ash era una celebridad, no sólo aquí, en Pueblo Paleta... ¡Es un campeón, Dios mío!  
  
Sí, el funeral fue en Paleta. Deliah Ketchum lo había preparado todo. Cuando el anciano profesor Oak murió hace sólo 3 años, en su testamento repartió todas sus pertenencias a cuatro causas principales: el 25% se lo dió a su nieto Gary, otro 25% lo donó al Centro de Investigación del profesor Elm, otro 25% a la familia Hale, y el resto fue destinado a la familia Ketchum.  
  
Vi dos bellas caras tristes. Una envejecida por el paso de los años, que aún mostraba aquella inocencia que su hijo seguramente habría hererado de ella. La otra pertenecía a una joven chica adolescente, cuyas lágrimas fluían libremente mientras se agarraba a mí con fuerza...  
  
Eran Deliah Ketchum y Molly Hale... Mi madre y mi hermana pequeña... Puede que no por nacimiento, pero sí por elección...  
  
Yo gané muchos amigos, junto con Ash, en los primeros años de nuestro romance. Viajábamos mucho, y la fama de Ash fue creciendo. Y yo, por supuesto, siempre estuve a su lado...  
  
Vi a toda esta gran familia unida. Allí estaba Tracey, con la mano alrededor de su esposa, una encantadora señorita llamada Melody que conocimos cuando estuvimos, en nuestra época adolescente, en las Islas Shamuti. Recuerdo que esa vez yo estuve celosa de ella, pero... ¿quién podría imaginar que 13 años más tarde acabara siendo la esposa de Tracey?  
  
Ah, Tracey. Un reconocido observador Pokémon y psicólogo. Melody, una sacerdotisa y profesora. Puede que jamás conectara con Tracey tan bien como lo hice con Ash o con Brock, pero el siempre fue util y era un buen amigo... Melody participará más tarde en el coro del funeral...  
  
Viejos amigos habían venido también, además de muchos otros famosos entrenadores. También estaban los otros tres nuevos miembros del Nuevo Alto Mando: AJ, Casey y Richie. ¡Pobre Casey! Con un corazón tan tierno, y tenía que formar parte de lo que Ash y yo llamábamos "Las Tres Brujas de Eastwick"  
  
Casey quería a Ash casi como a un hermano, como muchos otros, y a pesar de su trabajo como la primera entrenadora femenina del equipo de Beisbol de los Electabuzz, ella había conseguido su sueño: convertirse en una Maestra Pokémon. Si sus habilidades ya eran buenas cuando era novata, ahora está en el Nuevo Alto Mando...  
  
Richie estaba a punto de llorar, mientras intentaba consolar a Casey. El primer amigo verdadero que Ash tuvo desde la Liga Pokémon... Hace 14 años, Richie venció a Ash en la Liga Pokémon. Pero, una vez Ash comenzó a entrenar en serio, no sólo Ash le venció en la liga Johto... Tambien en la siguiente edición de la Meseta Añil...  
  
Richie estaba muy unido a Ash... Algunos pueden pensar que "demasiado" unido... Incluso llegaron a cuestionar los verdaderos motivos... Por supuesto, nada de todo aquello importaba ahora...  
  
A.J., como era de suponer, era la parte más fuerte y seria de el trío. Su talante serio seguía presente incluso en un día como hoy. El caminó hacia el borde del funeral, huyendo de las miradas... Yo ví la tristeza de su mirada, antes de marcharse. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, el también echaría de menos a Ash Ketchum... Él era uno de los rivales más fuertes de Ash (y una de las pocas personas que habían conseguido vencer alguna vez a Ash en sus años de gloria) y siempre se tenían mucho respeto el uno al otro y una amistad sin palabras.  
  
Me di cuenta que su esposa, Lara Laramie, también salió del funeral, llorando también. Tambien estaban el entrenador solitario Otoshi, las criadoras Cassandra y Melanie, una gran cantidad de Joys y Jennies (Maras)...  
  
Todd, el fotógrafo, también estaba. Él había dicho que quería ser fotógrafo para esto, para poder mostrar sentimientos en sus fotografías, pero a pesar de todo ahora estaba enfadado. Él no podía imaginarse que pudiera estar trabajando en el funeral en donde su gran amigo Ash Ketchum estaba siendo enterrado hoy. Él y su esposa habían estado siempre muy unidos a Ash, por lo que fue decisión suya tomar las fotos de este funeral, considerando su gran reputación de ser el mejor fotógrafo de este lado de Kanto.  
  
Mientras yo miraba al cielo, mis dos hijos enterraban sus cabezas en mi cintura. Entonces me fijé en su mujer, la que posiblemente también sería mi mejor amiga... Duplica. Estaba en la segunda fila del funeral... Ella más tarde acompañaría a Melody para participar en el coro. Vi que tenía los ojos llorosos, mientras acunaba a su hija Sylia entre sus brazos, viendo como su marido Todd buscaba sus asientos. Yo me senté y los abracé a los tres, mientras Brock golpeaba mi hombro... Tras el abrazo, nos dirigimos a la primera fila...  
  
El ver a todos allí reunidos, Brock, Casey, Todd, Duplica, Richie, Tracey, Melody... incluso Gary, me hizo pensar lo realmente especial que Ash debería ser... Y...  
  
Ellos... Ellos estaban allí...  
  
Jessie y James... Enjugándose las lágrimas...  
  
Probablemente ellos eran los peores enemigos de Ash y sus mejores amigos al mismo tiempo. Después de la destrucción del Team Rocket gracias a Ash. Jessie y James se trasladaron a Pueblo Paleta, donde ellos decidieron cambiar su manera de vivir (a pesar de que ellos siempre llevarán el mal en la sangre). Pero supongo que después de muchos años uno puede cambiar la perspectiva de la gente, y es dificil no considerar a Jessie y James como amigos después de todo este tiempo.  
  
El sacerdote había tomado su posición, y yo sabía que a mí me tocaría leer mi parte pronto.  
  
A un lado Brock, Tracey, Melody, Delia y yo, y al otro Molly, Richie, A.J. y Casey. Jamás pensé que la muerte de nadie pudiera significar todo aquel silencio y tristeza. Mis propias lágrimas no habían parado y seguramente no habré podido dormir más que diez horas desde el día que Ash murió...  
  
Yo no quería decir esto, pero pasó. Mis hijos sabían que esto podría pasar, así que no puedo negarlo.  
  
Gary y Giselle parecían hechos de piedra detrás mío. Ví a muchas Jennies y Joys. También ví a Sabrina, mezclada entre ellas. Una rara lágrima descendia a través de su misteriosa y gótica cara... También estaba Erika, otra gran amiga, llorando desconsoladamente al lado de dónde Todd y Duplica estaban sentados. Vi a Koga, con su hermana Aya, su esposa Cassandra y su hija Sachicko, todos reunidos. El entrenador solitario Otoshi canceló el viaje que tenía previsto para hoy para poder acudir al funeral del hombre que le ayudó en un momento dificil... Mis hermanas estaban sentadas al lado de la familia de Brock, casi tan dolidas como yo misma estaba...  
  
Y fuera... Pikachu. Bulbasaur. Squirtle. Charizard. Bayleef. Totodile... Todos sus viejos y nuevos Pokémon, además de los Pokémon de muchos otros entrenadores, observaban el funeral desde la distancia... Un ya maduro Pikachu lloraba desconsolado, viendo como su querido entrenador pasaba a mejor vida... Es un hecho conocido que los Pokémon viven más tiempo que los humanos. Bien, el pobre Pikachu tenía el corazón roto gracias a todo esto... Mi Togetic intentaba consolarlo, pero apenas podía mantenerse en pie, de lo triste que él también se sentía...  
  
Mis lágrimas parecían que nunca fueran a acabar. El cura continuó hablando acerca de Ash y su talento, sus hijos, su vida... Pero para mí era como si nada estuviera diciendo... ¿Cómo puede alguien que nunca había conocido a Ash tomar la responsabilidad de contarle a 100 o más personas la vida de Ash en tan pocas palabras?  
  
Aquello estaba dañando mi corazón, y lo peor de todo es que encima tenía que elogiarlo. Yo misma podría tirarme años hablando de Ash, no esos tristes dos minutos que el sacerdote le dedicó, más preocupado de irse pronto a comer que de... Será mejor que no piense eso. No quiero ser injusta...  
  
Me había tocado el turno de leer mi parte. Brock me vió afligida y me susurró al oído que si yo no podía hacerlo, él lo haría por mí. Me negué. Aquello era algo que yo tendría que hacer...  
  
Me coloqué de cara a la gente y comencé a leer mis frases...  
  
"Estas son las palabras de Misty Williams, de mis hijos Katheryn y Kenji, de toda mi familia y amigos aquí reunidos hoy, que honramos con nuestra presencia a una persona que ha tenido una gran acogida en nuestros corazones, y que ahora nos estará escuchando desde el cielo."  
  
"Se llamaba Ashton Ketchum. Le conocí cuando él tenía 10 años. De eso han pasado ya 15 años. Yo le saqué de un río cuando él intentaba escapar de una bandada de Spearows. Cuando le "pesqué" yo pensé: -¡Menudo imbécil! ¿Cómo puede haber dejado que su Pokémon esté en esas condiciones? ¡Y encima el muy ladrón me ha robado la bici!-"  
  
"Durante los 15 años siguientes, y hasta este doloroso día, yo me sentía como la mujer más feliz en la tierra. Ahora estaba casada con un marido cariñoso, tuve dos hijos preciosos, tenía toda una vida por delante y pensé que nada podría ir mal."  
  
"Pero... ocurrió. Creí que era un sueño. Un mal sueño. Pensé: -¡No puede ser! ¡Ash no puede...! ¡Él no puede!-. Recuerdo a mi hija Katheryn viéndome llorar y preguntándome: -Mami, ¿pasa algo malo?-. No pude decírselo. Desafortunadamente, las noticias corrían demasiado rápido y no tardé en escuchar esto de sus labios: -Papá... ¿está muerto?-."  
  
Me detuve un rato en mi narración para enjugarme las lágrimas y mirar a Kenji y Katheryn, que estaban junto a Brock y Suzie, llorando. Tenía un nudo en el estómago, pero seguí leyendo...  
  
"Mi vida se vino abajo. Un legendario Maestro Pokémon, Ash Ketchum, ha muerto esta mañana en un lamentable accidente... Eso es lo que decían las noticias... Para mí, la más dulce, amable, y a veces boba, persona del planeta había muerto. Él no era un personaje barato creado por la fama que le dieron esos ejecutivos de Silph, que aprovecharon la fama que él tenía para promocionarle por todas partes... ¿Y sabéis como le agradecieron la cantidad de dinero que ganaron con sus productos? ¡Matándolo! Podría decir muchas barbaridades, pero esto es una iglesia y no pienso decir ninguna blasfemia en la casa de Dios. Pero por culpa de un camión de esa compañía, nuestras vidas cambiaron."  
  
"Algunos de nosotros ha perdido a un gran amigo, otros han perdido a una persona con la que poder hablar, y otros comenzaron sus vidas gracias a Ash. Pero, para todos nosotros, hemos perdido a una maravilla. Y para mí, yo he perdido... a mi Ash..."  
  
Ya no podría continuar leyendo aunque quisiera. Mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y lo veía todo borroso... Vi como Melody y Duplica se acercaban para tomar parte en el coro, pero se detuvieron para darme un abrazo que me devolviera el ánimo. Nadie nos paró mientras Brock y Tracey se levantaban y se acercaban también... Las dos chicas querían dejarlo ya, para ir con el coro, pero la fuerza con la que yo las abrazaba las mantenía unidas a mí.  
  
Había llegado la hora de los cánticos. Melody y Duplica cantaban maravillosamente, algo muy de apreciar en un día triste como éste. Sin embargo, en algunos momentos noté que su canto estaba afectado, al igual que la de todas aquellas personas que cantaban en voz baja, acompañando los cánticos... Ash había destrozado los corazones de mucha gente desde que él había muerto...  
  
Pobre hombre joven. Se había perdido una gran persona demasiado pronto...  
  
Y... ¿Qué podría significar todo esto para mí?  
  
No lo sé...  
  
CONTINUARÁ... 


	2. Brock Slate

BROCK SLATE ____________________________________________________________________________ _____  
  
(Punto de vista de Brock)  
  
Esta no fue la primera vez...  
  
Yo estoy aquí, sobre el ataúd de Ash Ketchum... Para mí era casi como mi hermano y mi hijo, las dos cosas al mismo tiempo.  
  
La multitud, las nubes, la lluvia, las lágrimas... La gente me rodeaba... Todos conocían a Ash... Pero muy pocos le conocían como yo lo conocí...  
  
¿Por qué siempre tiene que pasarle esto a la gente que yo más quiero? Parece ser que estás maldito si perteneces a la familia Slate... Ya sea por nacimiento o por amistad... en mi caso, creo que es por amor...  
  
Mi amada esposa, Suzanne, estaba agarrada a mí, buscando algo de consuelo, en un momento como este... Pero, en realidad, yo soy de todo menos seguro...  
  
Es extraño... Todos estos años siempre he estado flirteando con cada mujer que me encontraba, intentado encontrar la perfección que yo siempre había buscado... Recuerdo que una vez Misty me dijo que yo era como el doctor Jekyll y Mr. Hyde de carne y hueso... Una mitad era casi como un monje budista, y la otra un gigoló de Streptease... Sí, a veces Misty era un poco "aguda" con sus comentarios...  
  
Bueno... Supongo que la oscuridad de mi corazón y mi alma fue maquillada bastante bien...  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Cuando me encontré por primera vez con Ash, fue un momento tenso. Sí, tú podrás decir que es costumbre que todos los líderes de Gimnasio intenten atemorizar a sus contrincantes la primera vez que ellos acuden a él...  
  
Bueno, en mi caso, sólo fue cuestión de ganarme el respeto. Yo era el primer bache de muchos entrenadores en su viaje, y era costumbre que los entrenadores novatos, creyéndose muy buenos, se rieran de mí nada más llegar al gimnasio, ya que algunos entrenadores más experimentados les decían a los novatos que una manera fácil de vencerme era usando Pokémon de agua... Así que tuve que elegir una aptitud más amenazadora para que me tuvieran respeto.  
  
Pero Ash era diferente. Él veía que su estrategia fallaba una y otra vez, pero seguía insistiendo. Puede que se equivocara, pero jamás se rendía... Y acabó venciéndome... Tuvo suerte, he de reconocerlo... Pero...  
  
Una de las razones por las que yo me fui con él fue porque yo sabía que mi vida cambiaría para mejor, no sólo en mi afición por la crianza. También por la vida, en general.  
  
El día que abandoné a Ash, para quedarme en Isla Valencia, fue feliz y triste al mismo tiempo. Feliz, porque yo sabía, y él sabía, que al fin podría ver cumplido mi sueño de poder desarrollar mis habilidades para la crianza con la profesora Ivy. Triste, porque tras un año y medio de viajar con los dos mejores amigos que yo había tenido en mi vida, decidí dejarles...  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"Brock... ¿Cómo es este Butterfre? ¿Macho o hembra?"  
  
Era Thrush, una de las trillizas ayudantes de la profesora Ivy. Como es obvio, a pesar de mi tal vez "excesivo" magnetismo que sentía hacia el sexo femenino, las trillizas no me interesaban. De hecho, ni las viejas, ni las demasiado jóvenes, ni las malvadas (ejemplo: Jessie) ni las simplemente "poco o nada atractivas" son alcanzadas por mi radar. Y, sintiéndolo mucho por las trillizas, ellas estaban en el último grupo...  
  
Pero esto era un trabajo, y al mismo tiempo una familia. Aunque a veces yo creía que me aprovechaba de la situación demasiadas veces. Las trillizas me tenían casi como a un dios...  
  
Bueno... Al menos me quedaba Ivy...  
  
"¡Es genial! He leído que esas bayas mezcladas con la comida han ayudado a curar la picadura de los Beedrill durante generaciones." dije yo, una vez... "Hmmmm... Creo que los Beedrill vinieron desde una de las islas vecinas."- respondió una profunda y armoniosa voz, según yo la recuerdo...  
  
Felina Ivy. ¡Dios Santo! ¡Ella era lo que había soñado! Una profesora tan joven, que no sólo era preciosa, sino que también era un modelo a seguir: bella e inteligente. ¡Todo un lujazo para mí! Y al menos ella no tenía esa aureola de imposibilidad que tenían las otras muchas perfecciones que había visto en todos mis viajes anteriores...  
  
O al menos eso es lo que yo pensaba en ese momento de mi vida.  
  
"El ambiente de Isla Valencia es bueno para que los Beedrill puedan desarrollarse, pero yo creo que este veneno es más común en los Beedrill provenientes de Isla Mandarina... Incluso de Isla Rosada... Todos ellos son muy diferentes de la especie de Beedrill que tenemos aquí." - dijo Ivy, leyendo sus apuntes.  
  
Sentí como me ponía colorado, pero decidí no exteriorizarlo. Tenía que demostrar que era un profesional. El trabajo es el trabajo y el flirteo es el flirteo.  
  
"Profesora Ivy, no se preocupe. Una baya exprimida tal cual también puede funcionar bastante bien." dije, mientras mi Zubat se posaba en mi hombro y yo le ofrecía algo de comida.  
  
Ahora mis Pokémon estaban fuera de sus Pokéballs la mayoría del tiempo... bueno, menos Onix, por razones obvias...  
  
También había otros momentos interesantes...  
  
"¡Muy bien, Brock!" Ivy sonrió. Olió algo. "¿Ya está lista la comida?"  
  
"Sí, profesora Ivy. Ya está lista." dije yo, pensando para mis adentros cuán maravillosa podría ser esa comida... junto a Ivy, y solitos...  
  
"Como siempre, Brock, jamás podré agradecerte tanto lo que estás haciendo por nosotras." dijo mi encantadora Ivy.  
  
Lo que vino a continuación pensé que sería el momento más recordado y querido de toda mi existencia. La palabra clave es "pensé", pero...  
  
"... Para recompensarte por todo el trabajo que has hecho durante estos meses... ¿Te importaría que te invitara a una cena, digamos, el próximo viernes?" ella me dijo.  
  
Mi boca dijo un tímido "sí", pero mi mente estaba diciendo "¡Aleluya! ¡Aleluya! ¡Aleluya!". En realidad inicialmente no dije nada, pero poco a poco acabé por decir la palabrita...  
  
Ivy sonrió. Pero las trillizas tuvieron que aparecer...  
  
"Oh. Eso quiere decir..." fue Thrush la que inició.  
  
"... que tendremos que valernos..." fue Maple la que continuó.  
  
"... por nosotras mismas." fue Clover la que concluyó.  
  
Ivy asintió y sonrió. "Sólo será por una noche." dijo su melodiosa voz.  
  
En mi cabeza yo me decía "Es sólo una noche lo que yo necesito para que Ivy se derrita por mis huesos. ¡Es la ocasión perfecta!"  
  
Desgraciadamente, no pude imaginarme lo equivocado que estaba...  
  
************  
  
La noche comenzó como yo esperaba... La ofrecí unas flores, en un gesto que jamás volveré a hacer otra vez hasta que yo no encontrara a una chica realmente especial, la cual acabaría siendo mi actual esposa: Suzie.  
  
Pero, volviendo al tema... El restaurante que Ivy había escogido era uno de los sitios "in" (de interesantes) de toda Isla Valencia... Y como Ivy era una de las más respetadas figuras en cuanto a conocimientos de fisiología de los Pokémon se refiere, no fue un problema conseguir una reserva.  
  
Pronto nosotros tuvimos una tranquila conversación. Descubrimos cosas uno del otro que no tuvimos tiempo de averiguar durante estos dos meses de trabajo. En esa conversación fue donde descubrí cual era su nombre, Felina, nombre muy apropiado para ella, dadas su astucia y sus garras, como yo pronto averiguaría. Yo hablaba acerca de mi viaje, de Ash y Misty...  
  
... y entonces, por alguna razón, yo comencé a hablarla de mi amistad con Suzie.  
  
Lo crean o no, en esos momentos yo siempre hablaba con Suzie vía E-mail, siempre que pudiera usar el ordenador de Ivy en mis ratos libres. Sabía que debería estar en contacto con ella la mayor cantidad de veces posible, para no perder el "feeling"... Sin embargo, considerando la enorme cantidad de trabajo que tenía, era una tarea poco menos que... imposible. Incluso durante la gran tormenta que azotó estas islas durante varios días, en la que no pudimos trabajar, Ivy y el "inoportuno" profesor Oak tuvieron que estar charlando durante largas horas preguntándose el motivo de la tormenta...  
  
Yo no me enteré, hasta varios años después, que fue Ash el que ayudó a detener esa tormenta...  
  
Volviendo al tema que planteaba... Una vez mencioné el nombre de Suzie, Ivy pareció cambiar. A pesar de mis super-cariñosas maneras (y como Misty una vez me dijo, mi no tan super-buena vista... ella siempre tan "aguda"), yo notaba cuando algo no iba bien en la persona que tenía delante. Y, por el extraño gesto que Ivy hizo, sospeché que algo pasaba.  
  
"Ivy, ¿qué es lo que pasa?" dije yo, en mi inocencia.  
  
"¿Eh? Oh, nada... Brock. Nada." respondió ella.  
  
¿Nada? ¡Y yo soy un Jynx macho! Era bastante obvio que había una especie de rivalidad entre ellas, la cual yo no descubrí hasta que ocho años más tarde me casé con Suzie. Yo supuse que era algo de rivalidad, pero ese comentario acerca de mi ídolo no hizo más que comenzar mi calvario.  
  
Después de la cena, (y mayoritariamente agradable conversación) los dos volvimos al laboratorio de Ivy. Sin embargo, ella tenía algo que decirme...  
  
"No vuelvas a mencionar el nombre de "esa" en mi presencia, ¿de acuerdo?" y entró al laboratorio sin decir ni una palabra más.  
  
Yo no me atreví a preguntar a que "esa" se refería, ya que estaba bastante claro. Pero, de todas maneras: ¿por qué se comportaba así?  
  
A partir de entonces la relación entre Ivy y yo cambió radicalmente. Por fuera, ella mostraba su lado tierno y afectuoso, especialmente con las tres hermanas. Sin embargo, yo sabía que por dentro me estaba vigilando, esperando a que yo diera un paso equivocado...  
  
Ya no sólo era que ella se comportara como un radar conmigo, sino que también parecía que poco a poco me iba aumentado la cantidad de trabajo que debería realizar al día. Ahora bien, para un experimentado criador como yo eso no supondría ningún problema, pero el hecho es que las trillizas, al contrario que yo, cada día hacían menos y menos, y yo hacía más y más. Y cada vez que yo me tomaba un pequeño descansito, ella se enfadaba. Entiendo que una profesora de su prestigio exija perfección en el trabajo, pero sabiendo que yo no era ni la mitad de experimentada que ella y que yo estaba haciendo la mayoría del trabajo debería tenerlo en consideración. Sinceramente, en esos momentos comencé a odiar a mi antes amada profesora Ivy...  
  
Echaba mucho de menos a mi familia, pero el ordenador jamás volvió a estar a mi disposición de nuevo. Y tampoco podía escribir a mi familia... ni a Ash o Misty.  
  
Finalmente, una noche, exploté...  
  
************  
  
Yo estaba fuera, sólo, alimentando a unos Vileplume... pero eso fue después de ser mordido por un Raticate, pisoteado por Onix y Vulpix gracias a que un chistoso Marrill pensó que sería muy divertido surfear cerca de la orilla, golpeado en la cabeza por un Pineco cayendo (especie que más tarde acabaría siendo uno de mis Pokémon) y desriñonado gracias a un Eevee con muy malas pulgas. Es cierto, yo no estaba de buen humor aquel día, y además ya era casi medianoche. Y la profesora Ivy me llamó, supongo que para que me fuera a descansar.  
  
O al menos eso pensaba. En realidad, Ivy tenía otros planes para mí.  
  
"Brock... ¡Ah, estás ahí! Escucha, Brock. Ya sé que es tarde, pero tú eres fuerte y capaz. Sube a ese lado de la colina... He visto caer a un Spearow dañado hará ya unos diez minutos. Debe de tener un ala rota. ¿Podrías tú...?"  
  
Yo le mostré al Spearow que tenía entre mis manos. Tenía el ala vendada.  
  
Ivy estaba impresionada. "¿Cómo has...?"  
  
"He hecho que Onix investigara el territorio en busca de Pokémon heridos... O, cómo en este caso..."  
  
Y aquí estaba mi primer triunfo.  
  
"...un Pokémon al que tu dejaste allí intencionadamente para obligarme a trabajar más."  
  
La pata del Spearow tenía una anilla, la que la enfermera Joy ponía a todos los pacientes que Ivy la llevaba al Centro Pokémon. Siempre ponía una anilla a aquellos Pokémon que aún necesitaban de sus cuidados, pero que no podía atender por falta de tiempo... Algo olía a podrido en todo aquello...  
  
Como dato curioso, con Ivy alrededor, mis sentimientos por las Joys eran inexistentes. Sin embargo, este descubrimiento hizo que cambiara completamente mi manera de ver a la profesora Ivy. Ya no era la saludable e inteligente profesora Ivy que yo creía conocer, sino que vi a una mujer que usaba sus dotes seductoras para intentar esclavizarme.  
  
"¿Por qué, Ivy? ¿Te crees que soy tan idiota que soy incapaz de darme cuenta de lo que me rodea? ¿Crees que mi trabajo debe ser triplicado sólo porque yo tenga una amistad con alguien con la que, al parecer, tienes una especie de rivalidad? Yo pensé que me gustaba ser un esclavo... Acepté que me cargaras de trabajos porque me recordaba a mi familia... ¡Y por si faltara poco, no he podido saber absolutamente nada de mi familia desde que estoy aquí!"  
  
La cara de Ivy mostraba desconcierto. Apuesto a que ella no se esperaba que actuara de esa manera...  
  
"Brock..." ella comenzó a hablar, pero yo la interrumpí.  
  
"Como ya sabrás, Ivy, estoy intentando convertirme en el mejor criador Pokémon del mundo, y todo lo que he hecho aquí me ha ayudado mucho para conseguir ese objetivo."  
  
Tras decir esto último, la di la espalda. Pero quise dejarla claro que estas podrían ser las últimas palabras que escuchara de mí...  
  
"Pero yo no quiero que se aprovechen de mí... Lo he hecho todo con el máximo cariño posible y no se me ha sido recompensado de ninguna manera... Creo que hoy he aprendido algo... de la manera más dura posible."  
  
Me di de nuevo la vuelta y caminé hacia el laboratorio, a paso rápido, mientras aquella decepción de mujer me miraba, derrotada.  
  
"Esta noche yo haré mi equipaje y me largaré en el primer barco que lleve al continente. Desde allí, me iré a Pueblo Paleta, mi segundo hogar, ya que, gracias a ti, puede que no pueda a volver a mi casa ahora."  
  
Con una última mirada hacia ella, y con una lágrima descendiendo por mi mejilla, terminé mi monólogo...  
  
"¡Hasta nunca, Ivy!"  
  
Tras esto, el primer capítulo de mi vida había sido completado...  
  
************  
  
Todos los intentos de Ivy por hacerme cambiar de opinión fueron en vano. Casi todos intentaron saber que me había sucedido durante mi estancia en Isla Valencia, pero nadie, ni Samuel Oak, Deliah Ketchum, Tracey, Misty o Ash consiguieron sacarme palabra alguna.  
  
De hecho, nadie supo nada hasta que yo, borracho, le conté lo ocurrido a Ash. Fue hace ya varios años, y la razón por la que bebí esa noche fue para olvidar la muerte de mi primera esposa... Willamena... Supongo que ahora es buen momento para hablar sobre el segundo triste capítulo de mi vida.  
  
Yo conocí a Willamena durante el transcurso de nuestro viaje Pokémon a través de la región de Johto. Nosotros nos encontramos con una Marill perdida... Pero, por supuesto, antes de que yo me diera cuenta del Pokémon, noté la presencia de un ángel que estaba a unos pasos de mí... Sí, ya sé, podéis reíros todo lo que queráis... Ya sabéis, es el instinto... "mi" instinto.  
  
Lo sorprendente fue, cuando me presenté a ella con la que Misty llamaba mi "patética rutina" (a veces me crispa los nervios demasiado), ella no me miró con la cara de sorpresa con la que me miraban todas las demás cuando hacía mi numerito... Es más, ella parecía sentirse bastante cómoda junto a mí... Vamos, si incluso Ash notó algo raro... ¿Puede haber algo más obvio que eso?  
  
Cuando Misty la devolvió su Marill, algo más tarde, Willamena nos invitó a su casa de campo para pasar la noche y, a pesar de que yo quería ir con todo mi corazón, Ash (pobre idiota), pensó que sería mejor no causarla molestias... Me dieron ganas de estrangularlo... Pero, ¿qué iba a saber él?  
  
Pensé que jamás volvería a verla. Creía que cualquier posibilidad de que ella y yo... Pero, un día, volví a verla...  
  
**********  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Yo había regresado a Ciudad Plateada, varios años después. Por esas fechas, Ash amablemente me ofreció (y no prestó, como todas las demás compañías a las que fui a pedir un préstamo) una cantidad importante de dinero para poder financiar la construcción de mi propio centro de crianza. Las ganancias que consiguió de las victorias en las Ligas Johto y Kanto, además del salario que conseguía por ser el sustituto de Lance como líder del Alto Mando, habían convertido a Ash en un hombre joven con una buena economía. La mayoría del dinero se lo gastaba en Misty (estas mujeres), pero su generosidad, o tal vez su gran estupidez, quien sabe, decidió darme aquel dinero como agradecimiento por alimentarle todos estos años en sus viajes... ¡Pero si eso yo lo hacía encantado! ¡Pobre Ash! Qué ingenuo era...  
  
Como Ciudad Plateada era un lugar bastante accesible, y además era una parada obligatoria para todos los entrenadores Pokémon, yo conseguí que mi negocio funcionara a las mil maravillas. Incluso mi familia me ayudaba...  
  
Mi familia... Fue estupendo volver a verlos... Algunos de mis hermanos se habían marchado a convertirse en entrenadores Pokémon, otros se habían marchado, siguiendo mis pasos... Estaba emocionado... Incluso mi padre se había ocupado de dirigir el gimnasio por mí...  
  
Como iba diciendo, mi familia me ayudaba. También recibí el apoyo de algunos de mis amigos: A.J., Lara Laramie (que, por cierto, me resultó sorprendente averiguar que se habian casado) y, cómo no, mi querida Suzie... Sí, el negocio había comenzado estupendamente...  
  
Había tenido éxito en Ciudad Plateada, pero mi ambición me decía que debía mejorar, que debía expandirme... Fue entonces cuando la volví a ver...  
  
Yo estaba en mi despacho, intentando pensar de qué manera podría extender mi negocio a otros lugares. Tras varias llamadas a algunas empresas, la suerte quiso que una de las mayores empresas del país se me ofreciera. ¡Aquello era estupendo! Pero todo se esfumó al ver la cantidad que me pedían... Ni en un millón de años podría pagar todo aquello...  
  
Para poder competir con el Clan Laramie, y sobre todo con el Centro de Crianza Su-Zane, yo tenía que expandirme. Yo mismo estaba consiguiendo una buena reputación, pero, con mis "amigos", mucho más experimentados que yo, en la competencia, tendría que dar lo mejor de mí mismo para conseguir algo.  
  
Finalmente, cuando me llamaron de la compañía Industrias Rustate para hablar de negocios conmigo, no me lo pude creer. Dijeron que me iban a enviar a un representante para ver las instalaciones.  
  
"Brock, alguien de Rustate quiere verte." - me dijo mi hermano Timmy, mientras cuidaba de mi Forretress (por alguna extraña razón, nunca explotaba en brazos de otras personas: sólo cuando lo cogía yo... curioso).  
  
"Gracias, Timmy. Dile al señor representante que pase." dije yo, mientras me colocaba la corbata...  
  
"Esto, hermano... Es una mujer joven..." dijo Timmy. Pude oír como se reía tras decir esto.  
  
Sí, toda mi familia estaba ya al corriente de mi "ligera" debilidad por las mujeres, principalmente gracias a cierta pelirroja que tuvo que abrir la boca más de lo debido... Sí, incluso la enfermera Joy de Ciudad Plateada parecía asustarse cada vez que yo iba al Centro Pokémon a pedir algunas medicinas... Me temo que Misty tiene "demasiados" contactos (¡y una lengua muy larga!)...  
  
Al saber que el representante pertenecía al sexo femenino, me peiné con las manos mi rebelde cabello, me aclaré la voz, y me eché mi spray contra el mal aliento... Sabía que debía controlarme, pero sabía que siempre que venía alguna mujer a verme no podría evitar sonrojarme. Y, por el bien de mi negocio, será mejor que dejara de actuar de la manera que solía actuar frente a ellas, o espantaría a mis clientes...  
  
Pero, cuando ella entró a mi despacho, acompañada por un Azumarill, me quedé alucinado. Y lo más curioso es que ella también hizo lo mismo al verme...  
  
"¿Will... a... men... na?" tartamudeé, sin poder apartar la vista de ella. Aquel elegante traje de trabajo que llevaba puesto, sin duda, realzaba su belleza de una manera que jamás pude imaginarme.  
  
Ella también estaba sorprendida. Jamás se habría podido imaginar que fuera yo el que dirigía el Centro de Crianza...  
  
"Brock... ¿eres tú? ¡Oh, vaya! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Cuánto tiempo!" dijo ella, con una feliz expresión en su maravillosamente bello rostro.  
  
Sonreí de oreja a oreja.  
  
"¡Lo mismo digo! ¡No me lo puedo creer!" me levanté y la estreché la mano. "¿Eres tú la representante de Rustate?" dije, genuinamente sorprendido.  
  
Ella asintió. "Sí. Es el negocio de mi familia. Yo mantengo la tradición familiar. ¡Eh, Azumarill! ¿Recuerdas a Brock?"  
  
"¡Zuuuu!" la forma evolucionada de Marill exclamó.  
  
"Bueno... Esto... Menuda sorpresa... Pero, ¿no íbamos a hablar de negocios?" dije, nervioso. Pero, como yo dije antes, tenía un trabajo que llevar a cabo. Así que... ¡nada de flirteos!  
  
"Claro, Brock. Pero, ahora que te veo, me preguntaba qué es lo que has estado haciendo durante todos estos años, desde la última vez que te vi..." ella me dijo, con una cierta ternura en su mirada.  
  
"Claro. Willamena. Yo también me preguntaba lo mismo" dije, como en las nubes.  
  
***********  
  
Las siguientes dos horas fueron muy agradables. Al principio nosotros tuvimos una conversación seria acerca de la expansión de mi Centro de Crianza, ya que yo quería que llegaran a tener casi la misma fama que los ya famosos Centros Pokémon. El precio, sin embargo, seguía siendo demasiado alto, pero Willamena me sugirió que su familia podría ofrecerle un descuento, sólo por ser yo... Lo cual, sinceramente, me sorprendió... Sin embargo, había una condición...  
  
No, nada que tuviera que ver con los intereses o los préstamos... Simplemente quería que yo la invitara a cenar esa noche para tener, según ella decía, una cena de negocios...  
  
Ahora sí que eso me puso nervioso.  
  
Así que, para prepararme para esa noche, yo tenía que buscar a alguien que supiera como conectar con las mujeres, como actuar de forma madura y calmada bajo estas situaciones... Desgraciadamente, lo más cercano que pude encontrar fue... Ash.  
  
Ash, por aquel entonces, y a sus 16 años, ya se había atrevido a confesarle a Misty lo que sentía por ella. Aún recuerdo la cara que puso Misty en esos momentos. Nunca la había visto llorar tanto como lloró aquel día...  
  
Ash podría ser bobo a veces, pero después de haberse atrevido a dar semejante paso, pude notar que su relación con Misty podría llegar a ser muy fuerte, incluso más fuerte de lo que algunas personas de treinta años serían capaces de presumir. ¿Razones? No sé qué razones pueden ser... Simplemente era verlos a ambos...  
  
Así que, a pesar de todo, pedirle consejo a él no era la idea más descabellada del planeta...  
  
"¿Que tú vas a salir con Willamena? ¡Vaya! ¡Pero si tú no la has visto en años!" Ash me dijo.  
  
"Ya lo sé... es sólo que, desde entonces... Bien, no quería admitirlo, pero... ¡Estoy muy nervioso! ¿Qué la digo? Ella puede ser tan sólo mi compañera de trabajo, pero... ¿de qué más podría hablarle?"  
  
"¡Relájate, Brocko!" Ash me dijo, usando ese horrible apodo. Pero, comparado a los apodos que Misty llegó a ponerle a Ash alguna vez, supongo que el de Brocko era mejor que nada. "Es simple. Sólo sé tú mismo. Estate tranquilo, respira cuando tu cuerpo te pida aire, mantén tu mente ligeramente más despierta de lo normal y, hagas lo que hagas, asegúrate de pasar el mejor rato posible con ella esta noche... Y sé que lo pasarás estupendamente." dijo, con una sabiduría en sus palabras poco común en él.  
  
Su inseparable Pikachu asintió con la cabeza, mientras estaba subido sobre el hombro de Ash... Sonreí...  
  
"Je... Yo tomando lecciones sobre las mujeres de parte de Ash... Creía que la cosa debería ser al revés, pero en fin..." dije, con una sonrisa.  
  
Vi a Ash sonrojarse... "Bueno... Supongo que Misty ha tenido bastante influencia en mí durante estos dos meses de relación." argumentó él.  
  
"Pero tienes razón, Ash. Ahora, yo mejor me iré a casa y me prepararé física y emocionalmente." dije yo, antes de despedidme.  
  
Cogí mi casco y me subí en mi motocicleta (la cual, tristemente, tenía que ser aquella en la que más tarde Ash...), para ponerme en dirección a Ciudad Plateada.  
  
"Saluda a Misty de mi parte... ¡Y también dile que su novio ha resultado ser más inteligente de lo que yo me esperaba!" dije yo, socarronamente.  
  
"¡BROCK!" él dijo, ligeramente enfadado. Pero después sonrió... Con esto último, yo me dirigí a Ciudad Plateada, para prepararme para mi primera noche en el paraíso...  
  
*********  
  
Mi "cita" con Willamena, aunque en realidad se tratara de una cena de negocios, resultó ser una agradable velada. Aunque nuestra conversación sobre descuentos y expansiones era bastante enriquecedora para mi trabajo, encontré los detalles sobre su vida, su familia y sus alrededores mucho más... interesantes.  
  
"Willamena... ¿Lo hiciste ya?" dije yo, mientras observaba los restos de la pequeña porción de ensalada que ella se había terminado de comer antes que yo, ya que no tenía apetito. Me había quedado durante la cena mirándola embobado... Llevaba un elegante vestido chino que a ella le quedaba especialmente bien... Mi boca, completamente inanimada, formaba una "O" perfecta. Al verme, ella rió ante la cara de estúpido que tenía...  
  
"Sí... No te preocupes." ella me dijo.  
  
La vi sonreírme. La noche estaba llegando a su fin, pero por la sugerente sonrisa que me mostraba parecía querer darme a entender que la cita aún no había terminado.  
  
"¿Llamaste a la compañía y les dijiste que te ibas a quedar aquí durante algo más de tiempo?" pregunté.  
  
"Sí. He intentado buscar un hotel donde pasar la noche, antes de que yo pueda dibujar los planos de la expansión... con descuento, claro." Ella me dijo... Luego, me guiñó un ojo.  
  
¿Me guiñó un ojo? Oh, cielos. Esto se estaba poniendo demasiado interesante...  
  
"Um..." intenté decir.  
  
"¿Sí?" ella dijo, dulcemente.  
  
"Um... ¿n-no s-sería m-mejor q-que p-pasaras l-la n-noche e-en m-mi c-casa? Quiero decir, como una manera de darte las gracias... Quiero decir, por aquí no existen buenos hoteles... Quiero decir, tu Azumarill está en el Centro Pokémon al lado de mi casa... Quiero decir..."  
  
Ella interrumpió mi estúpido tartamudeo, poniéndome su dedo índice sobre mis labios...  
  
"Shh" ella susurró.  
  
Si puedes ser paralizado por el tacto de una mujer de la manera que ella lo hizo, os aseguro que a partir de entonces estáis completamente perdidos...  
  
"Claro que iré. Eso sería estupendo. Muchas gracias, Brock". Con eso último, ella se inclinó y me dio un beso en la mejilla...  
  
Intenté con todas mis fuerzas no sonrojarme, pero no pude. Willamena lo notó, y esbozó una maravillosa sonrisa. Ella me ofreció la mano y, a pesar de los temblores que me habían empezado a entrar por todo el cuerpo, agarré su mano... Salimos del restaurante como si fuéramos una pareja de recién casados, a pesar de que sólo hacía unas horas que nos habíamos "re- conocido" (entiéndase el doble sentido de la frase).  
  
Fuimos a mi casa cogidos de la mano... Pude notar, incluso con mi momentáneamente "ausente" cerebro, que Willamena parecía estar pensando en algo...  
  
"Brock... Desde el día que te conocí te he echado muchísimo de menos. Para mí eres como el galán perfecto... Tenía tanta confianza en que te volvería a ver que yo le conté a mi familia que quería volver a verte..." ella dijo, con tristeza en sus ojos.  
  
"¿Y qué es lo que está mal?" la pregunté.  
  
Ella suspiró. "Mi familia es rica, pero también muy anticuada. Ellos aún siguen creyendo en esa estúpida creencia de que los ricos no pueden manchar su nombre mezclándose con gente de más baja condición que ellos. De hecho, quieren que cuando me case mi marido también sea de una clase alta... Alta y refinada.."  
  
Esta historia me recordó un poco a la vida de James... Y me comencé a imaginar a dónde llegaría todo esto...  
  
"Ellos ya han intentado casarme varias veces, pero me negué porque yo sólo quería casarme con el hombre que yo amara. Mis padres, semana tras semana, seguían trayéndome pretendientes, que normalmente siempre tenían alguna relación con algunos de los clientes de su compañía... Incluso considerando que yo formo parte de su trabajo, también formo parte de su trabajo en "otros" sentidos..." narró Willamena.  
  
Mi corazón me estaba empezando a ahogar. Quería contarle mis sentimientos... Pero me mordí la lengua.  
  
"El día que yo te encontré descubrí mi lado salvaje, pensando en el buen sentido." ella continuó. "Fue cómo una vía de escape... A pesar de que fue mi Marill perdido el que ocasionara que nos encontráramos... he de reconocer que me gustó mucho más ese estilo de vida, cansado pero libre, que tú y tus amigos llevabais, que el mío... bien asentada económicamente, pero recluida literalmente en la casa de mi familia... Por eso quise que vosotros fuerais a mi casa, para mostrarle a mis padres que en la vida no sólo importa el dinero y el poder..." ella dijo, tristemente.  
  
"¿Y...?" comencé a decir pero, al ver sus lágrimas, la dejé continuar.  
  
"Brock... entonces, te eché de menos... Y ahora, tres años más tarde, te he vuelto a encontrar... Y, Brock..." se quedó pensativa durante unos instantes... "¿Piensas tú lo mismo que yo...? Responde..." me dijo, casi como una súplica.  
  
Me di cuenta de que estábamos ya delante de mi casa. Miré a sus ojos color canela, llorosos, que irradiaban una belleza que me dejó sin palabras... Supongo que, para mí, la respuesta a su pregunta no era demasiado difícil de responder...  
  
Y, así, sin previo aviso, y actuando por instinto, la di un rápido beso en los labios...  
  
Recuerdo que ella se apartó inmediatamente... Su rostro mostraba sorpresa, no sé si por el beso o por el hecho de que sintiera yo lo mismo que ella... Pero aquella expresión sólo duró unos segundos...  
  
"Brock..." dijo ella, mientras se acercaba y... m-e b-e-s-a-b-a...  
  
Esto me hizo abrir los ojos (me imagino la cara que habría puesto Misty si me hubiera visto) pero, tras unos segundos, me dejé llevar por el beso y la besé mas profundamente. Yo la rodeé con mis brazos, no demasiado fuerte, para no hacerla daño. El contacto de su cuerpo con el mío me había llenado de tanto calor que ya no quería separarme de ella...  
  
Una vez terminó aquel maravilloso beso (un momento que recordaré siempre como uno de los mejores de mi vida), no pude soportar la tentación de hablar...  
  
"Willamena... Cuando yo me encontré contigo, tú fuiste la primera chica (aparte de "alguna" otra más) por la que realmente había sentido algo especial en mi vida... Y ahora, tras todo este tiempo sin volver a verte, yo veo a una magnífica mujer de negocios con un oscuro pasado... Sin embargo, ha llegado la hora de que toda esa oscuridad sea borrada de tu memoria. Willamena... te... quiero... Y no me importa lo que pueda ocurrir con tu familia. Yo siempre te querré, pase lo que pase." dije, sin dejar de sonrojarme.  
  
Ella sonrió, emocionada. "Brock... Yo también te quiero... Te quiero desde el día que te conocí... Yo.." ella se lanzó a mis brazos, y comenzó a llorar, de alegría...  
  
Sinceramente, en esos momentos creí que estaba en el paraíso... Sonreí y la besé las lágrimas de su cara, para después llevármela al interior de la casa... Pero, como yo era un caballero, le dije que ella podría dormir en mi cama, mientras yo sacaba del armario mi saco de dormir...  
  
Ella, sin embargo, insistió en que yo me fuera a dormir antes que ella, dándome un beso de buenas noches en los labios y marchándose al baño, a cambiarse...  
  
Yo recé al cielo que esto no fuera un sueño...  
  
A la mañana siguiente, cuando desperté, yo sentí una cálida sensación en mi mano... La suave sensación de la mano de Willamena, apretando la mía...  
  
Era oficial... No había sido un sueño...  
  
********  
  
A mi familia le sorprendió muchísimo que una chica a la que yo no había visto en tres años se hubiera convertido oficialmente en mi pareja tan sólo varias horas después de haberla vuelto a ver por segunda vez...  
  
De todas maneras, aceptaron aquella unión que yo, un criador, y ella, una mujer de negocios, habíamos formado...  
  
La otra cara de la moneda era que los padres de Willamena no tenían ni idea de que esta relación existía... Viéndolo desde el lado positivo, Willamena era oficialmente mi compañera en mi expansión del Centro de Crianza y mi compañera en la vida, a partir de ahora... Además, gracias a la ayuda de Ash, Misty y mi familia, nosotros comenzamos a desarrollarnos más. La ampliación del Centro de Crianza se estaba convirtiendo en una realidad...  
  
Yo ya era un miembro oficial en el negocio de Industrias Rustate, y, visto de otro modo, también un miembro más de la familia Rustate, a pesar de que sus padres no podían ni tan siquiera sospechar del por qué a su hija podría resultarle más interesante aquel pequeño negocio que era el Centro de Crianza, que otros proyectos mucho más interesantes... No parecía que les entrara en la cabeza.  
  
Willamena y yo ocultamos nuestra relación a sus padres durante 6 meses. Esos también fueron los meses que tardó el nuevo y más grande Centro de Crianza en ser terminado...  
  
La gente que conocía algo de nuestro romance era gente en la que siempre podíamos confiar de que guardarían el secreto... y Ash y Misty. Vale, no es que ellos fueran malos, pero como ellos ya llevaban mucho más tiempo juntos, nos hacíamos bromas al respecto los unos con los otros... Lo mismo pasaba con el Team Rocket...  
  
Ahora que he mencionado al Team Rocket... Poco después de comenzar las finales de la liga Johto, su líder, Giovanni, planeó lo que podría haber sido el robo más grande de todos los tiempos: el asalto al Estadio Pokémon...  
  
Liderados por esos dos odiosos Rockets, Butch y Cassidy, un gran número de oficiales Rockets vestidos de paisano mantuvieron en vilo a todo el estadio. Pretendían llevarse a todos los Pokémon participantes en el Campeonato...  
  
Pero, cuando todo parecía perdido, Jessie y James, no sé si por error o por, quien sabe, ayudar, provocaron que Weezing formara una espesa capa de humo, cegando por completo a los miembros del Team Rocket. Aquello facilitó que Ash, junto a Gary y muchos otros entrenadores, aprovecharan la distracción para vencer a todos aquellos malnacidos...  
  
A partir de entonces, Jessie y James fueron proclamados héroes... Se les perdonó que hubieran pertenecido al Team Rocket, y ahora eran consideradas personas muy valiosas... Poco después se fueron a vivir a Pueblo Paleta... Ironías de la vida, ¿verdad? Aquellos que habían perseguido a Ash durante todos estos años, ahora vivían a apenas varias calles de su casa...  
  
****  
  
Ash... Debo darle las gracias, en cierta medida. Gracias a él, ahora Willamena y yo pudimos casarnos...  
  
Os contaré la historia... Como yo dije, habían pasado 6 meses desde que nuestro pequeño romance nació. Teníamos muchísimo en común, y nuestro amor era genuino y maravilloso... Jamás esperé que esto pudiera llegar a ser el amor, tras tanto tiempo persiguiéndolo... De hecho, incluso considerando que ella había querido hacer "cosas raras" conmigo aquella primera noche, yo le propuse que yo no quería hacer nada hasta después del matrimonio...  
  
Ella, al oír aquello, se quedó con la boca abierta... Había dicho la palabra "mágica" demasiado pronto. En aquel momento quería cambiar lo que dije pero, ya daba igual. Eso es lo que quería hacer y, de hecho, eso es lo que haría...  
  
¡Vamos a ver si me explico en condiciones! ¡Sí! ¡Quería casarme con Willamena con toda mi alma! Pero había dos pequeños problemas: Brian y Linna Rustate, los padres de Willamena. Ellos jamás aceptarían el matrimonio a no ser que mi Centro de Crianza fuera lo suficientemente importante (que aún no lo era) o yo tuviera una verdadera fortuna en mi poder (que tampoco tenía). Pero yo no me detuve... Había que tomar una decisión...  
  
No. Nosotros no somos estúpidos. Willamena no iba a ir a hablar con sus padres y decirles: "¡Hola, mamá! ¡Hola, papá! ¡Qué bonito día! ¡Ah, quería presentaros a mi futuro marido, Brock! ¡Nos vamos a casar muy pronto! ¡Y ahora, padres, mi amorcito y yo nos vamos! ¡Hasta la vista!"  
  
Si se nos ocurriera hacer semejante estupidez seríamos perseguidos hasta los confines de la Tierra.  
  
Es más... Teníamos otros planes...  
  
Yo invité a los padres de Willamena a la ceremonia de inauguración del "Brock Bonanza", el Mega Centro de Crianza de Ciudad Plateada. Al principio ellos no quisieron venir, ya que menospreciaban mi trabajo, y siempre alegaban la excusa de que tenían mejores cosas que hacer (una manera más "dulce" de decir: "No nos molestes").  
  
Sin embargo, Willamena los llamó más tarde, insistiendo mucho en que ellos deberían ir a la ceremonia, ya que había algo muy importante que Brock tenía que decirles... Algo que les interesaría a ellos y, al mismo tiempo, la interesaba a ella... Creo que aquello les intrigó tanto que les indujo a mover sus viejos traseros y aceptar la invitación...  
  
Ah, sí. La ceremonia de inauguración... Recuerdo que aquel día vi a Suzie, junto con ese ladrón de Zane. No es que le tenga rencor, ya que habían pasado tres años desde la última vez que le vi, pero... En fin, el caso es que Suzie llevaba un anillo de compromiso en su dedo anular, con lo que aquello significaba... Pero ya no me importaba: yo había madurado y tenía a la más hermosa (para mí todas son hermosas) de todas las mujeres a mi lado... Willamena.  
  
"Estoy muy nervioso, Willa." Le dije a mi compañera, con aquel apodo cariñoso que la puse.  
  
"Lo sé, dulzura. Mis padres pueden ser terroríficos a veces, pero esta vez no pienso dejar que hagan lo que ellos quieran. Tú eres el hombre al que yo más quiero, y no me importa el dinero. Lo único que me importa eres tú." dijo ella, para luego darme un dulce beso en los labios.  
  
Willamena y yo teníamos 21 años en esos momentos. Estábamos en la cúspide de nuestro desarrollo físico y yo medía la nada desdeñable estatura de un metro y ochenta centímetros. Pero, a pesar de mi imponente aspecto, y la más bien pequeña estatura de los padres de Willamena, se podría decir que me sentía mucho más pequeño hacía aquellas dos amenazadoras figuras: Brian y Linna Rustate.  
  
Nervioso, me acerqué al micrófono, para decir unas palabras. La gente me aplaudía. Vi a mi familia, y a Suzie y Zane. Vi a los cuatro miembros del Alto Mando (por estas fechas lo componían Will (o Mento) y Karen, ya bastante maduros, y A.J. y Richie, siendo Ash el Líder del Alto Mando). También estaban, por supuesto, Ash y Misty. Y, a su lado... ¡Un momento! ¿Esa chica tan preciosa es Casey? ¿Junto a Richie? ¡Guau! Ella era una chica preciosa en esos momentos, y Richie parecía ponerse bastante nervioso a su lado...  
  
Ver a todos mis amigos allí reunidos me llenó de alegría... Vi llegar poco después a mi amiga, y ahora también rival, Lara Laramie. Vino cabalgando a lomos de su Rapidash, toda majestuosa... Recuerdo haber visto como AJ la miraba embobado, como pocas veces le había podido llegar a ver...  
  
También estaba la prensa. Pude reconocer a Todd entre todos aquellos fotógrafos, pero eso a mí ya poco me importaba...  
  
Allí estaban todos... Una multitud de más de mil personas había acudido a la inauguración, y lo curioso es que a pesar de toda la gente que había, las únicas personas que me inspiraban un especial temor eran dos pequeños personajes que me miraban con aquellos fríos e inexpresivos ojos: Brian y Linna Rustate.  
  
Brian era el típico caballero aristócrata: pelo impecable, con un bigotito negro, traje elegante. Parecía tener poco más de 40 años. Y Linna tenía el mismo color de pelo de Jessie, una nariz afilada y una mirada que parecía decirte "Yo soy mejor que tú, mendigo."  
  
Yo tanteé el micrófono, para ver si funcionaba. Oía los aplausos y gritos de ánimo de la multitud. ¡Me encantaba ser el centro de atención! ¡Y yo me había convertido en una especie de héroe para Ciudad Plateada! ¿Por qué no iba a poder disfrutar del momento?  
  
"Un, dos... Un dos... Probando... Bien. Gracias a todos, familia, amigos, ciudadanos... y futuros rivales, es decir... vosotros." dije, señalando a Suzie y Zane, mientras todos se reían. "Y tú..." dije mientras señalaba a Lara Laramie.  
  
Todos aplaudieron. Eran personas muy respetadas por todos, y amigos míos por supuesto. Además, nunca estaba de más un nuevo Centro de Crianza (aunque fueran en tres territorios distintos). Pude ver como Ash levantaba el pulgar hacia arriba, dándome su apoyo. Él sabía lo que yo estaba planeando...  
  
"Así que yo, y a partir de hoy, declaro inaugurado el Mega Centro de Crianza de Ciudad Plateada... ¡El "Brock Bonanza"!" dije, mientras cortaba la cinta, mientras escuchaba los aplausos de la gente.  
  
Pero, a pesar de la alegría del momento, aún no había terminado: tenía un anuncio más importante que hacer. Miré hacia Ash y Misty, luego hacia Brian y Linna, y luego hacia mi Willamena, que me observaba impaciente. Tomé aire...  
  
Había llegado la hora.  
  
"Pero antes de comenzar con el trabajo, tengo un anuncio importante que hacer. Es algo que concierne a dos ciertas personas de aquí, y a su hija... Pero era algo tan importante que no creo que fuera ético decirlo por teléfono..."  
  
Vi a los dos ogros mirándome confusos, perplejos. Seguramente estuvieron a punto de orinarse encima de la impresión.  
  
"Verán... En los últimos 6 meses estas dos personas, Brian y Linna, han sido los creadores de dos grandes cosas en mi vida. La primera fue la reconstrucción de este gran Centro de Crianza, con el que yo espero que en Kanto, Johto, las Islas Naranja y Houen puedan ser conocedores de mi magia y experiencia en el campo de la crianza Pokémon. Sin embargo, además de haberme ayudado profesionalmente, otro producto de su trabajo me ha llenado de gran alegría..." dije, triunfante.  
  
Las palabras salieron desde mi cabeza, y desde lo más profundo de mi corazón.  
  
"Brian y Linna Rustate... Durante los últimos 6 meses, su hija y yo..." me detuve, para ver como reaccionaban. Ellos ya se imaginaban como podía acabar esto, dadas las inflamadas venas que se les empezaron a formar en la frente, pero yo proseguí. "...hemos estado muy enamorados, y hoy es la primera vez que me atrevo a decírselo en la cara, les guste o no."  
  
Vi como el público me miraba asombrado. Ash miraba de reojo a los padres, que parecían furiosos...  
  
"Y hoy he de anunciar mis intenciones de casarme con esta brillante, hermosa, maravillosa, preciosísima... señorita llamada Willamena Rustate. Así que, Willa... ¿Puedes dirigirles tú unas palabras, probando que lo que acabo de decir es cierto?"  
  
Dicha chica preciosa dio un paso al frente, con un elegante vestido rosa muy parecido al que llevaba el día que la conocí. Cogió el micrófono, mientras mantenía un ojo en sus padres y otro en mí, mientras me mostraba aquella encantadora sonrisa.  
  
Sonrisa que, por otra parte, no se reflejaba en sus padres. Ellos, simplemente, parecían dos Houndoom furiosos. Comenzaron a acercarse rápidamente hacia donde Willamena y yo estábamos, seguramente para intentar desmentir algo que difícilmente podrían desmentir.  
  
"Escúchame, hijo." dijo Brian, en tono despreciativo. "Nosotros somos sus padres, ¿y tú dices que has tenido un romance con NUESTRA hija durante 6 meses? ¡Eso es completamente falso! ¡Willamena es una jovencita con clase, y es imposible que pueda estar con un vulgar criador desaliñado como tú!"  
  
"¿Y entonces cómo puedes explicarme la cantidad de veces que ha venido a verme?" dije yo, en un vano intento de defenderme. Supongo que todo este tiempo alrededor de las dos personas más propensas a la discusión que existen (Ash y Misty) me ha hecho aprender a saber como seguir una discusión, cuando comenzarla y, sobre todo, cuando pararla.  
  
"Ella nos dijo que iba a observar como iban las obras..." dijo Linna por primera vez. "¿Y tú dices que era porque sentía algo por ti? ¡No te inventes fantasías, zopenco!"  
  
"Madre..." dijo, triste, Willamena.  
  
"¿Sí, hija? ¿Vas a desmentir todo lo que ese chalado ha dicho? ¿Pero cómo se atreve ese paleto a decir semejantes mentiras?" dijo Brian.  
  
"Puedes llamarlo mentiras, si quieres. Pero Brock y yo hemos estado enamorados durante mucho tiempo... incluso más de lo que vosotros pensáis..." respondió ella, refiriéndose al día en la que nos conocimos por primera vez.  
  
"A-Zuuuuuuumarill" dijo su Azumarill, asintiendo con la cabeza.  
  
Brian y Linna obviamente no se esperaban aquello. Pero Brian era un hombre de negocios que sólo tenía cerebro para los negocios, así que era incapaz de comprender todo lo que allí pasaba.  
  
"¿Y qué es lo que este desaliñado puede ofrecerte? ¿Y qué pasa con ese apuesto inglés que te presenté la otra noche, Damián? De buena familia, gran poder económico, y un gran entrenador Pokémon..." dijo Brian, exaltado.  
  
Creo que Ash había comenzado a reírse para sus adentros al oír el nombre de aquel odioso tipo. O al menos eso me pareció...  
  
"Es posible que aún no pueda ofrecerla nada... -comencé a decir- Pero hay algo que se os debería de meter en la cabeza... ¡ELLA ME QUIERE! Ella no es parte de vuestro negocio... Ella es una persona amable, cariñosa, y no se merece que la tratéis como la habéis estado tratando. Ella debe estar con la persona a la que ella quiera... ¡Ella no es una moneda de cambio para vuestro propio beneficio!  
  
Creo que aquello que dije no fue muy acertado... Jamás llegué a pensar que sus padres lo fueran a tomar por el lado equivocado...  
  
"Tú... tú... ¡NOS HAS ENGAÑADO! ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A HACEDNOS ESTO? ¿PRIMERO NOS PIDES QUE TE AYUDEMOS ECONOMICAMENTE PARA CREAR ESTE ESTÚPIDO CENTRO DE CRIANZA Y AHORA PRETENDES ROBARNOS A NUESTRA HIJA, BASTARDO? ¿SABES QUE YO PODRÍA HACER DE TU VIDA UN INFIERNO, DESGRACIADO?" -rugió Brian, con fuego en los ojos.  
  
Debo admitir que comencé a tener miedo... Brian era una persona demasiado poderosa... Sus influencias podrían acabar con todos mis sueños... Comencé a temer por mi matrimonio... Pero la luz vino en la forma del que una vez fue un rematadamente torpe entrenador Pokémon...  
  
"Esto ya es suficiente". -se oyó una voz.  
  
Ash, el líder del Alto Mando, con Misty a su lado, se levantó. Tras él también se levantaron A.J. y Richie... Y más lejos aún se pudo ver las intimidatorias figuras de Lt. Surge, Bruno y Koga, que a pesar de sus ya avanzados cuarenta años seguían causando un profundo respeto.  
  
Brian, al ver aquello, comenzó a ponerse un poco nervioso. Conocía la gran fama de Ash, al igual que la de su también conocidísima pareja, actual Líder del Gimnasio Celeste... que al mismo tiempo se había convertido en uno de los Gimnasios Pokémon con más prestigio y, al mismo tiempo, un gran lugar destinado a espectáculos acuáticos. Pero Brian, a pesar de todo, seguía teniendo demasiado poder...  
  
"Ash Ketchum... Escucha, hijo... Puede que tú seas una gran figura en el mundo del entrenamiento Pokémon... Pero en el campo de los negocios, lamentablemente, estás en mi territorio... Así que te sugiero que no te metas en los asuntos que a ti no te interesan..."  
  
Si Ash estaba asustado por las palabras de Brian, él no parecía exteriorizarlo...  
  
"Brian... Para empezar, me gustaría decirle tres cosas que cambiarían su vida para siempre si no deja que Brock y su hija estén juntos... Una es que no podrá ser amigo mío..." -dijo Ash, desafiando al mismo demonio.  
  
"Oh... ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Golpeadme con tus pañales?"- él ironizó, sonriéndole a su esposa Linna, creyéndose victoriosos.  
  
¡Pobres ingenuos! Si llegaran a saber lo listo que se había vuelto Ash desde hace unos años (gracias a las influencias de cierta chica pelirroja).  
  
"Para empezar he de decirles que mi buen amigo Todd tiene una cámara digital conectada vía satélite... En cualquier momento puede enviar imágenes de todo esto que ustedes dos están causando aquí... Y no creo que eso sea una buena publicidad por su parte, ¿verdad?"- dijo Ash.  
  
Una mirada de terror se vislumbraba en los arrugados rostros de Brian y Linna, mientras observaban a Todd apuntándoles con la cámara. Ash había tenido una buena idea, a pesar de todo.  
  
"Punto número dos. A pesar de que ustedes puedan ser dos personas clave en el mundo de los negocios, Brock también es una persona clave para mucha gente en esta región del mundo. Supongo que algunas de las personas aquí presentes pueden usar sus propias influencias para hacer que su compañía se gane una mala reputación... Aunque también podría usar esto y llamar a unos cuántos más, ¿verdad?" -dijo Ash, mostrando un teléfono móvil.  
  
Para mis adentros pensé que Ash se estaba tirando un farol, pero teniendo al Alto Mando, a dos importantes compañías de crianza, y una gran cantidad de simpatizantes y amigos de su parte, y algún que otro número de teléfono importante, todo eso bastaba para hacer muy incómodo el futuro de la compañía Rustate.  
  
"Y como punto final, y no por ello menos importante... y que seguramente les sorprenderá, es..." -continuó Ash.  
  
Los Rustate se temían lo peor.  
  
"¡ELLOS ESTÁN ENAMORADOS! ¡VIVAN CON ELLO! ÉL LA HACE FELIZ, Y USTEDES DEBERÍAN ESTAR FELICES POR ELLO. ¿ES QUE NO LO COMPRENDEN?" -exclamó Ash, mostrándose visiblemente enfadado.  
  
La gran ovación procedente del público ante las palabras de Ash daba a entender quien tenía cogida la sartén por el mango... Desgraciadamente, Brian y Linna no parecían querer dar su brazo a torcer...  
  
"Hmmmm.... Chico, todas esas tonterías que estás diciendo puede que nos hayan asustado un poco, pero si Willamena realmente quiere casarse con ese zoquete, que así sea... Dejemos que destroce su vida... Pero que sepa que no recibirá ninguna herencia y retiraremos todo el dinero que tiene en su cuenta... a partir de ahora mismo..." -amenazó Brian.  
  
Pero Ash continuó, con una sonrisa...  
  
"Ah, gracias por recordármelo... Brock sabía que esto podría pasar, así que yo pedí a tres grandes amigos que "hackearan" en su cuenta y traspasaran todo el dinero que Willamena se ha ganado por su trabajo durante todos estos años... Yo no os lo estoy robando, ya que el dinero es de ella... Ahora el dinero se encuentra a salvo en una cuenta secreta que ellos han creado para ella..." -dijo victorioso Ash, mientras dos personas y... ¿un gato? se levantaban orgullosos al fondo de la sala.  
  
Jessie, James y Meowth... ¿Quién iba a decir que todos estos años de tramposos fuera a ser tan útil alguna vez?  
  
Brian y Linna ya no pudieron soportarlo más... Explotaron literalmente y se dirigieron furiosamente hacia mí. Pero gracias al Azumarill de mi querida Willamena fueron detenidos mediante un Pistola de Agua.  
  
"Maldito Pokémon. Jamás deberíamos haberte regalado a esa decepción de hija" dijo Brian, furioso.  
  
Pero esta vez mi Onix les detuvo definitivamente, atrapándolos con su cuerpo. Nosotros esperamos a que Misty terminara de venir con la agente Jenny para que pudiéramos dar un veredicto a todo esto. No creo que Brian y Linna fueran a ser encarcelados, pero seguramente el juez los sancionaría de alguna manera por abuso de autoridad sobre su hija, y por desheredarla sin ninguna razón de peso...  
  
Ash... Gracias por haber solucionado el día y mi vida amorosa... Gracias...  
  
*******************  
  
"Ahora yo os declaro marido y mujer."  
  
6 meses después del incidente, y tras alguna que otra complicación, Willamena y yo nos casamos. No había nada que pudiera impedir esa boda, ya que las leyes no son tan anticuadas como Brian y Linna pensaban. Tampoco podían decir nada sobre el dinero "hackeado", ya que aunque esa acción se consideraba ilegal, los que hicieron toda la operación fueron lo suficientemente hábiles para no dejar pistas de quién lo había hecho. Además, el dinero estaba bajo el nombre de Willamena Rustate, y ese dinero le correspondía legítimamente. No había prueba alguna, y, al no haber pruebas, no hay acusación. Por lo tanto, caso cerrado. ¡Gracias por hacer las cosas bien por una vez, Team Rocket!  
  
Esta boda fue una gran alegría para mí, como se puede suponer. Gracias a todo el incidente que provocó todo aquello, y al hecho de que la mayoría de los periódicos publicaron la noticia (gracias en exclusiva a Todd), mi popularidad había alcanzado cotas inimaginables. La gente se preguntaba que si yo sería capaz de poner tanto corazón en la crianza Pokémon como en el romance.  
  
De hecho, en 6 meses había conseguido ganar 125.000 $, lo cual creo que fue un gran principio para el negocio. Esto aceleró los preparativos para la boda.  
  
Ash y Misty, por supuesto, estuvieron presentes. Yo ya estaba esperando el día en que ellos decidieran pasar por nuestra misma situación... Se los veía muy felices juntos...  
  
Jessie y James también estuvieron allí. Me sorprendió no ver a Meowth por ninguna parte... Como bien ellos me contaron después, Meowth los había dejado hace dos meses... Al parecer, quería volver con su antigua pandilla de Meowths callejeros. Su querida Meowsie la echaba de menos, a pesar de todo... Y desde entonces ya no volvieron a saber de él...  
  
...  
  
Volviendo a mi historia, he de confesar que Willamena y yo estuvimos pensando bastante tiempo sobre los hijos. Al final decidimos que aún no había llegado el momento... Willamena seguía siendo una chica con gran visión para los negocios, como sus padres, pero no quería llegar a convertirse en alguien como ellos: ella sabía hasta donde debía de llegar. Ella manejaba los hilos, las influencias, los beneficios y pérdidas, y yo usaba mis conocimientos en medicina y cuidados de los Pokémon. Gracias a nuestro cada vez más famoso Centro de Crianza "Brock Bonanza", Ciudad Plateada pudo construir un monorraíl, se construyeron varios hoteles y se mejoraron las comunicaciones con la ciudad. Todo gracias a la fama que habíamos conseguido dar a Ciudad Plateada con el sudor de nuestra frente.  
  
La boda fue tal y como ya la había deseado... Se puede decir que la celebramos a lo grande... Tras la opípara cena, yo la besé, la tomé en brazos y corrí emocionado hacia la limusina que nos estaba esperando... Íbamos a pasar una maravillosa luna de miel de tres días en el hotel Maravilloso de Isla Canela... Al principio nos planteamos ir hacia las Islas Naranja... pero, debido a ciertos recuerdos tempestuosos, decidí que no sería apropiado que yo volviera a poner mis pies por aquellos lugares...  
  
El segundo capítulo de mi vida había comenzado... Lamentablemente, este capítulo terminará demasiado pronto para mí...  
  
*************  
  
Seguramente tu desearías que esta historia tuviera los típicos finales de Walt Disney, ¿verdad? Olvidad la ironía.... Habría sido así si no fuera por mi triste destino... Y jamás había sentido ese destino tan cerca...  
  
Habían pasado 4 años desde que me casé, y desde entonces nuestro negocio había crecido tanto que había llegado a ser como una especie de referencia mundial para el mundo de la Crianza Pokémon. De hecho, últimamente estaba teniendo muy buenas relaciones con mis dos rivales más directos: Lara Laramie y Suzie. Por algún tiempo Willamena se puso un poco celosa, y se pasaba tardes enteras hablando con Misty... de algunas cosas relacionadas conmigo y "esas dos"... Bromitas aparte... Amaba su belleza, su amabilidad, su determinación y su espíritu. Jamás habría podido enamorarme de nadie más mientras ella siguiera conmigo. Nuestra buena posición económica no podía competir con nuestra felicidad...  
  
Lamentablemente, un día, todo eso cambió...  
  
**************  
  
El teléfono de casa sonó. Me resultó extraño, ya que la mayoría de la gente que me llamaba al teléfono del Centro de Crianza, no directamente a mi casa... Pensé que serían Ash o Misty... o alguien...  
  
Descolgué el teléfono y oí un chasquido... Algo me decía que lo que iba a oír a continuación cambiaría mi vida para siempre... ¿Habría pasado algo con las pruebas que Willamena había ido a hacerse al hospital? ¿Sería esa la razón de la llamada?  
  
Escuché atentamente... No, no parecía ser ella...  
  
"¿Diga?"- pregunté, nervioso.  
  
"¿Estoy hablando con la residencia Slate, en la calle Avenida de la Piedra, número 42? ¿Es usted Brock Slate, propietario del "Brock Bonanza" de Ciudad Plateada?" - se oyó una triste voz femenina al otro lado del teléfono.  
  
"Sí." -dije, sabiendo que las noticias que me iban a dar eran importantes, dado el tono de la llamada.  
  
"¿Es usted el marido de Willamena Rustate?"  
  
Esta conversación comenzaba a no gustarme...  
  
"Sí... ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?" -pregunté, nervioso.  
  
"¿Podría venir al hospital central de Ciudad Fucsia? Es urgente."- contestó la voz al otro lado del teléfono.  
  
Colgué. No hice más preguntas. Rápidamente corrí hacia mi coche y salí disparado en dirección hacia Ciudad Fucsia. Una parte de mi cabeza me decía que no debía preocuparme, que seguramente no haya pasado nada grave. Pero la otra parte me decía que algo terrible había sucedido...  
  
Una vez en el hospital, entré al interior. Una de las enfermeras Joy que allí se encontraban me reconoció y se aproximó a mí.  
  
"¿Eres Brock Slate, verdad? Debes dirigirte a la habitación 486... Tu esposa está en situación crítica..."  
  
SITUACIÓN CRÍTICA...  
  
Mis peores pesadillas se habían vuelto realidad... Lo comprobé al entrar a la habitación 486...  
  
El Dr. Proctor estaba allí... Me sonrió, intentando animarme... No le presté atención... Sólo quería verla... Y la vi...  
  
Estaba tumbada en la cama, con una débil sonrisa en sus labios... Seguramente estaba aguantándose el dolor para no hacerme sufrir.  
  
"Hola, Brock." -ella dijo, suavemente.  
  
Me acerqué a ella y la agarré la mano... Mis lágrimas estaban a punto de salir de mis ojos.  
  
"Willa... ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?"- dije, destrozado.  
  
Willamena hizo su mejor intento para calmarme.  
  
"Sssh... Mi dulce Brock... Nada podías tú hacer... Esto acabaría pasando algún día de estos..." dijo débilmente.  
  
No tenía ni idea de qué estaba hablando, pero yo ya no podía hablar. Afortunadamente (o desafortunadamente), el Dr. Proctor me lo contó...  
  
"A Willamena Rustate se le a diagnosticado cáncer de médula ósea, lo que significa que sus huesos se encuentran en una situación muy delicada... Y, desgraciadamente, nosotros no tenemos ningún tipo de cura o tratamiento para esa enfermedad... Lo único que podemos hacer es que no sufra demasiado... Lo siento..."  
  
Mi mundo se derrumbó... Vagamente escuché las disculpas del médico, mientras él abandonaba la habitación. Seguramente el médico pensó que sería mejor dejadnos solos.  
  
Solo. Una palabra que creía que jamás volvería a pronunciar. Agarré las suaves manos de Willamena, mientras un río de lágrimas descendía por mis mejillas.  
  
"¿W-Willa? ¿Mi d-dulce Willa? ¿Por qué... por qué ha pasado esto?" - Mi voz apenas podía oírse, y estaba entrecortada. Pero Willamena, mi ángel en la tierra, me había escuchado.  
  
"Calla, Brock... Lo siento. Ya me diagnosticaron esta enfermedad cuando yo sólo tenía 13 años. De hecho, tuve que donar algo de mi sangre para poder alargar la vida algunas semanas de mi ahora difunto hermano pequeño..." dijo, sin apenas fuerzas.  
  
Jamás había oído hablar de ese hermano pequeño de Willamena, pero conociendo la decepción que me produjo el haber conocido a sus padres, parecía razonable que a Willamena no le gustara mucho hablar de su familia.  
  
"Durante la transfusión, algo salió mal. Cogí un virus de quirófano, que pasó a través de mi sangre. Al principio el daño fue mínimo... Pero con el paso de los años el mal acabó extendiéndose por todo mi cuerpo..."- continuó ella.  
  
Ella tosió y me asusté al ver salir sangre de sus labios. Mis manos estaban temblando, agarrando las suyas.  
  
"... Supongo que la vida ha decidido que pasara esto... Mi padres sabían que me pasaba esto... Pero una vez vieron lo que me pasó a mí por donar sangre a mi hermano, no quisieron arriesgarse a coger la enfermedad también..." -suspiró Willamena.  
  
"¿Ellos lo sabían?" -continué, comenzando a enfurecerme.  
  
"Sí... Además... Mi hermano acabó muriendo, a pesar de mi donación... ¿Para qué iban a molestarse, Brock? Supongo que ahora me a tocado el turno a mí..."-  
  
Willamena tosió de nuevo. Yo me aproximé a ella. Intenté enjugar mis lágrimas... No pude...  
  
"Willamena... No me hagas esto..."- dije, entre lágrimas.  
  
"He estado escondiendo todo esto de ti porque no quería preocuparte. No podrías haber hecho nada. Sé que voy a morir, así que tengo que decirte que he amado cada día de todo este tiempo que he estado contigo. Estos cuatro años juntos me han hecho olvidarme de mi enfermedad y he disfrutado de mi vida como nunca había disfrutado antes. Y no te preocupes... la "diversión" que tuvimos anoche no ha sido la causante de empeorar mi estado..."  
  
Aquello último fue un intento de poner algo de humor al momento, pero difícilmente podría animar la situación.  
  
"Brock, te quiero. Siempre te he querido y te seguiré queriendo incluso después de la muerte... Como último deseo sólo pido una cosa... Quédate conmigo..."  
  
No necesité que me lo pidiera dos veces.  
  
************  
  
Aquel terrible sábado sentí la frialdad de las suaves manos de mi ángel, inundé mis ojos con lágrimas, se rompió mi corazón, pero acabé besándola una vez más antes de que ella se quedara dormida... Observé el ritmo de su respiración durante toda la noche.  
  
Ella entró al hospital el sábado, y murió el martes. Durante esos días no me había apartado ni un sólo instante de su lado... Los médicos me dijeron que me marchara, pero me negué. Los últimos deseos de Willamena antes de abandonar este mundo deberían ser cumplidos... Y bien que los cumplí...  
  
Aún recuerdo con gran pena en mi corazón sus últimas palabras...  
  
"No olvides que tú eres Brock Slate..."  
  
Esas simples palabras fueron más bellas que cualquier triste poema o frase destrozacorazones que se le hubiera podido ocurrir en ese momento.  
  
Ella era ella, y yo era yo. Yo soy quien soy, y ella sabía que lo era.  
  
Yo sabía que tenía que ser fuerte... Mi vida se había partido en dos... Pero este no es el capítulo final...  
  
Yo regresaría...  
  
************  
  
El funeral de Willamena ocasionó dos cosas para mí: mi primer contacto con la cárcel, y mi reencuentro con la que sería mi segunda esposa. Willamena quería que yo rehiciera mi vida, pero el primer amor siempre queda grabado profundamente en el corazón, y de eso Suzie puede dar fe de ello.  
  
El funeral, como podría suponerse, fue demasiado duro para mí. Aún me recuerdo leyendo mis palabras, que difícilmente podrían expresar en su totalidad lo maravillosa que Willamena fue para mí.  
  
Recuerdo lo que pasó mientras estaba en el atril, hablando. Una blanca limusina se presentó a las puertas del cementerio... Vi a dos personas salir de ella...  
  
Y los maldije...  
  
Brian y Linna Rustate... No pude creerme que ellos fueran a aparecer allí... Pero algo me decía que no habían venido precisamente a dar un último adiós a su difunta hija...  
  
Más bien a lanzar su furia contra mí...  
  
Bruno, mi mentor y también gran amigo mío, notó que bajaba los papeles y dejaba de hablar. Ash y Misty, también presentes en el funeral, lo notaron también... Vieron a Brian y Linna dirigirse hacia mí... Linna me abofeteó en la cara.  
  
Esto sería un funeral a campo abierto, pero Dios seguía presente allí. El sacerdote intentó que finalizara aquello cuanto antes, pero Brian y Linna no parecían dispuestos a respetar el funeral.  
  
"¡Tú has matado a nuestra hija!" -lloró Linna- "¡Tú nos la robaste, y desde entonces esa pequeña peste ha ido aumentando en ella! ¡Y debido a esto ahora está muerta! ¡Si no hubiera sido por tu culpa nosotros habríamos podido salvarla! ¡Pero TÚ la mataste! ¡ERES UN MALDITO BASTARDO!"  
  
Como Ash y Misty podrían testificar, yo suelo ser una persona muy tranquila y pacífica durante la mayoría del tiempo, a no ser que dos cosas ocurrieran: 1ª) Que una chica preciosa se me pusiera a la vista (cosa que dejó de suceder una vez me casé con Willamena) y 2ª) Si se maltrataba a un Pokémon en mi presencia.  
  
Sin embargo, una tercera causa había sido añadida. Desde que mi vida había cambiado por culpa de la muerte de la persona a la que yo amaba, la visión de los malnacidos padres de Willamena hacía que me encendiera de rabia.  
  
A pesar de los inútiles intentos del sacerdote por detener aquello, Linna siguió insultándome... Y me abofeteó de nuevo.  
  
"¡Usted cállese!"- dijo Brian al sacerdote.  
  
Agaché la cabeza, para que los Rustate no pudieran ver la mirada de odio que había comenzado a formarse en mi cara. Apreté mis puños con fuerza...  
  
Bruno sintió mis nervios, así que intentó detener aquella desafortunada discusión de una vez por todas. A pesar de sus ya 45 años, aún seguía teniendo un tipo imponente...  
  
Pero los intentos de Bruno por calmar la discusión fueron en vano... La furia en mí seguía creciendo por momentos... Brian, delante de mí, echando su hediondo aliento a la cara, seguía vociferando como un maldito loco. Su infinita arrogancia no le dejaba ver que mi cabeza estaba a punto de explotar por todo aquello...  
  
En el funeral de mi primer amor y también esposa, delante de mi familia y amigos, delante de mi mentor, y delante de Dios, exploté como nunca antes había explotado...  
  
Brian, con toda aquella arrogancia cultivada a lo largo de los años, no podría esperarse lo que yo que a punto de hacer. Seguramente él debería pensar que caería de rodillas, suplicándole perdón. Pensaría que me escondería como un cobarde... Cuando mis manos le cogieron de la camisa y lo arrastraron hacia un árbol cercano, levantándole en vilo literalmente, pude oír como un grito de sorpresa se escuchó proveniente de todos los presentes... Linna gritó de puro pánico, al ver aquella inesperada reacción de furia... Noté que Brian estaba literalmente orinándose encima...  
  
"¡Tú eres en realidad el bastardo! -dije, ciego de rabia- ¡Tú tratabas a tu hija como una vulgar moneda de cambio, como una vulgar sierva de tu negocio! ¡Viste a su hermano morir... a vuestro otro hijo morir y no hicisteis nada por evitarlo! ¡¡Y TÚ ME LLAMAS A MÍ DESGRACIADO!! Willamena, perdóname... Pero lo que le voy a dar a tu padre no es precisamente un abrazo..."  
  
Los ojos de Brian mostraban horror... Mi primer puñetazo fue derecho a su estómago...  
  
Estaba tan ensimismado en mi venganza que no pude oír los gritos de Ash y Misty, diciéndome que me detuviera... Olvidé que la agente Jenny también estaba en el funeral.  
  
Estaba furioso... Completamente loco... Un segundo puñetazo impactó en la sebosa cara de Brian, provocando que la cabeza de Brian golpeara el árbol... Cayó al suelo, quedando inconsciente...  
  
En ese momento sentí como la bruja de su esposa me tiraba del pelo, histérica. En un arrebato, la agarré del cuello y la lancé contra el suelo... Sentí dos fuertes brazos rodeándome... Era Bruno... Si no me hubiera sujetado en ese momento habría acabado por matarlos... Pero el mal ya estaba hecho...  
  
Una sorprendida agente Jenny me miró, no sin cierta tristeza en su mirada... Se dirigió hacia mí, y me colocó unas esposas... Sean cuales fueran las razones que yo tuviera para hacer eso, ella tenía un trabajo que cumplir...  
  
"Brock Slate... Queda arrestado por perturbar la paz de este santo lugar y por agresión premeditada con excesiva violencia...Tiene derecho a guardar silencio. Cualquier cosa que diga puede ser usado en su contra... ¿Entendido? -dijo la agente, con cara triste...  
  
La agente Jenny y yo nos dirigimos hacia el coche de policía... Recuerdo como Ash subió en la motocicleta que le vendí hace varios meses y nos siguió, abandonando el lugar del funeral... Aquella, desgraciadamente, no será la última vez que las palabras Ash, funeral y motocicleta se vean juntas en una misma frase...  
  
****************  
  
Me esperaba lo peor en mi fría celda. El primer problema fue que yo había cometido la estupidez de atacar en público a dos personas de gran importancia... Y, por si fuera poco, delante de la policía... Este tipo de cosas, en los tiempos que corren, se considera un caso cerrado incluso antes de ni tan siquiera celebrar un juicio. Lo segundo era que Brian y Linna podrían pedir daños y perjuicios... Si a ellos se les antojara, podría perder hasta mi querido Centro de Crianza. Ellos lo construyeron y lo financiaron, así que legítimamente algo les pertenecía. Finalmente, aquella violencia física, y mi más bien penosos abogados del estado, mi destino no parecía del todo esperanzador...  
  
Mi única esperanza para el juicio es que la propia agente Jenny testificara en mi favor aludiendo un trastorno mental provocado por la triste muerte de mi esposa Willamena. Desgraciadamente, esto podría provocar que me encerraran en un manicomio (es irónico pensar la de veces que Misty me dijo que acabaría en un sitio como ése algún día de estos). Y, de hecho, eso fue lo que pasaría...  
  
Sentado en mi fría celda pensaba sobre todo lo que había hecho durante mi vida: aquellos días con Ash y Misty; aquellos meses en Isla Valencia; el incidente con Ivy; todas las chicas con las que me encontré; Willamena, la chica que cautivó mi fogoso corazón... y las secuelas que me dejaron su muerte...  
  
Ahora, en el cielo, ella debe pensar que soy la mayor cantidad de mierda que habita sobre la Tierra. Te he decepcionado, Willa.  
  
El juicio se celebró... Como era lógico, no salí bien parado... A pesar de la testificación de Ash, Misty, Bruno y mis demás amigos, la sentencia parecía clara... Intento de asesinato...  
  
La agente Jenny, como esperaba, intentó aliviar la sentencia aludiendo a mi actual estado mental... Fue en vano... Culpable...  
  
Me sorprendió que el juez no me mandara a la cárcel... Peor... Fui destinado al Manicomio General de Ciudad Azafrán, para tratarme mi supuesto trastorno mental y la terrible depresión que había provocado todo aquello...  
  
Pero no. Aquí no acababa mi tragedia. Como no podía pagar la elevada indemnización que los Rustate me exigían, mi Centro de Crianza quedaba completamente bajo la propiedad de Industrias Rustate, como compensación a los daños recibidos... Aquello no era una compensación lo que me estaban quitando.. Aquello era el producto de toda una vida dedicada a la crianza Pokémon... ¡Malditos malnacidos! ¡Ellos habían sido detestables, y encima ganaron! ¡Habían conseguido destrozarme la vida! Como Brian me dijo...  
  
Aquella sentencia me destrozó por completo... Esposado, sentí la cálida mano de Misty sobre mi hombro, sentada detrás de mí... Intentaba, sin conseguirlo, consolar aquellas lágrimas de rabia...  
  
Una hora después fui metido en una ambulancia, en dirección al manicomio... Yo no estaba demente, yo no estaba loco... ¡Y NO NECESITABA AYUDA! ¡YO NO NECESITABA AYUDA! ¡NO LA NECESITABA, MALDITA SEA!  
  
Un sólo momento de locura, provocada por el amor de mi Willamena, acabó con todos mis sueños... Fui un imbécil...  
  
****************  
  
Estuve en ese horrendo manicomio durante tres larguísimos meses. Mi depresión no me había abandonado, pero sí mis esperanzas. La vida era horrible, sobre todo si eres alguien como yo... Nadie de mi familia tenía permitido verme, seguramente gracias a las condiciones que esos dos malditos bastardos pusieron para mi estancia en el manicomio... Deberían creer que sería capaz de escaparme de aquí, como un vulgar criminal... Eso es lo que les hubiese gustado a ellos... Malditos.  
  
Así, con aquella camisa de fuerza limitando mis movimientos, pasé mis días en el manicomio. He de reconocer que durante varios días pensé en suicidarme, pero sabía que debía de ser fuerte... No podía decepcionar una vez más a Willamena... Tenía que seguir viviendo, pasara lo que pasara... Eso es lo que ella habría deseado que hiciera...  
  
Pero las malas noticias siguieron llegando... Un día me enviaron a mi celda la revista mensual que les encargué a los del manicomio: "Mensual del Criador". Estaba afiliado a esa revista desde que comencé con mi sueño, y mi estancia en el manicomio no iba a impedir que siguiera llegándome... Aquel mes, sin embargo, la revista traía en su portada una noticia que terminó destruyéndome por completo...  
  
"EL LEGENDARIO CENTRO DE CRIANZA "BROCK BONANZA" HA SIDO DEMOLIDO ESTA MAÑANA PARA DEJAR SITIO A OTRO DE LOS NEGOCIOS DE LA PODEROSA "INDUSTRIAS RUSTATE"  
  
El final. Habían terminado definitivamente con mis sueños. Todo estos años de trabajo ahora significaban nada... Todos mis esfuerzos por desarrollar mi vida ahora no servían de nada... Todos mis sueños tirados a la basura... definitivamente.  
  
Según iba leyendo el artículo, mi furia aumentó...  
  
"...tras su fácil victoria en el juicio contra el propietario del "Brock Bonanza", Brock Slate, el legado del joven criador ha sido derribado para dejar paso al futuro de los Rustate. Mucha gente se negó a esta idea debido a la gran popularidad que don Slate había dado a Ciudad Plateada, gracias a su Centro de Crianza. De nada sirvieron sus protestas... Como muchos sabrán, los Rustate son los padres de la fallecida esposa de..."  
  
No quise seguir leyendo... Tenía el corazón destrozado... Dirigí mi mirada hacia uno de los muros de la habitación... Corrí hacia él con todas mis fuerzas y estrellé mi cabeza contra el duro cemento...  
  
La última cosa que recuerdo de aquello fue la sensación que corría por mi mente antes de arrojarme al muro: furia.  
  
**************  
  
Me desperté con un horrible dolor de cabeza, en una cama de hospital. Vi una sonriente cara familiar observándome.  
  
"Misty..." -suspiré.  
  
"Hola, Brock." -ella me dijo.  
  
Pude comprobar que el tiempo hacía que Misty cada vez fuera más bella. Ash era una persona muy afortunada, sin duda... En aquel momento no pude comprender por qué ella estaba aquí. Que yo sepa, no tenía permitido recibir visitas en el manic...  
  
"Estás en el hospital, Brock. El Hospital Central... - ella me dijo.  
  
Mirando a mi alrededor pude comprobar que Misty tenía razón. Estaba en un lugar muy diferente al manicomio. Además, también Ash estaba por allí.  
  
"¿En cual hospital? - pregunté.  
  
Ash me miró, con expresión triste, mientras sostenía en su mano una taza de café.  
  
"Estamos en Ciudad Cerezo." -dijo.  
  
"¿Ciudad Cerezo? ¿Y por qué estoy yo aquí? - dije, extrañado.  
  
" Has sido traído aquí porque creíamos que sería una buena oportunidad para que le dieras un último adiós a alguien" - dijo, también triste, Misty.  
  
"¿Un último adiós? ¿A quién?"  
  
"Al profesor Oak." -respondió Ash- "Está también aquí. Se está muriendo... Después de que Misty y yo fuéramos avisados de tu accidente en el manicomio, pensamos que sería buena idea traerte aquí a curarte la herida. Tuvimos que convencerlos para que nos dejaran traerte, así que dijimos que un gran amigo nuestro estaba muriéndose. Y nos dejaron llevarte aquí, a Ciudad Cerezo."  
  
Oak. Una de las más respetadas autoridades en el mundo Pokémon, muriéndose. Todo se estaba volviendo demasiado negro...  
  
"¿Brock? Y tú, ¿cómo estás?" -me dijo Misty, en unas de las más tiernas y suaves palabras que yo jamás habría oído de ella dirigiéndose hacia mí.  
  
"Bien... Salvo por este terrible dolor de cabeza. Chicos, mi vida es un infierno... Ya me he enterado de lo que ha pasado con mi negocio..." dije, mientras me tocaba mi dolorida cabeza.  
  
"Brock. Te prometemos que te sacaremos del manicomio lo más rápido que nos sea posible. Te lo prometo." - Misty dijo, apretando mi mano.  
  
Ella vio a los dos guardias que habían venido a vigilar mi estancia en el hospital... Ahora que yo había recuperado la conciencia, seguramente estarían listos para llevarme cuanto antes de nuevo al manicomio... Malditos desgraciados insensibles...  
  
Vi a Ash y a Misty abandonar la habitación... Por unos momentos me pareció ver a Deliah Ketchum, la madre de Ash... Estaba bastante apenada por la situación de Oak... Noté también a una jovencita adorable, de unos 15 años, a su lado... Por mi intuición deduje que podría ser Molly Hale, pero.. ¿qué hacía allí ella?  
  
Ya no pude ver nada más, ya que los guardias me anestesiaron y me dormí más rápidamente de lo que yo esperaba...  
  
"Misty... No... ol.. vi... des.... Tú... p-r-o-m-e-s-a... No... - dije, con mis últimas fuerzas, antes de que todo se volviera negro...  
  
************  
  
Pasé otros tres largos meses allá encerrado, acompañado sólo por mi terrible soledad y depresión. Seguía pensando en Willa, y en todas mis desgracias... No había una luz que iluminara aquel oscuro túnel en el que se había convertido mi vida... En el manicomio ya no era considerado un loco violento y peligroso. Había conseguido calmar mi furia, a pesar de todo... Lo único que podría volverme a desquiciar de nuevo sería el volver a ver a los Rustate... No quería volver a saber de ellos en toda mi vida...  
  
Y, entonces, ocurrió un milagro.  
  
La puerta de mi celda acolchada se abrió, y entró un guardia. Yo pensé que vendría a echarme un vistazo, como venía haciendo durante todos estos 180 días de cautiverio... Siempre a la misma hora... Siempre con las mismas miradas de menosprecio...  
  
Sin embargo, lo que aquel guardia me dijo fue bien distinto a lo que me esperaba...  
  
"¿Slate? Según los últimos análisis que los psiquiatras han realizado sobre tu caso, se ha decidido que ya estás listo para abandonar el sanatorio. Sin embargo, como podrás suponer, no podemos permitir que vuelvas a Ciudad Plateada hasta que no estés completamente recuperado... El contemplar con tus propios ojos los últimos acontecimientos que ocurrieron allí con respecto a ya sabes qué podría hacerte recaer de nuevo... " -dijo el guardia.  
  
No pude creer la noticia... Aquello me sorprendió gratamente... Al fin podría salir de allí... La idea de no poder volver a Ciudad Plateada no era precisamente lo que más me preocupara... Ahora, al fin, era libre...  
  
·"Hemos encontrado a una persona que nos dijo que le gustaría hacerse cargo de ti, hasta que te recuperes por completo... Creo que se llamaba..." - el guardia sacó una pequeña nota de su bolsillo - "Suzanne Cowers."  
  
¿Suzanne Cowers? ¡Santo Dios!  
  
Mantuve la calma, para no dar a entender al guardia que conocía el nombre de aquella mujer. Creo que el guardia tenía entendido que yo había perdido la memoria, por lo que él no sospechó nada. Puede que mi actuación no sea de la calidad de las actuaciones de Duplica, pero fue suficiente para engañar al guardia.  
  
Un momento... Si Suzie había venido a verme, eso quería decir... ¡que Zane también había venido! Aquello me provocó una extraña sensación.  
  
Sin embargo, cuando el guardia me quitó la camisa de fuerza y me invitó a salir de la celda, pude ver como mi sueño se volvía realidad.  
  
Suzie, a pesar de estar ya muy próxima a los 30 años, era una auténtica belleza. Su figura de supermodelo, además de su infinita belleza, la hacía poco menos que inalcanzable para mí... Pero esta vez lo que me llamó la atención fue ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas... Me acerqué hacia ella, notando que el guardia no apartaba la vista de mí. Sin mediar palabra, ella me acompañó hacia su coche, como si ella no me conociera de nada...  
  
Me metí en el coche, y ella arrancó. Tenía una expresión muy triste en su cara...  
  
Cuando perdimos de vista el manicomio, ella paró el coche y me abrazó. Sus lágrimas salían descontroladas...  
  
"¡Brock! " - dijo ella, entre lágrimas.  
  
" ¿Qué haces, Suzie? - dije yo, sorprendido.  
  
Yo la echaba de menos, pero no me esperaba esa reacción de ella. Tampoco pude comprender por qué había venido ella a buscarme...  
  
Me di cuenta de que Zane no estaba allí. Seguramente se habría quedado en su Centro de Cri...  
  
¡Oh, no! ¡Ahora lo recuerdo!  
  
Aún recuerdo el último articulo del "Mensual del Criador" de este mes... Casi se me había olvidado...  
  
"UN FAMOSO CRIADOR POKÉMON HA SIDO ENCONTRADO MUERTO EN MEDIO DEL BOSQUE VERDE"  
  
Recuerdo que yo no leí mucho aquella noticia, pero por lo que yo recuerdo hablaba de que un legendario criador Pokémon había sido encontrado muerto... Al parecer, había marchado al Bosque Verde para ir a buscar hierbas para hacer medicinas para los Pokémon, pero tuvo la desgracia de pisar un cepo de un cazador furtivo. El criador cometió el error de quitarse el cepo enseguida... Había estado desangrándose hasta morir, mientras veía que nadie venía a ayudarle... Fue encontrado al día siguiente, después de que su esposa denunciara la desaparición... Jamás pude imaginarme...  
  
"¿Y Zane? ¿Era él el que...? - dije, temblando.  
  
Suzie asintió, y una vez más lloró sobre mí. Yo la abracé fuerte, sin saber qué decir. Aquellos seis meses en el manicomio habían reducido mi capacidad para dar consejo y consuelo, pero, para Suzie, mi ídolo, lo mejor que podía hacer era guardar silencio.  
  
Ella me había salvado... Y ahora ella necesitaba compañía. Algo de apoyo. Un hombro en el que llorar  
  
Y, en aquel momento, yo era todo aquello.  
  
Cuando ella dejó de llorar, yo seguí con mi silencio. Nos dirigíamos hacia su casa, listos para comenzar un viaje para el cual jamás pensé que estaría preparado...  
  
***************  
  
Mis primera dos semanas con Suzie las pasé intentando recuperar lo que pudiera llamarse una vida normal. Ojalá Willamena pudiera ver como yo rehacía mi vida de nuevo...  
  
Vi a Vulpix de nuevo, después de todos estos años. Me emocioné al ver que aún me recordaba...  
  
Llamé a Ash y a Misty, para decirles que su viejo amigo Brock al fin había vuelto. Oí, al otro lado del auricular, sus gritos de alegría. Les dije que pronto iría a visitarlos... o, que si ellos querían, podían venir a visitarme a mí...  
  
Pero el verdadero problema de todo esto era Suzie... Después de todo lo que había pasado, Suzie se encontraba sumida en una profunda depresión. Y, a pesar de mi compañía en su Centro de Crianza, se puede decir que ella no había sido designada a preocuparse por mí, como a mí me hubiera gustado. La muerte de Zane había sido seguramente tan terrorífica como la de mi querida Willamena, aunque seguramente la de él había sido mucho más rápida y horrible... Él murió sólo y abandonado... Willa murió mientras dormía, con la persona que ella más quería a su lado.  
  
Durante algún tiempo, el Centro de Crianza de Suzie había comenzado a entrar en la bancarrota. Gracias a sus amigos y familia aún seguía funcionando. La falta de Zane había hecho mucho daño en los ánimos de Suzie... Había perdido su estrella...  
  
Sin embargo, decidí que la tristeza de Suzie tenía que acabar. No iba a permitir que ella pasara por la misma desgracia por la que yo había pasado. Yo había conseguido resurgir de mis cenizas, así que ella también debía de hacerlo... Mi corazón me obligaba a ayudarla... No podía evitarlo...  
  
La ayudaba en lo posible... Pero ella ya no trabajaba como antes. Parecía que todo lo hacía sin ganas... Una vez recuerdo que gritó a una cliente, por motivos que no creo que deba comentar en estos momentos...  
  
Recuerdo que la veía llorar, creyendo que yo no la miraba. La pobre preciosidad debería de estar destrozada...  
  
Había llegado la hora de ayudarla un poquito más.  
  
*****  
  
Una noche, sobre las 23 horas, vi que Suzie se había encerrado en su habitación. La estaba preparando la cena... Llevaba allí encerrada tres horas y debería de tener hambre: nunca había trabajado hasta tan tarde.  
  
Una vez terminé la cena, la llevé sobre una bandeja y llamé a la puerta.  
  
"¿Brock? - ella me dijo, desde el otro lado.  
  
"Sí, soy yo. ¿Puedo entrar? - pregunté.  
  
"Claro, Brock. Entra." - respondió ella.  
  
Entré dentro, y la vi, con sus ropas sucias y arrugadas, su pelo revuelto, y una tonelada de papeles delante de ella.  
  
"Suzie... No te estarás todo el día y toda la noche trabajando, ¿verdad? - dije.  
  
"Tengo mucho trabajo últimamente" - dijo ella, fríamente.  
  
"Te he traído algo de comida." - la dije, intentando que desviara su atención.  
  
"Gracias, Brock. Déjala por ahí. Ya me la comeré más tarde. - dijo ella, sin ni tan siquiera mirarme a la cara.  
  
Aquella fría manera de hablarme me recordó mucho al de Ivy. Por primera vez desde mi llegada aquí, quise hablar claro.  
  
"Suzie... No me gusta nada todo esto. Por favor, Suzie... No te arrojes tú misma al abismo."  
  
Ella, al oírme decir aquello, me echó una mirada asesina. Al principio me extrañó, ya que las palabras "Suzie" y "mirada asesina" no parecían ir bien juntas... "Misty" y "mirada asesina" es posible... "Jessie" y "mirada asesina" es DEFINITIVAMENTE posible... "Suzie" y "mirada asesina", NUNCA deberían relacionarse... Salvo aquella vez.  
  
"Brock... He estado a punto de irme a la bancarrota por abandonar el trabajo. Ahora he de recuperar el tiempo perdido... Yo tengo que..." - dijo, con aquella mirada enfurecida. Noté que mientras decía esto, la mano que escribía en aquellos papeles temblaba, presa del cansancio y agotamiento.  
  
"No, Suzie. NO. No quiero que cometas los mismos fallos que cometí yo... No lo permitiré. Tú me salvaste, así que ahora yo te salvaré a ti..."  
  
La agarré la mano, e intenté quitarle el bolígrafo. Ella, no queriendo abandonar el trabajo, forcejeó conmigo.  
  
"¡Estate quieto, Brock! ¡LO QUE YO HAGA NO ES ASUNTO TUYO! ¡ESTATE QUIETO!" - ella me gritó, furiosa.  
  
La reacción posterior jamás me la habría imaginado de ella: me abofeteó.  
  
Con la mano en mi dolorida mejilla, la miré. Vi las lágrimas salir de sus ojos...  
  
"Oh, Brock. Lo siento... Perdona..." - dijo ella, temblando.  
  
Vi el pánico en sus ojos... Ella aún recordaba la terrible escena que protagonicé en el funeral de mi querida Willa.  
  
Acerqué mi mano hacia su rostro de la manera que ella menos se esperaba: una suave caricia... Ningún tipo de violencia iba a volver a salir de mí... Y mucho menos hacia ella.  
  
Otra cosa que ella jamás se imaginaría era que yo me inclinara hacia ella y la besara.  
  
Y la última cosa que YO jamás me habría esperado era que ella me devolviera el beso y me rodeara el cuello con sus brazos.  
  
¿Había vuelto el amor de nuevo a mí? ¿Habría vuelto el amor también para ella? La respuesta a esas dos preguntas eran sí. Supongo que Willa y Zane estarían muy contentos al darse cuenta de que nosotros dos habíamos conseguido rehacer nuestras vidas, a pesar de las dificultades.  
  
Como la dije aquella noche a Suzie, sólo había habido dos chicas por las que realmente había llegado a sentir algo de verdad. Una era Willa... La otra, era Suzie...  
  
Mis sueños se hicieron de nuevo realidad aquella noche.  
  
************  
  
Durante los siguientes tres años, Suzie y yo difícilmente nos separábamos. Teníamos como una especie de miedo hacia el resto de la gente, salvo algunas raras excepciones. Queríamos ser libres de una vez, y querernos.  
  
En el día en que yo la pedí matrimonio, ella me contó que era lo que había tras la historia de Ivy. Averigüé que Suzie resultó ser la sobrina de Ivy, y a ella no le hacía ninguna gracia que Suzie la superara en su terreno. De hecho, la reputación de Suzie en Kanto era muchísima mayor que la que Ivy tenía en las Islas Naranja. Además, mi amistad con el Profesor Oak y con Suzie parecía que a Ivy no le hizo mucha gracia. Por eso, en mi opinión, intentó "sobornarme" de alguna manera para que yo pudiera cambiar de bando... Sin embargo, yo pude ver lo que se proponía antes de que fuera demasiado tarde... Y, ahora, era verdaderamente feliz... Con mi "nuevo" amor...  
  
Suzie y yo nos casamos en una boda privada, acompañado sólo por algunos familiares y amigos... Por supuesto, Ash y Misty estaban entre los invitados.  
  
Ash. Aquel honorable hombre que siempre estaba cuando yo lo necesitaba... El que rompió mis maldiciones, mis demonios, el que me ayudó en mi vida amorosa, el que me ayudó a cumplir mis sueños...  
  
El Centro de Crianza Su-Zane comenzó a funcionar a pleno rendimiento de nuevo. Aquello, junto con las "maravillosas" noticias que me habían llegado, se puede decir que mi vida funcionaba de nuevo. Por si tenéis curiosidad, las maravillosas noticias que me llegaron era que a la familia Rustate les habían descubierto una gran cantidad de dinero negro que tenían escondido en un banco de Ciudad Trigal... ¡Iros al infierno, desgraciados!  
  
Dejando mis sarcasmos para otra ocasión, he de terminar con mi historia... La última vez que vi a Ash vivo fue cuando él, entre bromas, me sugirió que mi próximo intento podría ser crear una especie de fusión entre un Centro Pokémon y un Centro de Crianza... Así podría tener a mis servicios a todas las enfermeras Joys que quisiera... Los dos nos estuvimos riendo durante varios minutos...  
  
Desgraciadamente, ya no me quedan ganas de reír...  
  
***************  
  
Cuando yo oí en las noticias "Ashton Ketchum, líder del Alto Mando, ha muerto en un lamentable accidente de motocicleta", mi vida casi se puede decir que había llegado a su final...  
  
Llegué incluso a plantearme el suicidio... ¿Cuántas tragedias más debería sufrir en mi vida? ¿Cuántas?  
  
Sin embargo, una esposa preciosa, muchos amigos, y una enfurecida pelirroja llamada Misty detuvieron esos pensamientos. Misty, de todos los presentes, era la que más afectada estaba ante aquella tragedia, y me salvó de mi propia destrucción. Así que aquí estoy... En el funeral... Agarrando la mano de Suzie, y protegiéndola de la fina lluvia que había comenzado a caer con un paraguas... Sentía que todo aquello había sido por mi culpa... Jamás debería haberle vendido aquella motocicleta a Ash... Jamás me lo perdonaría...  
  
De nuevo una gran compañía, Silph S.A., había acabado con la vida de otra persona querida... Que gran ironía del destino... Mis ojos no pudieron soportarlo más y rompieron a llorar...  
  
"Ash..." -lloré.- "Las palabras no pueden expresar cuan importante has sido para mí. Eras como un hijo para mí, como un hermano... Eras la persona que me ayudó a cumplir mis sueños y a recuperar mi vida. El único que en los tiempos de mi destrucción siempre estuvo conmigo. Me ayudaste con mi primer amor verdadero, por irónico que parezca... pero no sólo a mí, Ash. Tu generosidad y bondad ha hecho a muchas personas felices, pero ahora... nos amargas la vida... ¿Por qué?"  
  
Yo metí una pequeña roca en su ataúd, con una Medalla Roca pegada a ella.  
  
"Esto es todo lo que yo puedo ofrecerte, aunque sé que no la aceptarás. Como la última vez, sí te la mereces. No por vencerme en un combate Pokémon, sino por una victoria en la vida. Superaste todos tus obstáculos, a todos tus adversarios... Y, además, te preocupabas al mismo tiempo de ellos como de ti mismo..."  
  
Recordé las últimas palabras que Willamena me dedicó... Creo que será apropiado dedicarle las mismas palabras a Ash.  
  
"Tú eres Ash Ketchum... El único y sólo único. Jamás habrá otro igual... Adiós... mi amigo..."  
  
Caí sobre mis rodillas. Vulpix y el Ninetales de Zane me rodearon cálidamente con su piel a pesar de la lluvia que caía en esos momentos. Suzie me abrazó también, intentando consolarme... Al final terminamos llorando todos juntos...  
  
"Ash... Te has ido demasiado pronto. Alguien con tanto futuro por delante, que había hecho tanto, ¿por qué tiene que irse?"  
  
"Ash... Por favor... Nunca te olvides de mí... Yo nunca lo haré de ti..."  
  
"Hasta siempre... Ash"  
  
FIN DE "BROCK SLATE" 


	3. Duplica Imite

DUPLICA IMITE ___________________________  
  
(Punto de vista de Duplica)  
  
Lo siento... No sé si seré capaz de decir alguna palabra... Creo que estoy llorando demasiado... Después de la canción en la que yo y Melody colaboramos, noté que no era mi voz lo único que se había roto... En realidad mi corazón estaba más dañado... roto... en pedacitos...  
  
El hecho es que cantar aquella canción me hizo bajar a las profundidades de la desesperación... Desesperación. Si a cualquiera de mis amigos le preguntáis que si yo he pasado por esa sensación, seguramente te respondan: -"¿Desesperación? ¿Ella? ¡Por favor! ¡Si ella es una de las chicas más divertidas que conozco! ¿Cómo va a saber ella lo que significa eso?"-  
  
Sí... Es posible que puedan responder eso, acompañándolo de alguna risita...  
  
A veces me sorprendo a mí misma de lo fácilmente que oculto mis sentimientos... Realmente, yo sí conozco la palabra DESESPERACIÓN... La conozco muy bien...  
  
Me quedé mirando a mis alrededores... Mi marido Todd estaba saludando a unos viejos amigos... A varios metros delante de mí pude ver a Sabrina y Melody intentando consolar a la pobre Misty... Incluso la frialdad de Sabrina se había ido... En un día como éste... un día en el que tenemos que decir adiós a... mi... As...  
  
No pude terminar de decir el nombre sin cerrar los ojos. Si los abría seguramente inundaría de lágrimas el cuerpecito de mi pequeña Sylia, dormida inocentemente entre mis brazos... Sabía que no podría aguantar más aquella situación, aquello no debería ser real... Abrí de nuevo los ojos, esperando que todo aquello sólo fuera un mal sueño... y lo único que vi fue depresión. Aún recuerdo el último "mal sueño" que tuve... Fue hace 20 años, cuando aún era muy inocente para comprender nada...  
  
***************  
  
A la única cosa a la que se supone que tienes que tenerle miedo es al propio miedo... Para mí, el miedo vino en la forma de mis padres. Perdón... Quise decir "padres".  
  
Cuando la gente normalmente me pregunta acerca de mi familia yo procuro cambiar de tema muy rápidamente. Lo hacía siempre tan a menudo, que la gente comenzó a extrañarse y a imaginar cosas... Algunos pensaban que yo sería huérfana... Otros, que sería una chica adoptada...  
  
No... Yo nací, seguramente, del vientre de mi "madre", y sabía perfectamente quién era mi "padre".  
  
Nací en el Hospital General de Ciudad Azulona, la ciudad en donde la fundación del Team Rocket comenzó hace ya muchos años. Mi padre era el hijo de un legendario Agente Rocket, al que seguramente conocerías mejor si conocieras algo de la historia de Jessie... Mi padre se llamaba Arnold Maxwell II, el segundo de la generación de los Maxwell, el cual llegó a ser una celebridad en el Team Rocket. Mi padre... Tan bastardo como lo fue mi abuelo. ¿Quién sería la estúpida que se casaría con un ser tan despreciable? ¡Pues quién va a ser! ¡La bruja de mi madre! Mi "madre", por llamarla de alguna forma, era Emily Honda, una mujer muy reconocida en el campo científico porque había inaugurado un laboratorio en el que se trabajaba en un estudio dedicado a crear una droga que mejoraba considerablemente las habilidades de los Pokémon. Lo aterrador de todo esto es que también había sido diseñado para funcionar en humanos... sin preocuparse de los posibles efectos que pudieran ocasionar... Recuerdo la cantidad de muertes innecesarias que estás "medicinas vitaminizantes", como ellos las llamaban, provocaron a muchos Pokémon... y personas.  
  
En ese tan maravilloso ambiente en el que mis padres se movían, yo fui engendrada...  
  
Bueno. Creo que la primera cosa que yo llegué a entender desde mi nacimiento es que yo fui un completo error. Ellos jamás quisieron tener hijos, pero un día ellos tuvieron un pequeño "despiste" o "accidente" y... por desgracia, nací yo... Duplica.  
  
La primera vez que mis padres me golpearon fue a la edad de tres añitos... Mi "madre" tenía escondido en la casa un pequeño látigo, para usarlo en sus macabros juegos... Pero, aquella vez, y estando ambos borrachos, encontraron muy divertido torturar a su pequeño "error", su hija, que lo único malo que había hecho era existir. Si tanto me odiaban, ¿por qué no me abortaron en su momento? Seguramente sería por alguna extraña ley del Team Rocket... Seguramente los hijos de los agentes estaban condenados, por algún tipo de contrato, a ser también miembros del Team Rocket en el futuro. A más miembros, mejor para ellos. De hecho, lo mismo pasó con Jessie.  
  
El dolor era insoportable. Aún tengo las cicatrices de los golpes marcadas en mi espalda, y no importa cuántos años pasen y cuántos recuerdos sean borrados... Cada latigazo era como un puñal que se me clavaba lentamente en la conciencia... Lentamente... Una y otra vez... Podéis creerme... Sufrí tremendas palizas durante los cuatro años siguientes.  
  
Sólo tuve una salida a mi sufrimiento: la Biblioteca Azulona.  
  
********  
  
Cuando Arnold y Emily (me niego rotundamente a llamarlos padre y madre, incluso podría llamarlos de otra manera menos "respetuosa", pero estoy en el funeral de Ashy y no pienso faltarle al respeto) se tomaban un descanso en su tarea de torturarme, yo huía a la biblioteca... Sí, ya sé que a los 3 años el que una niña pequeña se aventure a ir sola a una inmensa biblioteca pueda ser un poco extraño, pero creo que conociendo a mis padres uno podría comprenderlo rápidamente.  
  
Por culpa de mis padres llegué a sentir un terrible miedo hacia los adultos... Quizá entre aquella inmensidad de mundo que podría ser una biblioteca pudiera encontrar alguna salida a mi martirio... Pero no sabía leer... Todo aquello era muy extraño para mí... La diosa Fortuna quiso que una dulce ancianita llamada Mary me atendiera amablemente... Aquella fue la primera persona en la que pude realmente confiar.  
  
"Hola, jovencita. ¿Te has perdido, pequeña? - dijo la anciana, sonriente.  
  
Creo que en aquella ocasión sólo respondí que quería aprender a leer... La viejita se quedó un tanto sorprendida, dado el hecho de que sólo tenía tres años y ya quería leer por mi cuenta.  
  
"Veo que eres una niñita muy inteligente... ¿Dónde están tus padres?"- me dijo ella, intrigada.  
  
"¿Papá y mamá? Están... fuera."- dije yo, muerta de miedo.  
  
No tuve valor para decir nada de mis padres... Sabía que si me atrevía a contar algo, mis padres lo mínimo que me harían sería torturarme una y otra vez. Eso me lo habían dejado bastante claro.  
  
Y, a los tres años, allí fue donde comencé con mi primera lectura... Y aquella primera lectura fue, como no, acerca de los Pokémon.  
  
Era lógico que una niñita de tres añitos pudiera estar interesada en los Pokémon, al igual que otros muchos niños de mi misma edad. Me gustaba verlos en aquellos bonitos dibujos de los libros. Todos parecían muy dulces y cariñosos (bueno, al menos la mayoría sí lo parecían).  
  
Allá, en la biblioteca, hice muchos amiguitos. Todos querían hablar conmigo y querían conocerme, pero yo no tenía mucho qué contarles...  
  
Bueno, al menos ese tiempo que pasaba en la biblioteca aprendiendo cosas me alejaba del horror que era la vida en mi casa.  
  
******  
  
Durante algo más de un año y algunos meses, hice aquella rutina, sin que mis padres notaran mi ausencia (estarían muy ocupados en otras "tareas"). Los bibliotecarios se puede decir que ya me tenían "fichada"...  
  
Los bibliotecarios llegaron a llamarme "La Ratita", tal vez por mi deseo de querer leer a mi temprana edad, y por mi afición a leer los llamados "libros complicados" para niños...  
  
De hecho, uno de los primeros libros que allí leí fue uno que me tomó unos cuantos meses en terminarlo... Una podía ser inteligente, pero seguía siendo una niña pequeña...  
  
No recuerdo cual era su nombre, pero hablaba de la vida de una familia durante tres generaciones desde el punto de vista del autor... Se narraban muchas calamidades y desgracias... Me recordaba algo a mi vida... Pero, al final, el autor consiguió derribar las barreras y pudo ser feliz.  
  
Y yo me pregunté... Si ese pobre hombre pudo salir de su tragedia personal, ¿por qué no iba a poder yo hacer lo mismo? ¡Si él pudo, yo también puedo!  
  
Un poquito rebelde sí que era, sí... Pero sólo tenía cuatro años.  
  
Me habría gustado llevarme los libros a mi casa, para poder leerlos allí con más detenimiento, pero no pude. Temía que mis padres se enfurecieran si me veían hacer algo distinto de quedarme en mi habitación, comer mi pan, beber mi agua, y sentirme totalmente miserable en la vida. ¿Cómo iban a permitir que su "error" viviera una vida digna? Si ellos me veían ligeramente feliz, ellos me pegaban... Si yo intentaba mostrar una sonrisa, ellos me pegaban... Si yo reía por alguna extraña razón, ellos me pegaban...  
  
Para ellos, esta rutina debería de suponerles un gran placer... En su propio trabajo como agentes del Team Rocket ya tenían suficiente tarea torturando a los Pokémon... Pero al parecer no tenían suficiente con ellos: tenían que seguir "trabajando" en casa, con una niña pequeña que no podía defenderse.  
  
Aquella horrenda rutina duró hasta mi quinto cumpleaños... Era esperar a que ellos se fueran a trabajar, para yo huir a la biblioteca, controlando las horas que me quedaba allí, para poder volver a casa.  
  
Aprendí mucho en la biblioteca... Sobre todo en mi especial vocación: los Pokémon. Había aprendido tanto sobre ellos que me había convertido en un manual de Pokémon ambulante. Me aprendía sus habilidades, sus ataques, sus ventajas e inconvenientes... Todo... Los Pokémon casi se habían convertido en mi propia Biblia...  
  
Sin embargo, un día, pensé que había llegado la hora de enfrentarme a mis padres.  
  
**********  
  
¿Cumpleaños? Ni hablar. Para mí era como otro día más, con los habituales "regalos" que yo obtenía de ellos. Aunque no me pegaran todos los días, he de reconocerlo, ellos disfrutaban más en aquellos días en los que se suponía que yo estaría más contenta... Sádicos e insensibles...  
  
Vivíamos en un barrio más o menos decente de la importante Ciudad Azulona. Y nuestra casa no estaba mal del todo... Salvo mi habitación, que casi parecía una fría cueva... Lo único que tenía era un colchón en el suelo, una sábana y una apolillada manta con la que intentar taparme... No había ni adornos, ni juguetes, ni nada... Sólo una pequeña niña deseando una pequeña luz en su vida...  
  
En mi quinto cumpleaños me di cuenta de que esa luz debería de estar en alguna parte... Y tenía que comenzar a buscarla ya... Todo comenzó al día siguiente...  
  
Yo volví de la biblioteca y, agotada, me fui a dormir. Como el resto de los días, ellos me despertaron tras venir de su "trabajo", pidiéndome que les hiciera la cena... No es que me molestara hacerles la cena... A pesar de todo intentaba ser obediente... Ya me daba lo mismo... Si no les gustaba la cena, me gritarían o pegarían... Y si les gustaba, me harían lo mismo. Sólo por verme sufrir. Jamás podría ganar.  
  
Aquel día ellos estaban actuando como los malditos sádicos sedientos de sangre que eran, besándose el uno al otro, preguntándose quién habría tenido el mejor día... ¿El Bastardo, torturando a aquel Sandshrew, o la Bruja, con aquel desesperado Hypno suplicando por su vida? ¿Quién habría sido el mejor sádico aquel día?  
  
Era imposible responder a la pregunta...  
  
"¡Hey, tú! ¡Mocosa! ¡Haznos algo de cenar! ¡Y más te vale que esté comestible esta vez! Hoy estamos de buen humor y no queremos que nos arruines el día." -dijo el hijo d... mi padre, con aquella mirada de imbécil que tenía.  
  
Yo no tenía nombre, al parecer. Siempre solían llamarme "mocosa", "niña", "estorbo", "error". Mi verdadero nombre era un misterio. Lo único que conocía era el nombre de mi familia: Maxwell... Supongo que sería un milagro que mis padres hubieran firmado el certificado de mi nacimiento...  
  
Afortunadamente, muchos años más tarde, y gracias a Jessie y James, un día pude buscar entre los datos del Team Rocket. Encontré que bajo el nombre de los Maxwell, mis padres, se encontraba el nombre de Anna Maxwell... Al parecer, ese sería mi nombre de nacimiento... Pero ese nombre lo odiaba... Al menos mi apellido...  
  
Volviendo al tema, tuve suerte de que en mi estancia en la biblioteca también leí muchos libros de cocina, por mi propio beneficio. Sé que no me iba a servir de nada, ya que mis padres me pegarían aunque la comida estuviera buena o mala, pero al menos se ensañaban menos conmigo si la comida les gustaba...  
  
Aquel día les estaba preparando algo de arroz. A veces me salía bastante bueno, y era la comida que mejor sabía hacer... Los miré, con sus habituales miradas de loco... No sé por qué me molestaría en hacer esa comida... Debería de hacer algo...  
  
Comencé a imaginar... A pesar de mis cinco años yo ya pensaba en ser algo importante en la vida... ¿Entrenadora Pokémon? ¿Maestra Pokémon? Sabía mucho acerca de los Pokémon, así que parecía una opción razonable. Lo malo es que yo necesitaba tener al menos 10 años para poder conseguir la licencia. ¡Ya no podía aguantar más en este infierno de casa!  
  
Me quedé tan ensimismada soñando despierta que no me di cuenta de que el arroz se estaba quemando. Desgraciadamente, mis padres sí se dieron cuenta. Siempre notaban cuando hacía algo mal, como si tuvieran una especie de detector o algo así.  
  
Desee que su detector no se hubiera encendido en aquellos momentos...  
  
"¿QUË? ¡MIRA LO QUE HACES, ESTÚPIDA!"  
  
Mi padre se dirigió a mí con otro de aquellos "dulces" nombres que me ponían...  
  
"HAS ARRUINADO LA CENA. ¿POR QUÉ NO DESPIERTAS DE UNA VEZ, ATONTADA?"  
  
Todos aquellos nombres me quedaban en la memoria como cientos de palizas recibidas... Sabía perfectamente lo que venía a continuación... Desee en aquellos momentos estar en otra parte...  
  
"¡EMILY, DAME EL LÁTIGO! ¡ESTA NIÑATA VA A APRENDER UNA LECCIÓN!"  
  
Mi mente se paralizó. Esa voz no era la típica voz del típico loco sádico, sediento del dolor ajeno. Esta vez era verdadera furia. Seguramente estaba buscando una razón para poder explotar con la furia del Team Rocket... Aquella furia que esa depravada organización metía en todos sus miembros.  
  
Yo grité de miedo, mientras mis jóvenes lágrimas fluían, rogando clemencia. Lo único que conseguí fue enfurecerle más. Emily me agarró, para que yo no pudiera escapar, mientras que mi padre descargaba el látigo sobre mi espalda con más fuerza que nunca...  
  
Mi espalda aún sigue teniendo una enorme cicatriz, señal de aquella noche de latigazos... Aún sigo teniendo esa marca... No puedo imaginarme por qué Todd no... bueno, eso lo contaré más tarde... He de procurar concentrarme en la historia... Aunque me cueste contar estos sucesos tan desagradables...  
  
Continuo... Sentí como mi sangre salía de mi espalda... Un sentimiento que jamás llegó a gustarme... Al contrario que a mi madre...  
  
"Esto es bueno... ella nunca había sangrado tanto antes..." -dijo ella, con una terrorífica mirada de satisfacción, como la psicópata que ella era.  
  
Mi padre seguía azotándome, una y otra vez. Cada latigazo iba acompañado de mis gritos de dolor... pero algo pasó...  
  
"¿Eh? Ella no me ha dicho que pare..." -dijo, extrañado.  
  
Uno de los placeres que mi padre obtenía de todo esto era el oírme gritar "¡PARA, POR FAVOR!" todo el tiempo. Esta vez, incluso considerando que el dolor era como diez veces más intenso, me negué a satisfacer su enferma mente. La sangre fluía continuamente de mis heridas, mis lágrimas inundaban mi rostro, mi cuerpo estaba hinchado por los golpes... Pero no pedí clemencia. Quería que siguiera y que me matara de una vez por todas... Así mi sufrimiento se acabaría...  
  
Pero el bastardo no quiso continuar. No le daba ningún placer continuar con aquello si no obtenía lo que él quería. Además, el sudor se le escapaba por el cuerpo y estaba agotado... Emily también estaba un poco blanca... De qué lo desconozco... yo ya apenas podía tener los ojos abiertos...  
  
Tras aquellos agonizantes minutos, el bastardo y la bruja se largaron a su habitación a dormir, y me dejaron allí sola, llorando, en el suelo...  
  
Afortunadamente para mí, mis largas horas de lectura en la biblioteca me ayudaron a conocer algunas nociones de medicina... Con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, después de semejante paliza, conseguí hacerme un aparatoso vendaje con papel higiénico y cinta adhesiva... Me lo coloqué alrededor de la horrible herida y...  
  
Dolía como si me estuvieran clavando agujas en la espalda... En aquellos momentos, con todo aquel dolor en mi espalda, unido a mi aún débil cuerpo, pensé que iba a morir... Debía tomar una decisión... Dejadme morir en aquella casa, con aquellos horribles "padres"... o arriesgarme a salir de allí, con la casi total seguridad de que moriría en las calles.  
  
Yo sabía perfectamente donde mis padres escondían las llaves de la casa... Esto explica el por qué de mis pequeñas huidas a la Biblioteca... Perdonad si no lo había mencionado antes, pero... Son detalles que a veces una no puede recordar...  
  
Salí a la calle... El mundo me estaba llamando...  
  
Aquel dolor era demasiado para mí. Eran las ocho de la noche, y se veía al sol poniéndose allá, en el horizonte. Jamás había visto ningún atardecer, así que me quedé observándolo maravillada... No me quedé mucho tiempo... Tenía que alejarme de allí cuanto antes.  
  
No sé ni como pude cruzar la calle... Cada paso era un suplicio para mí... No sabía dónde ir... ¿Dónde podría esconderme?  
  
Pobre de mí... El único lugar que conocía de aquella ciudad era la Biblioteca... Ese tenía que ser mi escondite... Allí no me encontrarían jamás mis padres... Allí jamás...  
  
Me desmayé. Me abandonaron las fuerzas a medio camino... Mi muerte estaba cerca... En aquellos momentos desee que Dios tuviera al menos un pequeño lugar en el cielo para mí...  
  
* * * *  
  
Cuando desperté, lo primero que pensé fue "El cielo no tiene paredes, ¿verdad?".  
  
A menos que el paraíso hubiera sufrido una remodelación recientemente, yo no estaba muerta.  
  
Sentí el calor del fuego de una chimenea, lo que hizo que me despertara. Creí que estaba de nuevo en casa... Pero en mi casa nunca encendían la chimenea. El poder sentarme delante de una chimenea para calentarme era algo que yo tenía prohibido, así que...  
  
"¿Estás bien, encanto?"  
  
Yo reconocí esa voz. Era aquella amable viejita, Mary, la bibliotecaria que me había dado el nombre cariñoso de "La Ratita" dado mi hábito a la lectura. Seguía doliéndome la espalda.. Pero ahora era un dolor diferente...  
  
"Señorita... ¿Mary?" -dije, un poco tímida.  
  
La anciana, Mary Aoitze, debería estar ya muy próxima a los setenta años, cuando yo sólo contaba con cinco... Sin embargo, su cálido espíritu y su cara amigable siempre me recibían amablemente cuando iba a la biblioteca.  
  
Ella estaba allí, guiando mis pasos de nuevo... Rescatándome...  
  
"Ah. Al fin has despertado, pequeña. Estaba preocupada. Pensé que estabas muerta cuando te encontré tirada en la calle, a pocas calles de la biblioteca." -dijo ella, con su seca, pero dulce voz.  
  
"Me... has... salvado..." -dije, aún sorprendida.  
  
"Has tenido suerte, pequeña. Yo volvía a casa en el coche, y te vi por el camino. Me sorprendió ver que hubiera alguien por estas calles a esas horas de la noche, y te vi desmayarte... y ahora estás aquí, en mi casa."  
  
Ella me ofreció una pequeña taza de cacao caliente. Aquello no podría ser cierto. Alguien estaba siendo amable conmigo. Volví a creer que estaba en el cielo... Seguramente era allí donde estaba... No, espera... No creo que en el cielo aún me siguiera doliendo aquella herida...  
  
"¿Te ha pasado algo malo, pequeña? Tenías la espalda cubierta de sangre... ¿Qué te ha pasado? -ella me preguntó.  
  
Casi dejé caer la bebida mientras los recuerdos volvían a mi mente... Aquellos recuerdos de los sádicos de mis padres golpeándome, martirizándome, pegándome... matándome.  
  
Miré el arrugado rostro de Mary. Reflejaba una gran sabiduría, aumentada con el paso de los años... Era imposible que no pudiera saber cómo me sentía...  
  
"Supongo que es algo que tú no querrás contarme, dulzura. Y me temo que hay algo que te está obligando a ocultármelo..."  
  
Ella paró porque sintió como una niñita de cinco años había comenzado a llorar sobre su regazo... Una niña conocida por sus padres como "el error".  
  
"Seño Mary... por favor... haga que paren... no quiero volver allí... son malos... por favor..." -dije, con toda aquella inocencia destrozada que yo tenía.  
  
Por primera vez en mi infancia, sentí el calor de un abrazo, viniendo de Mary. Como el abrazo que una abuela daría a su nietecita. Me sentí feliz. Nunca había tenido este sentimiento a lo largo de mi aún corta vida...  
  
"Ya pasó, pequeña. Todo pasó ya. Descansa... Ya estás a salvo... No hay nada de qué preocuparse."  
  
Sequé mis lágrimas y quise creerla. La primera historia de la chica conocida como "el error" había sido contada, al igual que al fin me había atrevido a hablar de mis padres.  
  
Le conté a Mary todo acerca de las cicatrices de mi espalda, y las secuelas que aquellas dejaron en mi mente... Ella al fin pudo comprender por qué pasaba tanto tiempo en la biblioteca... Aquello que la conté ya de por sí sería terrible oírlo de cualquier persona... Pero las cosas tomaban un color diferente si era una niña de cinco años la que lo contaba...  
  
Ella podría haber hecho alguna mueca de espanto... Pero de su rostro sólo salió una sonrisa...  
  
"Pequeña... Te prometo que eso no te va a volver a pasar otra vez..."  
  
* * * *  
  
A pesar de que ella vivía sola, y no tenía una cama extra, creo que el dormir en su cómodo sofá era infinitamente mejor que mi habitación... Todas las mañanas ella me levantaba, desayunábamos juntas y nos íbamos a la Biblioteca.  
  
Yo me quedaba allí hasta que terminaba su turno y volvíamos a su casa para tomar algo de té... Aquello comenzaba a ser una vida feliz... Para ambas.  
  
Ella, en uno de esos días, me enseñó una sección en la biblioteca en la que pocos niños de cinco años soñarían alguna vez... Para un niño normal de cinco años, jamás se le habría pasado por la cabeza. Pero para una niña tozuda, inteligente, y con ganas de olvidar su anterior vida, aquello podría ser un pequeño "sueño"...  
  
En fin, antes de que yo me convirtiera en entrenadora Pokémon, o en una actriz, acabé aprendiendo artes marciales... de los libros de aquella inmensa biblioteca.  
  
La gente siempre se ha preguntado por qué soy capaz de imitar a la gente tan bien. Supongo que el haber entrenado duramente para aprender artes marciales y danza interpretativa, eso podría responder perfectamente a la pregunta. Tendría sólo cinco años, pero ya quise desarrollar mis habilidades. Tenía que comenzar a dar forma a mi vida... Fue precisamente aquí donde comencé a interesarme en la interpretación... Este lugar había sido mi punto de partida. Comencé a leer sobre vestidos y disfraces, y sobre famosos actores y actrices. En aquellos tiempos las actuales estrellas de cine Brad Van Dam y Fiorello Capucchino habían comenzado a dar sus primeros pasos, y mi sueño era seguirlos. Aprender más y más cosas había comenzado a ser una obsesión para mí. Aprendí artes marciales, danza, diseño de vestidos, poses de actores y cientos de Pokémon, con sus respectivos ataques... Todo esto podría ser demasiado, pero me encantaba seguir aprendiendo cada día más. Era todo un desafío para mí, y al menos con todo esto podría estar lo más lejos posible de Arnold y Emily.  
  
Era bastante obvio que a ellos ni les importaba dónde pudiera estar escondida, ya que jamás hicieron ningún esfuerzo por quererme. Algo que me asustaba pensar era que Mary los podría haber denunciado a la policía... Menos mal que no lo hizo... A los pocos días el Team Rocket habría venido a tomar cartas en el asunto... Con lo que quiere decir eso... Menos mal que no lo hizo...  
  
Al menos ahora puedo llevarme mis libros a casa. Recuerdo como Mary sonreía al verme practicando mis ejercicios de Tai Chi y Kempo... Creo que estaba muy graciosa haciendo esas cosas a mi edad... Más divertido para ella fue cuando intentaba interpretar en casa una de las obras de Pokespeare. Mis inútiles intentos de poner una voz varonil hicieron que ella comenzara a reír como nunca la había oído reír... Supongo que la voz de pito que llegué a poner fue demasiado para ella... También recuerdo como en uno de mis bailes la rompí sin querer un bonito jarrón que había en el salón de su casa. Y en vez de reñirme, rió tanto que se le cayó la dentadura postiza... Nos reímos tanto aquella vez que aún no se me ha quitado el recuerdo...  
  
Al fin podía ser feliz...  
  
*******  
  
El aprenderme todos los ataques de los Pokémon sólo era simple cuestión de estudio y memoria. Si yo quería ser una maestra Pokémon, debería saber que en los combates Pokémon uno podría encontrarse cualquier sorpresa, y yo quería estar lista para cualquier sorpresa. Desde los tres a los ocho años, eso sería algo constante en mi vida.  
  
A pesar de que Mary estaba ya próxima a los setenta años, ella seguía viéndome como a su "nieta" adoptada. Cuando yo salía con ella para ayudarla a comprar o para dar un paseo por el Parque Azulona, recuerdo como la gente nos miraba, sonrientes, viendo lo bien que "nieta" y "abuela" se llevaban.  
  
Una vez pasamos cerca del Gimnasio de Erika... Recuerdo que yo sonreí a Mary y la dije...  
  
"Yo venceré al líder del Gimnasio algún día y haré que estés orgullosa de mí. ¡Yo seré una Maestra Pokémon!" -dije, inocentemente.  
  
"¿Pero no querías tú ser una actriz, pequeña?" -ella respondió.  
  
"Pues seré las dos cosas... ¡Tengo dos manos! ¡Tienes que confiar más en mí, abuelita!" -dije.  
  
Pude ver la cara de alegría que ella puso cuando yo dije esas palabras. Yo era una inocente niñita de seis años en esos momentos... Pero aquellas palabras creo que la llegaron al corazón... Ella había triunfado donde mis padres habían fracasado...  
  
Sin embargo, la tragedia estaba siempre persiguiéndome... Pero mi mayor tragedia fue, también, el principio de mi vida como Duplica Imite...  
  
******  
  
A la edad de setenta años, supongo que su muerte no habría sido del todo inesperada...  
  
El cómo Mary murió, ya es otra historia...  
  
Recuerdo como Mary me dijo que ella estaba deseando apuntarme en un lugar llamado "La Casa de la Fantasía", un lugar en el que una compañía de teatro especializada en jóvenes actores y actrices daba sus actuaciones... Ella sabía que aquello me haría gran ilusión...  
  
Ella había ahorrado algo de dinero para mí, como hacían muchas abuelitas con sus nietos. Aquello me hizo tan feliz que me es complicado expresarlo con palabras...  
  
Pero la felicidad seguramente debería ser una palabra imposible para mí...  
  
Echando un vistazo al periódico que Mary había comprado a la mañana siguiente pude enterarme de que "La Casa de la Fantasía" había sido declarada en ruinas. No es que hubiera sido demolida... De hecho, había comenzado a arder bajo "extrañas circunstancias". En otras palabras, los bastardos de mis padres la quemaron...  
  
¿Que por qué hicieron eso? Por que ellos habían conseguido averiguar dónde estaba viviendo... Y también conocían mis sueños...  
  
Lo supe porque ellos mismos me lo dijeron...  
  
La noche después del incendio yo lloraba mientras dormía, mientras otro sueño se esfumaba... No me duraron mucho las lágrimas... Sentí un pañuelo rodeándome la boca y respiré lo que parecía cloroformo...  
  
Perdí el conocimiento, sabiendo que a partir de ahora mi vida jamás volvería a ser la misma...  
  
***********  
  
Me desperté entre la lluvia... A las afueras de Ciudad Azulona, bajo el cielo estrellado... Oía unas malvadas risas... Unas risas que provenían de dos personas muy familiares para mí, que tras varios años sin volverse a aparecer en mi vida, allí estaban de nuevo. Parecían estar celebrando algo.  
  
"Bueno, bueno. Veo que al fin la familia vuelve a estar unida de nuevo..." -dijo Emily, con aquella sonrisa malévola.  
  
"Hoy vas a venir a conocer a tu abuelo, mocosa. ¿A que tu vida es un asco?" -dijo socarronamente Arnold.  
  
"Supongo que será porque echamos abajo edificios, destrozamos tu vida, tus sueños... tu nueva casa..." - añadió Emily.  
  
No. Ellos no podían haber...  
  
"No sé si los bomberos conseguirán encontrar sus viejos huesos entre toda aquella ceniza... De todas maneras, no creo que se haya perdido mucho... Al fin y al cabo, sólo era una vieja urraca. Cuando has visto a una, ya las has visto a todas..."  
  
Sí. Lo hicieron. ¿POR QUÉ?  
  
"¿La... habéis...? -dije, entre lágrimas.  
  
"Podríamos haberte matado a ti también, por ser tan mala hija. Pero creo que sería más divertido para nosotros torturarte sólo un poquito más antes de acabar contigo..." -dijo Arnold, con una mirada fría.  
  
"¿Qué? ¡Soy vuestra hija! ¡No podéis hacer eso!" -grité.  
  
"¿Hija nuestra? ¡Ja! Tú eres demasiado dulce y buena para poder formar parte del Team Rocket... Sería una vergüenza para nosotros tener una hija como eres tú, mocosa estúpida..." dijo Arnold.  
  
Pude ver el lanzallamas que tenía entre sus manos. El lanzallamas que usaron para quemar "La Casa de la Fantasía"... El lanzallamas que usaron para quemar la casa de Mary... El mismo lanzallamas que usarían para acabar con mi vida.  
  
"Lo mejor de todo esto va a ser oír de nuevo tus gritos de dolor, antes de comenzar a agonizar lenta y dolorosamente... Esto va a ser delicioso..." dijo Emily, mientras se relamía.  
  
Sólo tenía ocho años... Y mi vida iba a acabar, sin ni tan siquiera poder aprovechar todo lo que había estado aprendiendo estos últimos años... Cerré mis ojos... no quise mostrar miedo. No iba a concederles el placer a esos dos monstruos de verme sufrir... puede que la lluvia pudiera parar esto...  
  
... o puede que un cierto Pokémon hubiera escuchado mis plegarias...  
  
"¿Uh? ¿Qué demonios es esto?" -dijo Arnold, confuso.  
  
Vi como una pequeña masa rosa se había introducido en el arma... ¡haciéndolo explotar! Emily y Arnold salieron despedidos varios metros... delante de mí pude ver, un tanto chamuscado, la adorable carita de mi salvación...  
  
Ditto. Mi primer Pokémon... y mi primer Ditto. No será el último que yo tenga, pero sí será el Ditto al que más cariño llegué a tener.  
  
"¿Un... Ditto?" -dije, confundida.  
  
Los dos agentes Rockets mal llamados "padres" se levantaron doloridos del suelo. Vi a Arnold agarrándose su ensangrentada mano derecha y a Emily con una brecha sobre su ojo izquierdo, ambas cosas ocasionadas por la pequeña explosión del lanzallamas... De repente, el Ditto comenzó a transformarse... ¡en el mismo lanzallamas que antes había conseguido destruir!  
  
A partir de entonces supe que ese Pokémon debía de ser especial... Me estaba defendiendo... Él no estaba asustado...  
  
Yo no debería de tener miedo...  
  
Pude entender al fin por qué mis "padres" eran tan brutales conmigo... Temían no poder controlarme... Temían que pudiera volverme contra ellos, ahora que había abierto los ojos... Podría vengarme de todo lo que me hicieron... Podría...  
  
Me agaché y cogí el Ditto-lanzallamas y grité...  
  
"¡Iros de aquí! ¡Dejadme en paz! ¡No quiero volver a veros!" - dije, con lágrimas en los ojos...  
  
No estaba segura de si el Ditto-lanzallamas funcionase, pero yo estaba muy enfadada... Si hubiera funcionado... y los hubiera matado, no sé qué podría haber sido de mí...  
  
Aquellos dos desgraciados abusaron de mí, me torturaron una y otra vez, me destrozaron física y psicológicamente, mataron a la única persona que yo pude considerar familiar mío, quemaron mis sueños... Aquello era demasiado para una pobre niña de ocho años...  
  
Sin embargo, una furiosa niña de ocho años con un lanzallamas era algo por lo que Emily y Arnold no querían arriesgarse a morir... Huyeron, doloridos y vencidos. Había conseguido vencer a mis padres, al fin...  
  
Pero, ¿a qué precio? Caí sobre mis rodillas, sabiendo que ahora, más que nunca, estaba totalmente sola en el mundo...  
  
¿Sola?  
  
"¿Dit?" -dijo una adorable vocecita.  
  
Vi que el Ditto había vuelto a su forma original, y estaba allí conmigo. Yo conocía todo acerca de todos los Pokémon del mundo... Y, ¿cual sería el mejor Pokémon para mí, sabiendo eso? Fácil. Un Pokémon que pudiera convertirse en cualquier otro Pokémon.  
  
"Ditto..." -dijo, en un tono un tanto raro.  
  
Miré la boca de Ditto, y noté que tenía algo. Eran unas bayas rojas que había encontrado en el suelo, y que ahora estaba comiendo. Me aseguré que no fueran venenosas... Y le sonreí... Parecía bastante hambriento.  
  
Sin dejarle terminar de comer, lo levanté del suelo y lo abracé. Me había salvado la vida.  
  
"Muchas gracias... Gracias, amiguito." -dije, emocionada.  
  
Aquello creo que fue el principio de una gran amistad...  
  
**********  
  
No creo que sea complicado de entender que la relación que puedes llegar a tener con tu primer Pokémon puede ser muy fuerte. El equipo que formaban Ash y Pikachu es un gran ejemplo de ello... Odio usar el tiempo pasado para hablar de Ash... Aún no puedo creer que él se haya ido para siempre... Y eso que ahora mismo estoy delante de su ataúd...  
  
Seguiré con la historia...  
  
Ditto fue mi salvador... Casi podría decir que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro... Durante algún tiempo pude sobrevivir gracias a las bayas y frutas que nos encontrábamos por el camino...  
  
Al día siguiente de conocer a mi Ditto conseguimos llegar a una casa quemada... Sí, lo habéis adivinado... Era "La Casa de la Fantasía" que seguramente ya conoceréis... Era aquel lugar en el que se suponía que yo me iba a preparar para ser una actriz... Aún sigo sin comprender por qué no acabó por derrumbarse...  
  
Aquella casa estaba a unos dos kilómetros de Ciudad Azulona, y prácticamente nadie solía pasar por allí ahora, después de la catástrofe...  
  
Aquella fue a partir de ahora mi nueva casa... Quemada y casi condenada al olvido, aquella casa era el único lugar dónde podía quedarme... A mis ocho años tenía que aprender a valerme por mí misma...  
  
Sabía que a pesar de la ayuda de Ditto no podría sobrevivir mucho tiempo a base de frutas y bayas... Tenía que tomar una decisión.  
  
Tenía que comenzar mi vida...  
  
Sé que Mary estaría orgullosa de mí...  
  
Lo sé...  
  
Miré a mi Ditto y vi que me estaba sonriendo. Le cogí entre mis brazos (jamás quise meterle en un Pokéball, principalmente porque en esos momentos no tenía ninguno, y porque él mismo se merecía la libertad que él me había otorgado) y nos dirigimos caminando hacia Ciudad Azulona...  
  
Al llegar allí me enteré de que iba a comenzar un Campeonato Pokémon dentro de tres días... Y había un premio equivalente a ¡5000 $! para el ganador...  
  
Aquello me entusiasmó... Mi Ditto tenía bastante experiencia de su época de Pokémon salvaje, y seguramente podría serme muy útil en aquel campeonato... Había llegado la hora de que el "D Team", como una vez Ashy llamó a mi equipo de Dittos, comenzara a dar sus primeros pasos.  
  
La primera sorpresa desagradable que me tocó soportar fue que para poder apuntarme a aquel torneo yo necesitaba un nombre... Un nombre... Qué ironía... En esos momentos aún no sabía ni cómo me llamaba, ya que mis padres jamás me lo dijeron... Y supongo que el nombre cariñoso de "La Ratita" que una vez Mary me puso no creo que pueda ser un buen nombre...  
  
"Y AHORA, EL CONTRINCANTE DEL GRAN CAMPEÓN DE KANTO ES... ¡LA RATITA!"  
  
Ewwww... Realmente ese pensamiento casi me provoca náuseas...  
  
En esos momentos pensé que había llegado el momento de comenzar una nueva vida... Mire a mi pequeño compañero... El Pokémon cambiante... Cambiante... Necesitaba un cambio... Un nombre que reflejara mi nueva vida...  
  
Duplica Imite.  
  
Ese sería mi nombre a partir de entonces... Un nombre que reflejaría que era una nueva persona... Un nombre con el que rompería la relación con mi horrendo pasado... Un nombre que sigo conservando 17 años después. De hecho, aún sigo conservando el nombre, incluso habiéndome casado con mi Toddy-deh-poo, como él mismo podría confirmar...  
  
En fin... Como es obvio, fue Ditto el Pokémon que inscribí en aquel campeonato.  
  
El torneo consistía en combates de "1 vs 1". No me habría importado... Ellos podrían haber tenido 6 y yo sólo 1, pero no me iba a asustar fácilmente... Estaba dispuesta a ganar ese premio... Costara lo que costara...  
  
Una vez me apunté para el torneo, volví hacia mi "casa"... Me miré en un espejo roto que por allí dentro había... Tenía el pelo excesivamente largo y mal peinado, ya que mis padres jamás quisieron hacer algo que pudiera hacer sentir bien a su hija... Y yo jamás había prestado mucha atención a mi aspecto... De hecho, en la casa de mis padres jamás pude mirarme a un espejo...  
  
"Ditto, ¿podrías transformarte en un cuchillo?" - dije a Ditto.  
  
Me di cuenta de que Ditto mostraba cierto pánico en su mirada. Seguramente él creía que yo... bueno, ya sabéis...  
  
Ditto, no sin negarse varias veces, acabó por transformarse en un cuchillo. Sonreí satisfecha y use el borde afilado del cuchillo para cortarme mi largo pelo... Tras cortármelo, use algo de tela que encontré por allí para hacerme unas gomas para el pelo... Que usé posteriormente para dar forma a mis características coletas...  
  
El cambio ya era completo... Abracé a mi Ditto y, a pesar del hambre y cansancio que tenía después de la caminata, me sentía más viva que nunca.  
  
Los tres días siguientes pasaron demasiado despacio para mí...  
  
************  
  
Sabía que mi primer Ditto era diferente a todos los demás... Después de verle transformarse en aquel lanzallamas, pude comprobar que tenía la habilidad de convertirse en cualquier Pokémon u objeto... No había nada en lo que no pudiera transformarse. Estuve practicando con él una gran cantidad de imitaciones durante las tres noches anteriores, hasta que acababa agotada y me iba a dormir...  
  
Mi querida Mary había abierto una pequeña cuenta en el banco para mí... Se lo agradezco, pero desgraciadamente no había mucho dinero en ella... Si al menos consiguiera ganar ese premio... Si yo lo ganara...  
  
No. Iba a ganar ese premio. Lo necesitaba... Necesitaba ese dinero...  
  
Y el día del torneo llegó.  
  
Vi la Plaza Mayor de Azulona repleta de entrenadores, hablando con sus Pokémon. Vi como los devolvían a sus Pokéballs, cosa que ya jamás llegué a hacer... nunca. Ni tan siquiera cuando yo tuve mis seis Dittos... Su libertad era la mía...  
  
La competición se celebraba en aquella inmensa plaza... Hasta que me tocara el turno, me quedé mirando la competición.  
  
Recuerdo que por ese entonces sólo tenía ocho años, pero allí podía competir gente de todas las edades. La mayoría tenían diez años o más, eso era obvio... Había otros pocos de mi edad, también... Pero me sentía extraña... Al menos todos aquellos jóvenes entrenadores tenían a alguien que los acompañara... Algún amigo en el que apoyarse... Yo estaba allí sola...  
  
Desde el asesinato de Mary, por parte de Arnold y Emily, comencé a echar de menos la compañía de seres humanos. Jamás volví a la Biblioteca desde entonces, así que jamás pude volver a ver a los viejos amigos que allí hice... El ver a toda esa gente allí me hizo sentir solitaria.  
  
No. Ditto estaba conmigo. Era lo único que necesitaba. Ya no podía confiar en la gente, ni en nadie. No podía tener confianza en nadie... Muchas gracias, "padres"... No os podéis imaginar lo mucho que os "quiero"...  
  
Sé que este pensamiento es estúpido, ya que en el mundo también existen muy buenas personas... Pero mis padres me habían destrozado por completo... Es complicado poder volver a confiar en las personas después de todo por lo que pasé...  
  
Vi que mi Ditto me miró, preguntándose en qué estaría yo pensando... Le sonreí, mientras él seguía subido en mi hombro.  
  
"¿Estás preparado, Ditto?" -le dije.  
  
"¡Dit!"  
  
Tomé eso como un sí.  
  
***********  
  
Muchos de aquellos entrenadores hacía tiempo que habían comenzado sus viajes Pokémon y algunos ya tenían algunas medallas. De hecho, varios habían conseguido ganar la medalla Arcoiris de manos de Erika... Aquellos eran considerados los favoritos para ganar el torneo.  
  
Precisamente contra uno de estos "favoritos" fue contra el que tocó luchar...  
  
"¡Ooowwwww! ¡Qué niña más mona! Si tú quieres, procuraré no ser demasiado duro contigo, preciosa... Acabo de ganar la medalla Arcoiris y mi Growlithe tiene ganas de más... Pero puedo ser bueno..." -me dijo un chico gordito, de unos trece años.  
  
"No hace falta que seas bueno... Si tu Pokémon es igual que tú, lleno de aire caliente, no creo que dure mucho..." -dije, en tono burlón.  
  
Oí algunas risas entre los que veían mi combate... Curioso... Una niña de ocho años había conseguido la primera ventaja psicológica ante un arrogante chico de trece años... Esto iba a ser interesante...  
  
"¿Eh? Ignoraré el comentario... ¡Adelante, Growlithe! -dijo el chico, mientras lanzaba el Pokéball.  
  
"¡Ditto, te elijo a ti!" - dije yo, con gran confianza en mis posibilidades.  
  
Creo que al chico por poco le da un ataque de risa al ver a mi Ditto.  
  
"¿Me estás diciendo que esa especie de moco rosa va a luchar contra mi Growlithe? ¡Debes de estar bromeando!" -dijo el gordito, mientras reía sin parar...  
  
Ahora iba a comprobar lo mucho que estaba bromeando.  
  
"¡Ditto, Transformación!"  
  
Para sorpresa de todos, ahora había dos Growlithe en la zona de combate. Pero mi Ditto-lithe se diferenciaba del Growlithe del gordito en una cosa: la cara, que seguía siendo la misma que Ditto tenía. Por todo lo demás, ambos Growlithes era idénticos.  
  
Noté que la gente comenzó a cuchichear entre sí, y mi oponente parecía un tanto confundido... Debía de aprovechar la situación.  
  
"Growlithe, será mejor que acabemos esto rápido. ¡Ataq...!" -intentó decir el chico.  
  
Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, mi super-rápido Ditto-lithe usó un poderoso ataque Derribo, tras dar yo una orden, el cual dejó al pobre y rollizo Growlithe fuera de combate, el cual no se esperaba semejante ataque...  
  
"¿Uh? ¿Qué?" - dijo el chico, sin creer lo que veían sus ojos.  
  
"Growlithe ha sido vencido... ¡Ditto es el vencedor!"  
  
La cara que puso el chico era impagable... Me dio hasta lástima... Pero eso acabó cuando oí los aplausos de la gente a mi alrededor.  
  
Ditto volvió a su forma original y se lanzó a mis brazos... Creo que la mirada de satisfacción que yo tenía en esos momentos no podría explicarse con palabras...  
  
***********  
  
Recuerdo las miradas de asombro que mis oponentes mostraban al ver como mi Ditto vencía a sus Pokémon en tan sólo un movimiento... Seguramente preguntándose que había algo especial en aquella chica... de tan sólo ocho años...  
  
En las semifinales, era bastante obvio que yo era la favorita del público ahora. Incluso cuando luché contra un chico que "supuestamente" dirigía un "gimnasio" acabé venciendo a su Electabuzz en dos movimientos... Primero lo paralicé con un Onda Trueno y luego hice que su Electabuzz mordiera el polvo con un gran Ataque Rápido de mi Ditto-buzz...  
  
Y llegué a la final... Sorprendentemente, la final me había tocado contra un muy bien entrenado (demasiado bien, diría yo) Raticate...  
  
Me tocó contra un hombre con monóculo y con un traje muy elegante... Era un hombre muy famoso, ya que había diseñado el "inundible" St. Anne (lo de "inundible" fue bastante discutido dos años después).  
  
"Bien, pequeña señorita. Debes ser bastante buena como para haber llegado tan lejos... Te aplaudo, a ti y a tu Ditto... ¡Sois extraordinarios!" -dijo el caballero, educadamente.  
  
"Muchas gracias, señor."- dije, un tanto avergonzada.  
  
Y así comenzó lo que yo llamaría mi primer combate "en serio"...  
  
"Raticate... ¡Patada Salto! -dijo el caballero.  
  
"Ditto... ¡Bajo tierra con un Excavar!"  
  
Raticate contra Ditto-cate. Hice bien en ordenarle a Ditto-cate que excavara, ya que así pudo esquivar aquella Patada Salto de aquel extraño Raticate karateka... Una vez la rata voladora aterrizó en el suelo, mi Ditto apareció detrás de él.  
  
"¡Ataque Rápido!" -dijimos a la vez el caballero y yo.  
  
Ambos Pokémon impactaron sus cabezas el uno contra el otro... Tras un rato de incertidumbre, ambos retrocedieron unos metros.  
  
"¡Vaya! Como yo me esperaba, tu Pokémon es bastante bueno. ¡Vamos a ver si puede soportar un Hiper Colmillo!"  
  
El Raticate del caballero se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia mi asustado Ditto-cate, mientras mostraba sus grandes dientes.  
  
"Ditto. ¡Usa el Doble Equipo! ¡Rápido!" -grité.  
  
Ditto-cate de repente comenzó a dar vueltas a gran velocidad, creando la ilusión de que había cinco de ellos... El Raticate se lanzó rápidamente a morder a uno de ellos y...  
  
...aterrizó al otro lado, un poco avergonzado.  
  
"Ditto... ¡Atácale con un Super Diente!"  
  
Mi Ditto-cate mordió bastante fuerte al indefenso Raticate... Dolorido, se liberó como pudo del mordisco y saltó hacia atrás... Sus reservas de energía habían sido reducidas a la mitad tras el poderoso Super Diente de mi Ditto-cate... El caballero comenzó a preocuparse...  
  
"¡Vaya con la jovencita! ¡Se va a enterar! ¡Raticate, Super Diente!"  
  
"Ditto. ¡Ataque Rápido!"  
  
Vi como el caballero mostraba una sonrisa. Algo me decía que guardaba un as bajo la manga.  
  
"¡Raticate, bajo tierra con un Excavar!"  
  
¡Vaya! Raticate había esquivado mi ataque escondiéndose bajo tierra, y un ataque Excavar era un ataque del que uno nunca podía fiarse.  
  
Veía esfumarse el gran premio...  
  
Espera un momento... Recuerdo que, en el anterior combate del caballero, su Raticate usó un potente ataque contra un Sandshrew... Y sí...  
  
Sí... Podría funcionar...  
  
"Y ahora, Raticate... ¡ARRIBA!" -dijo el hombre, mostrando una sonrisa de ganador.  
  
Pero, al igual que él sonreía, yo también sonreía...  
  
"Ditto... ¡VENTISCA!"  
  
Oí voces de entre el público. Parecían extrañados y sorprendidos...  
  
La sorpresa aumentó al ver que de los dientes de mi Ditto-cate comenzó a salir un intenso vendaval de nieve que impactó con gran potencia en el cuerpo del Raticate, que acababa de salir de su agujero...  
  
La fuerza del ataque hizo que el Raticate golpeara una pared cercana...  
  
Se acabó... El Raticate había sido vencido... Vi al caballero, aún sorprendido... Me estaba aplaudiendo...  
  
"Buen trabajo, jovencita. ¡Honestamente puedo decirte que te mereces un gran aplauso!" -dijo cortésmente aquel hombre.  
  
Me puse colorada... No estaba muy acostumbrada a que me dijeran cumplidos.  
  
"Gracias... Ha sido un gran combate, señor." -dije, avergonzada.  
  
Bueno... Supongo que a la gente de Ciudad Azulona le resultó sorprendente el que una niña de ocho años hubiera ganado la competición. Al menos ya tenía una base para sobrevivir, gracias al premio... (a pesar de que la gente cuchicheaba entre sí, preguntándose dónde estarían mis padres).  
  
Ahora que tenía el dinero, debería avanzar un poquito más.  
  
Yo debía continuar con mi sueño... Por Mary...  
  
************  
  
Como mis habilidades como entrenadora Pokémon eran incuestionables, seguí participando en aquellos mini-torneos, ganándolos... Bueno, no todos, pero los que gané al menos me ayudaban un poco a solventar mis problemas económicos...  
  
Afortunadamente para mí, "La Casa de la Fantasía" había sido abandonada, así que yo no tenía que pagar ningún tipo de alquiler o hipoteca por estar allí... Digamos que yo estaba hecha una pequeña "okupa"...  
  
El dinero me ayudó a remodelarla un poco...  
  
Fue en esa época cuando me di cuenta de que mi Ditto también había sido abandonado... como yo. Supongo que su anterior dueño, conociendo el problema que mi Ditto tenía imitando las caras, lo abandonaría...  
  
Creo que Ditto, al verme ante aquella situación en la que me pusieron mis padres, quiso unirse a mí, esperando que aquella humana (o sea, yo) fuera más buena con él que lo que su antiguo dueño fue.  
  
Afortunadamente para él, yo sí cumplía esos requisitos...  
  
Sí. He de admitir que cuando me di cuenta de que este Ditto no sabía transformar su cara me quedé un tanto extrañada... Era un Ditto, digamos, "defectuoso"... Pero el amor entre los Pokémon y los humanos puede llegar a ser más fuerte de lo que parece... Y yo quería a mi Ditto más que a nada en el mundo.  
  
Ahora que había cambiado mi nombre, tenía un buen Pokémon y algo de dinero, sabía que tenía que comenzar a vivir mi sueño.  
  
A pesar de todo, yo decidí no ser una Maestra Pokémon... Eh, seguía entrenando duramente, por supuesto... Pero mi objetivo no sería ese... No al menos convertirme en una Maestra Pokémon...  
  
Me convertiría en una "Maestra Ditto"... Eso sí que sería un buen reto...  
  
También pensé que debería continuar con mi otro sueño: el de convertirme en actriz. Quería ser una actriz, una verdadera estrella...  
  
Con el dinero ganado pensé en remodelar la casa, para acabar renombrándola "Casa de Imitación" de Duplica Imite... Así sería conocida a partir de ese momento.  
  
Sabía que sería un trabajo duro, pero gracias a Ditto, y unas cuantas noches sin dormir, conseguimos que la nueva "Casa de Imitación" estuviera lista para tener actuaciones de nuevo.  
  
A los pocos días puse un anuncio en el periódico de Ciudad Azulona, diciendo que el teatro abandonado de las afueras de la ciudad volvía a estar a pleno rendimiento... Y desde entonces no dejé de entrenar con mi Ditto, para poder satisfacer a los curiosos que se acercaran por allí.  
  
Sabía que tenía que dar lo mejor de mí misma para que aquello funcionara...  
  
Al principio la gente no venía... Era de esperar... No me importó...  
  
Con el tiempo llegué a imitar a la perfección a decenas de Pokémon... Me creaba hasta mis propios diseños, los cuales me ayudarían en mis actuaciones (y ya aprovecho para decir que también me hice los trajes típicos de la enfermera Joy o la agente Jenny, que como podréis imaginar eran prácticamente imposibles de conseguir esos trajes sin ser arrestada...). Ditto y yo llegamos a formar un gran equipo.  
  
Creía que el problema de la cara de Ditto no debería ser un problema... Es más podría incluso ser un aliciente para nuestras actuaciones, dada su rareza entre los Dittos. Quizá eso podría gustar a la gente...  
  
Sin embargo, tras unas pocas actuaciones, pude comprobar cuan desconsiderada podría a veces ser la gente...  
  
En una de aquellas actuaciones, y a pesar de mis grandes esfuerzos por satisfacer al público, comencé a oír gritos de "¡Vaya cara más estúpida que tiene!"... Nada de lo que yo dijera les importaba nada... Al parecer, como mi Ditto no era perfecto, no se merecía el respeto del público...  
  
*********  
  
Recuerdo que en la noche después de ese incidente me puse a llorar, preguntándome si todo lo que estaba haciendo serviría de algo...  
  
Ditto, al verme llorar, interpretó mal la situación... Creía que yo estaba enfadada con él, y se puede decir que casi salió corriendo... Ditto creía que yo también lo abandonaría, como hizo su anterior dueño... Creo que pensaba que yo tampoco lo quería...  
  
Yo lo detuve a tiempo... Aunque fuera triste para mí y para mi vida toda aquella situación, no era culpa de mi pequeño amigo. Supongo que el abrazarlo calmaría aquellos sentimientos durante algún tiempo...  
  
Tuve que cerrar la "Casa de Imitación", ya que la gente había dejado de venir... No sabía qué hacer. Las cosas no estaban saliendo como yo las había planeado... Y, a pesar del dinero que había acumulado gracias a los torneos y a mis actuaciones, no creo que pudiera sobrevivir por mucho más tiempo en aquella situación...  
  
Y entonces, un día... Él apareció...  
  
*****  
  
Ash Ketchum.  
  
Él, junto a dos de sus amigos, Misty Williams y Brock Slate, entraron a mi "casa", para resguardarse de la lluvia... Los había visto entrar desde la ventana de mi habitación, en el piso superior...  
  
No voy a entrar en muchos detalles contando todo esto, ya que seguramente sabréis qué es lo que ocurrió aquella vez... De todas maneras, voy a intentar resumirlo todo un poco...  
  
Sonreí... Era la primera vez que iba a tener compañía después de mucho tiempo...  
  
Así que intenté actuar de la misma manera que solía actuar frente a mi público... Tenía que aprovechar que venían nuevos "clientes"... (al menos así los consideré antes de conocerlos más a fondo).  
  
Tomé buena nota del vestuario de Ash... Fui a la habitación donde guardaba mis trajes y comencé a buscar rápidamente las ropas más parecidas a las suyas que pudiera encontrar...  
  
Cuando salí de allí, se puede decir que me había convertido en una réplica perfecta de Ash... Era igualita hasta en la gorra (era una gorra que Mary me había regalado por mi octavo cumpleaños: había pertenecido a su nieto).  
  
Bueno... Era igualita en todo salvo en que yo estaba infinitamente más encantadora en esas ropas de lo que el propio Ashy estaba en las suyas.  
  
No... Tranquilos... No os preocupéis... No me voy a convertir en Giselle... Es sólo una bromilla que nos teníamos entre Misty y yo siempre que a mí se me ocurría disfrazarme de él...  
  
Bueno, una vez imitado el entrenador, había que imitar a su Pokémon. Así que mi pequeño Ditto decidió meterse en la acción... ¡Ditto-chu había llegado a la casa!  
  
Recuerdo como Ditto y Pikachu comenzaron a hacer ese extraño "baile del espejo", en el que Ditto imitaba todos los movimientos de un extrañado Pikachu... A Misty aquello le pareció algo adorable y agarró a mi Ditto- chu, mientras yo observaba la escena escondida entre la oscuridad...  
  
El ver que la cara de ese ¿Pikachu? era un tanto extraña hizo a Misty asustarse, a Brock le hizo pensar... y a Ash... ¿Cómo lo describiría? Bueno, Ash seguía siendo Ash...  
  
Dos ataques Impactrueno chocando el uno contra el otro y su posterior y penoso intento de capturarlo lo explican todo, ¿verdad?  
  
Tras esto, había llegado la hora de hacer mi aparición estelar...  
  
Como todas las buenas actrices saben, el saber hacer una entrada dramática es siempre muy importante... Hice girar en mi dedo un Pokéball y lo lancé con tanta puntería que hasta Casey me habría contratado para su equipo de béisbol...  
  
Dos Pokéballs chocaron en el aire... Una persona misteriosa apareció (yo, claro ^_^)... Y Brock era el único de los tres que se dio cuenta de que yo era una chica disfrazada de Ash... Curioso...  
  
Después de presentarme yo y mi Pokémon, Ash tuvo que hacer un dañante comentario...  
  
"Entrenar a un Ditto es aburrido".  
  
¿Aburrido? Aquel bobo, al que yo llamé "Pequeño Ashy", parecía no conocerme demasiado... Y se celebró un combate...  
  
Como supongo que muchos de vosotros ya sabréis el resultado de ese combate no creo que haga falta describirlo, ¿verdad?  
  
En fin... Que el Pequeño Ashy acabó perdiendo, con la lección aprendida... Una vez resuelta aquella pequeña rencilla, me di cuenta de que podía confiar en aquellas tres personas.  
  
De hecho, a Misty y Pikachu les encantaban mis imitaciones, al igual que a Brock (seguramente la cosa había sido más "interesante" si yo hubiera tenido algunos años más, en vez de mis escasos diez años... ya sabéis a qué me refiero)  
  
Ash no estaba muy feliz, después de la derrota. Oí como Brock parecía maravillado con mi combate... Le parecía increíble que yo supiera tanto de los Pokémon...  
  
He de reconocer que aquellos halagos me habían pillado un poco desprevenida. Casi me sonrojo en exceso por lo que Brock dijo, antes de que Ash me bajara de las nubes con otro de sus comentarios.  
  
He de reconocer que por aquel entonces tuve una "pequeñísima" atracción por Brock... Sin embargo, los cinco o seis años de diferencia no era algo que se pudiera solventar fácilmente...  
  
Pero con respecto a Ashy... aquello era otro cantar.  
  
Había sido bastante bonito de su parte, al igual que de Misty y Brock, que me ayudaran para conseguir recuperar a mi Ditto cuando fue secuestrado poco después por Jessie y James...  
  
Sin embargo, para conseguir que una mala situación se convierta en una buena, había que hacer una gran imitación.  
  
Yo sugerí la idea de disfrazarnos como el Team Rocket, y Ash y Misty me enseñaron el lema (ellos lo habían escuchado unas pocas veces antes, así que ellos lo recordaban perfectamente... bueno, cuando quise decir unas pocas veces, quise decir unos pocos CIENTOS de veces). Conseguí los trajes para mí y para ellos y... sentí que, por primera vez, yo tenía amigos.  
  
El sólo ver la posterior reacción del Team Rocket fue realmente divertido...  
  
A pesar de todo... Ellos me hicieron un gran favor ayudando, sin quererlo, a mi Ditto a conseguir que al fin pudiera transformar completamente su cara... Además, conseguí que de ellos saliera una lágrima de emoción... Pero, a pesar de todo, Jessie y James seguían siendo unos criminales en aquellos momentos.  
  
Un fallido intento de cambiarme a Meowth por Ditto, seguido de un trabajo en equipo de Ash y yo juntos y... ellos despegaron de nuevo.  
  
Era perfecto... Todo era perfecto... Mi Ditto ya era perfecto... La vida podía seguir su rumbo. Y ahora, al fin, había conocido a los primeros amigos verdaderos humanos que yo jamás hubiera tenido: Ash, Misty y Brock.  
  
Cuando ellos se marcharon recuerdo que yo los invité para que vinieran a visitarme algún otro día... y, entonces... Ashy me sonrió...  
  
Sentí que mi corazón intentaba dejar mi cuerpo, pero se quedó atrapado en mi garganta... Casi me caigo de la escalera... ¿Había sido aquello un flechazo?  
  
Sí... Yo fui la primera del trío de "Las 3 Brujas de Eastwich", como Misty nos llamaba a Casey, Melody y yo. Ella sabía que nosotras tres habíamos sentido alguna especie de "flechazo" con "su" Ash, así que siempre nos había tenido MUY vigiladas en ese aspecto...  
  
Pero eso será algo que ya descubriréis con el tiempo...  
  
Si... Ya sé que Ash era tonto, cabezota a veces, un mal perdedor y un creído cuando ganaba, al menos en aquella época. Sin embargo, él era muy amable y adorable... Al menos para mi gusto... ¡Seguro que Misty me mataría si me oyera decir esto ahora!  
  
Pero ellos se fueron... No quería que se fueran... Recé para que por favor pudiera verlos de nuevo...  
  
Desaparecieron en el horizonte... Miré atrás, a la "Casa de Imitación", y decidí que había que volver a continuar con lo que había empezado...  
  
Había llegado la hora de que D&D volvieran a los escenarios una vez más.  
  
***********  
  
A los pocos días de la visita de Ash y compañía, volví a seguir con mis actuaciones... Me costó un poco volver a captar la atención del público, ya que la gente recordaba mis antiguas decepciones... De hecho, me tuve que rebajar a hacer mis actuaciones gratuitas... Tenía que conseguir que la gente volviera a verme...  
  
Pero ahora, con Ditto a pleno rendimiento, las cosas parecían que iban a mejorar... un poquito.  
  
********  
  
Al parecer, la gente que venía a ver mis actuaciones salía bastante satisfecha... Aquello fue mi beneficioso para mí, ya que estaba comenzando a tener algo de fama...  
  
De hecho, me sorprendió ver entre mi público a la famosa Lara Laramie, la dueña del Rancho Laramie... También estaba el experimentado guarda Johnson, guarda de la Zona Safari... Y Aya Sayokawa, hermana del Líder de Ciudad Fucsia: el Maestro Koga...  
  
¡Había conseguido atraer a celebridades! ¡Esa era una gran noticia!  
  
De hecho, pocos días después de aquella actuación, conocí la noticia de que los propietarios de la Zona Safari se habían hecho grandes admiradores míos... Gracias a ellos se había extendido el rumor de que una joven chica prodigio había comenzado a convertirse en una moda... De hecho, el señor Johnson me invitó a su casa, para que les ofreciera algo de mi arte a todos sus familiares... Algunos de ellos hasta me pidieron autógrafos...  
  
¿Yo, autógrafos? ¿La que una vez fue conocida como "el error"?  
  
¡No me lo podía creer!  
  
Desde aquel día, y gracias a la publicidad que el señor Johnson y su familia me habían dado, ahora recibía peticiones de muchos otros sitios... En algunos sitios hasta quisieron llegar a darme cantidades desorbitadas de dinero... Ya no sabía qué hacer... ¿Al fin lo habría conseguido? ¿Al fin podría realizar mi vida?  
  
**********  
  
Bueno, en realidad no me pagaban tanto por mis actuaciones, pero para mí todo aquel dinero que me daban me ayudaba bastante. Pero todo esto también tienen su parte negativa... Todos estos shows, actuaciones, viajes, a lo largo de todo Kanto... hacen bastante daño en los cuerpos de mi Ditto y yo... Siempre acabábamos agotados...  
  
El dormir siempre era un problema...  
  
La gente parecía haber olvidado que yo sólo era una chica a punto de cumplir 11 años... La gente había comenzado a tratarme como si fuera adulta, con las ventajas e inconvenientes que eso conlleva.... A veces llegué a pensar que yo quería ser una chica normal, aunque todo esto que me estaba pasando fuera mi sueño dorado... Quería también divertirme... Tener amigos y todas esas cosas...  
  
En una de mis actuaciones, en la que hice una parodia en versión Pokémon de la Guerra Civil de Kanto en la que peleaban los Republicanos Croconaw contra los Anarquistas Raichus... fue donde vi por primera vez al que sería mi marido 13 años después... Todd Snap.  
  
No. No fue otro de esos "flechazos" que a mí me dan demasiado a menudo... Yo sólo recuerdo que la primera vez que lo vi fue allí, con su inseparable cámara de fotos, haciendo fotos de los Croconaws y los Raichus mientras actuaban. Se me ha olvidado decir que aquellos Raichus y Croconaws me los prestaron los dueños de la Zona Safari, por si os extrañabais...  
  
¡Qué manía que tengo con irme del tema del que estoy hablando!  
  
En fin... Quería decir que Todd, como ya comprobaréis más tarde, me hizo un comentario muy bonito sobre aquel día, varios años después...  
  
"Nunca había fotografiado nada tan bello como las fotos que te hice a ti aquel día..." - él me dijo, años más tarde, más rojo que un tomate...  
  
¡Bah! ¡Ya lo he dicho! ¿Por qué tendré que adelantar acontecimientos?  
  
En fin, en realidad lo que me dijo aquel día del que estoy hablando fue un simple "Buen trabajo" a lo que yo respondí con un simple "Hola y adiós". No tenía muchas ganas de hablar con la gente en esos momentos, y menos aún con un completo desconocido. Además, en ese momento estaba muy cansada por culpa de aquel agotador trabajo de aquel día y no tenía muy buen humor que digamos...  
  
Pero he decir una cosa... ¡Aquel joven fotógrafo no estaba nada mal!  
  
***********  
  
Bueno... Llegados a este punto de mi historia, creo que ha llegado la hora de contaros como conseguí a mi segundo Ditto... ¡MiniDit!  
  
La historia de MiniDit es muy similar a la de mi Ditto... También había sido abandonado porque MiniDit también era un Ditto defectuoso... Es muy común entre estos Pokémon este tipo de "fallos", ya que el ADN de los Ditto es muy irregular y pueden sufrir alteraciones... En este caso el problema de MiniDit es que al transformarse en un Pokémon se convertía en un versión mucho más pequeña del Pokémon en el que se transformaba... A su antiguo entrenador no creo que eso le gustara demasiado y lo abandonó...  
  
Lo peor de todo esto es que yo vi ese abandono con mis propios ojos...  
  
Yo estaba caminando siguiendo el curso de un arrollo, cuando me encontré con un tipejo que estaba golpeando a un Ditto con un palo...  
  
"¡Esto es lo que te mereces por ponerme siempre en ridículo, estúpida masa amorfa!" dijo el chico, mientras lo golpeaba de nuevo.  
  
Mi Ditto, al ver aquello, estaba furioso... Yo también...  
  
El problema es que aquel chico debería ser dos años mayor que yo, y parecía ser muy violento... Cualquier otra persona se habría apartado de él para no salir malparado...  
  
Pero yo, puede que un poco inconscientemente, le planté cara. Yo ya no era la pobre niña pequeña que había sido en mi infancia... Ahora sabía artes marciales y tenía mucha confianza en mí misma... Y no iba a permitir que nadie sufriera por el abuso de nadie... Y menos aún si era un Ditto el que estaba siendo atacado...  
  
"¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?" -dije, enfadada, con las lágrimas a punto de salir de mis ojos.  
  
El chico me miró, de mala gana.  
  
"¿Y tú qué crees? ¡Estoy demostrando lo inútil que es este Pokémon! ¡Este estúpido Ditto sólo sabe transformarse en versiones más pequeñas de los Pokémon! ¿Sabes lo humillante que resulta eso cuando combato contra un Snorlax? ¡Bueno, supongo que este pequeñajo habrá perdido ya por última vez!"  
  
Vi, aterrada, como aquel desalmado golpeaba aún con más fuerza al Ditto con el palo... El pobre Ditto salió despedido varios metros.  
  
"¡Esto empieza a ser divertido!" - dijo aquella... "cosa".  
  
Estuve a punto de coger una piedra y estampársela en la cabeza, pero tuve que resistirme... Pero mi lengua no se resistió.  
  
"¡Hey, tú! ¡Caraculo! ¿Por qué no te metes con alguien de tu propio tamaño, imbécil?" - dije yo, desafiante, aunque asustada al mismo tiempo.  
  
El chico se giró, furioso, hacia mí... Pero al ver mi cara enfurecida sintió algo de extrañeza...  
  
"¿Cómo puede salir un lenguaje tan malo de una cara tan bonita? ¡Vete a tomar viento fresco, mocosa! ¡No me hagas perder el tiempo contigo!"  
  
No dije nada... Mi Ditto se bajó de mi hombro de un salto y se quedó mirando furioso a aquel entrenador...  
  
"¿Otra de esas cosas inútiles? ¿Así que estáis enfadados por lo que le estoy haciendo a este otro Ditto inútil? Os propongo un trato... Si me ganáis en un combate Pokémon os permitiré quedaros con aquel montón de gelatina rosa... Y si perdéis, ¡os largáis de aquí para no veros más!"  
  
No dije nada... Ditto estaba cada vez más furioso...  
  
"Veo que, aunque no contestes, estás de acuerdo... Será un combate entre esa cosa mal llamada Pokémon y mi gran Scyther... ¡Adelante, Scyther!"  
  
Mientras lanzaba su Pokéball, los recuerdos de mis padres golpeándome volvieron a mi mente... El ver a aquel Ditto siendo salvajemente golpeado por aquel imbécil me habían vuelto a traer aquellos pensamientos a mi cabeza... Aquellos pensamientos que jamás quise volvieran a aparecer...  
  
No iba a haber piedad...  
  
"¡Ditto! ¡Acaba con él!" - grité.  
  
Ditto no necesitó que se lo preguntaran dos veces... Astutamente se convirtió en un Arcanine, lo que provocó en aquel desgraciado una extraña expresión de pánico.  
  
"¿Qué... qué has dicho? ¿Cómo es posible esto?" -dijo, sorprendido.  
  
Con el paso del tiempo, y gracias a mi entrenamiento, Ditto había conseguido la habilidad de convertirse en cualquier Pokémon que se le antojara... Yo jamás usaba esta habilidad en un combate Pokémon, ya que aquello podría considerarse como hacer trampas, pero consideré oportuno saltarme las reglas aquella vez. Este era un caso especial, así que necesitaba medidas especiales... Para desgracia de él y su Scyther...  
  
Literalmente Ditto-cane hizo un "Scyther a la brasa" con un poderoso ataque Llamarada, y si aquel idiota no hubiera huido a tiempo seguramente mi enfurecido Ditto-cane hubiera arrancado la cabeza a ambos de un Mordisco... Los gritos de pánico de aquel chico y su Scyther pudieron oírse durante varios kilómetros...  
  
Una vez Ditto-cane se tranquilizó, y yo también, nos acercamos hacia el pobre Ditto herido... Lo abracé, mientras recordaba a Mary...  
  
"Shhh.... No tengas miedo, pequeño Ditto... Yo cuidaré de ti... Nada de esto volverá a pasarte..."  
  
Aquellos recuerdos me hicieron llorar... Mary había cuidado de mí... Me había salvado... Y ahora yo había tenido la oportunidad de salvar a un Ditto...  
  
Y la aproveché...  
  
Aquel Ditto me sonrió... Una sonrisa... otra sonrisa... Había conseguido ganarme el corazón de aquel pequeñajo...  
  
*********  
  
Pude comprobar con mis propios ojos aquella fabulosa habilidad de MiniDit, como cariñosamente yo lo llamé (sí, se nota que soy muy amiga de poner motes a la gente: Pequeño Ashy, Furia Pelirroja, Brocko Rocko... Toddy-deh- poh).  
  
La habilidad de MiniDit de transformarse en una versión reducida de los Pokémon a los que se enfrenta era bastante curiosa. Aunque yo, al contrario que el idiota de su anterior dueño, tomaba aquella habilidad más como una ventaja que como un defecto...  
  
¡Los Pokémon en los que se transformaba eran tan adorables con ese tamaño tan pequeño!  
  
Ni qué decir que esta cualidad atrajo irresistiblemente a Jessie y James... como ya os contaré más tarde...  
  
Yo recuerdo que una vez, en una de mis actuaciones, ordené a MiniDit que hiciera las mismas transformaciones que realizaba Ditto... A la gente le pareció tan adorable que al terminar la actuación me dieron una buena propina...  
  
Ditto sintió envidia de MiniDit los primeros días, pero ya se le ha pasado...  
  
Había ganado otro nuevo amiguito... Pero seguía teniendo mi corazón vacío... Sí, yo era muy independiente y sabía arreglármelas muy bien sola... Pero...  
  
Necesitaba alguna amistad humana...  
  
*********  
  
Mientras yo seguía convirtiéndome en una madura chica de 13 años, yo intenté expandir mis horizontes. Habiendo ya dejado algo de mi popularidad en Kanto, ya iba siendo hora de llegar a Johto...  
  
Antes de eso había pasado un tiempo en Isla Canela y las Islas Naranja, apenas dos semanas... Pero comparado con eso, Johto era un mayor desafío.  
  
Uno de los primeros fans que conseguí allí fue Whitney (Blanca), líder del Gimnasio de Ciudad Trigal...  
  
Recuerdo como hice una de mis actuaciones en su granja, frente a un batallón de 500 preescolares viéndome a mí y a mi Ditto haciendo una reconstrucción del último combate de Whitney (el cual, si os soy sincera, fue muy bueno).  
  
Mi Ditto se convirtió en un Kadabra (Ditto-dabra) y yo me disfracé de Miltank.  
  
Intenté hacer el ataque Desenrollar contra mi "enemigo" Ditto-dabra, pero la poca práctica que tenía haciendo ese ataque hizo que me golpeara la cabeza ridículamente contra el suelo... Las infantiles risas de todos aquellos niños, unidas a las carcajadas de Whitney, me provocaron a mí también unas inaguantables ganas de reír...  
  
A pesar de ese tonto fallo, había tenido un "éxito"...  
  
Esas caras felices mirándome, sonriendo... Aquellos niños tan alegres y felices... Eso era todo lo que yo necesitaba...  
  
Ahora que mi futuro parecía tan esperanzador, me negaba profundamente a volver a los pensamientos de mi terrible pasado... Aunque, como ya habéis podido comprobar anteriormente en mi relato, no siempre conseguía borrar los recuerdos...  
  
No mucho después de mi actuación en la granja recibí una llamada de un hombre, que al parecer era el director-jefe de una cosa llamada "Pokémon Theatre Arts"... Aparentemente, Whitney los había llamado para proponerme...  
  
No sé qué es lo que Whitney les habría dicho, pero aquel hombre me dijo que había sido seleccionada para participar en el próximo "Concurso Anual de Interpretación Pokémon".  
  
No me lo pude creer. Aquello era como si me hubiera tocado la lotería... Aquel concurso era como una especie de trampolín para que todos aquellos aspirantes a actores o actrices dieran su primer gran paso hacia el estrellato... De hecho, actores tan conocidos como Brad Van Dam o Fiorello Capucchino, a los que ya mencioné anteriormente, habían pasado por ese concurso antes de convertirse en las celebridades que ahora son...  
  
Aquello podría ser mi camino hacia la fama... Sólo espero que entre el público que viera mis actuaciones no se encontrara aquel "famoso" director de cine Cleavon Spielbunk... Ese tipo era la vergüenza nacional en cuanto a creación de películas se refiere... Casi me atrevería a perder el concurso a propósito si participar en sus películas fuera el premio... ¡Me dan náuseas sólo de pensarlo! ¡Sus películas son malísimas!  
  
Pero aquel concurso tardaría aún varios meses en celebrarse, así que hasta entonces os contaré otras anécdotas...  
  
*********  
  
En fin.. Un día yo estaba ocupada bebiendo una bebida mientras MiniDit era tratado en un Centro Pokémon... Estaba hablando con mi Ditto cuando....  
  
"¡Dit! ¡Ditto! -dijo Ditto, mientras subía nervioso sobre mi hombro.  
  
"¿Qué pasa, Pequeño Ditto?" -señalé, mientras veía como mi primer Pokémon señalaba a través de una de las ventanas del Centro Pokémon.  
  
Y pude ver, a lo lejos, la familiar figura de tres personas a las que no había visto desde hacía dos años y medio: Ash, Brock y Misty.  
  
La sonrisa que se me formó en la cara en aquellos momentos habría sido imposible de borrar... El verlos de nuevo me había llenado de tanta felicidad que...  
  
Me disfracé de nuevo, para intentar engañarles... (manías que tiene una).  
  
Al ver que la enfermera Joy no se encontraba presente, se me ocurrió una idea... No creo que a la enfermera Joy le importara demasiado, así que entré disimuladamente en su vestidor y agarré uno de los muchos trajes de enfermera que allí había colgados...  
  
Me reía para mis adentros mientras me ponía el traje y ordené a mi Ditto que se transformara en un Chansey... Justo en ese momento oí las familiares voces de Ash y compañía, mientras entraban en un Centro Pokémon aparentemente "vacío".  
  
Cuando ¿Chansey? y la ¿enfermera Joy? aparecieron, Ash y Misty no notaron el engaño... Brock, sin embargo, parecía tener una especie de detector de enfermeras Joys, mientras me miraba muy fijamente a la cara... A este Brock es imposible engañarle...  
  
Tan pronto como Ditto volvió a su forma normal, ellos al fin consiguieron darse cuenta de quien era... Me alegró mucho que ellos sonrieran al verme...  
  
Es genial tener amigos...  
  
*********  
  
Como estos acontecimientos es posible que también sean conocidos por vosotros, intentaré resumirlos un poco... desde mi punto de vista...  
  
Este día en el que Ash y compañía se encontraron de nuevo conmigo dieron lugar a varios momentos en mi vida que jamás olvidaré... Uno de esos momentos fue el de Jessie y James intentando llevarse a MiniDit...  
  
Pude comprobar, con bastante sorpresa, que Jessie y James tenían entre sus filas a un super-impresionante Wobbuffet... Se veía a la legua que ese Wobbuffet tenía bastante talento...  
  
Lástima que Jessie y James no supieran manejarlo del todo bien aún... Seguramente creeréis que los Wobbuffets son tontos, pero en realidad son unos Pokémon bastante incomprendidos... Los Wobbuffets salvajes viven escondidos en cuevas, ya que les da miedo la gente, o luchar contra otros Pokémon... Por eso nunca atacan antes... Siempre prefieren esperar y tener paciencia antes de hacer el siguiente movimiento... Son unos expertos en el arte de la concentración... Hasta Pokémon tan poderosos como Charizard o Alakazam deberían tener mucho cuidado con ellos...  
  
Pero el Wobbuffet del Team Rocket era especial. Al contrario que la mayoría de los Wobbuffets, este era muy alegre y... excéntrico. Pero no por ello era menos temible... Bajo ese aspecto estúpido y despistado se encontraba un gran adversario... Si era entrenado apropiadamente, claro... Cosa que, afortunadamente para nosotros, no era precisamente la especialidad de Jessie y James.  
  
Después de este pequeño homenaje a Wobbuffet (me cae bien este Pokémon), he de recalcar que también en aquellos momentos pude confirmar con plenas garantías que había comenzado a enamorarme de Ashy...  
  
Cuando el Team Rocket se llevó a MiniDit, yo y mis amigos comenzamos a buscarlos por todas partes... Ash había enviado a Noctowl y yo ordené a Ditto que se transformara en otro Noctowl... Esos dos Pokémon pájaro nos ayudarían a encontrar a Jessie y James.  
  
Ash parecía querer venir conmigo, lo cual me sorprendió un poco... Llegué a pensar que él... y yo...  
  
Ahora sé que aquello no significaba nada, ya que según me dijo Misty una vez eso lo hacía siempre... No le importaba ayudar a cualquiera... No buscaba recompensas... No buscaba intereses...  
  
Simplemente ayudaba... Y eso es lo que a Misty le atrajo de él, como ella me dijo...  
  
Pero, de todas maneras, en aquellos momentos, yo me sentía muy cercana a él.  
  
Seguiré contando...  
  
Estábamos caminando a través del bosque, y seguíamos sin encontrar a mi querido MiniDit por ninguna parte. Empecé a llorar, desesperada...  
  
"¿Y qué pasará si no lo encontramos otra vez? -dije, mientras Ash y Pikachu me miraban, preocupados.  
  
Recordaré lo que pasó a continuación por el resto de mi vida.  
  
Ash me puso una mano en mi hombro derecho, mientras yo lo miraba a sus ojos... Aquellos ojos me miraban amistosamente, con cariño...  
  
"No te preocupes, Duplica. Lo encontraremos. No sé a dónde habrán ido Jessie y James, pero mis amigos y yo ya les hemos parado los pies muchas otras veces... Recuperaremos a tu Ditto, Duplica... por ti. Te lo prometo..."  
  
Por ti. Te lo prometo...  
  
Aquellas simples cinco palabras me hicieron sentir como si se hubiera hecho el cielo en la tierra.  
  
Tuve que aguantarme las ganas de abrazarlo... Aquello era lo más bonito que me habían dicho en la vida, desde que Mary había muerto... Pero Ash sólo era un buen chico... No habría sido justo que me aprovechara de la situación... Así que sólo le respondí con un "Gracias... Ash".  
  
Él me ofreció la mano, y Pikachu una de sus pequeñas manitas mientras yo sonreía, enjugándome mis lágrimas... Unas lágrimas de alegría al notar la amistad de un gran amigo... Tras esto, continuamos buscando a Jessie y James... hasta que al final los encontramos y tras unos cuantos combates conseguimos recuperar a MiniDit.  
  
Pero también había encontrado algo... Había descubierto que me había enamorado...  
  
Otra de las cosas que descubrí aquel día era que Ash había comenzado a convertirse en un grandísimo entrenador, y mucho más maduro.  
  
Me trató con respeto cuando los dos fuimos a hacer un combate amistoso, tras recuperar a MiniDit (nuestro primer combate de aquel día había sido interrumpido por Jessie y James, mientras hacían una "aterradora" imitación de Ash y yo).  
  
El combate, del que nunca supisteis el resultado, os lo contaré a vosotros a continuación...  
  
¡MiniDit contra Totodile!  
  
"¡Esta vez no me pillarás de sorpresa, Duplica! ¡Ya he visto de lo que eres capaz!" -dijo Ash, mientras Totodile salía de su Pokéball.  
  
"¡Y esta vez yo no voy a ser tan blanda contigo, Pequeño Ashy! -yo dije, convencida de mis posibilidades de victoria.  
  
"¡Me parece estupendo, Duplica, pero esta vez ganaremos nosotros! ¡Totodile, Pistola de Agua!"  
  
El chiflado mini-cocodrilo de Ash disparó un potente chorro de agua hacia mi MiniDit, convertido en Mini-dile... Pero yo contraataqué...  
  
"¡MiniDit, Pistola de Agua! - grité.  
  
Los dos chorros impactaron y se anularon mutuamente, mientras los dos Pokémon retrocedían unos metros... Oí como Misty y Brock hacían sus comentarios acerca del combate: Brock estaba contando sus estadísticas sobre el combate, y Misty parecía no estar muy segura de a quién animar...  
  
Sí... Puede que en esos momentos me sintiera un poco culpable por sentir lo que yo sentía por Ash... Pero con el tiempo Misty y yo nos haríamos bastante amigas... Casi como hermanas... Y más ahora que Ashy se había ido...  
  
Continuo con mi historia, antes de que me ponga a llorar volviendo al triste presente del funeral...  
  
"¡Totodile, ataque Arañazo!" -dijo Ash.  
  
Y yo, por supuesto, contraataqué de nuevo...  
  
"¡MiniDit, Mordisco!"  
  
Mientras Totodile intentaba arañar la cara del pequeño Mini-dile, Mini-dile pegó un buen bocado en el brazo de Totodile...  
  
La posterior cara de sorpresa de Ash y Totodile habría que haberla puesto en una foto...  
  
"¡Oh, no! ¡Otra vez no!" -dijo Ash, preocupado.  
  
"¡MiniDit, ataque Placaje!"  
  
Y así MiniDit atacó a Totodile con un poderoso ataque Placaje y lo dejó KO, suponiendo otra victoria en mi cuenta personal...  
  
No...  
  
Espera...  
  
Eso no es lo que pasó...  
  
Vamos a ver si me acuerdo... ¡Ah, sí! MiniDit en realidad hizo su ataque Placaje, pero Totodile, con un ágil salto esquivó el ataque de MiniDit, que acabó estampando su cara contra el suelo, provocando que se me cayera la cara de vergüenza... (es razonable que me negara a contar la verdad de lo ocurrido, ¿no os parece?)  
  
"¡EH! ¡Esto no era lo que tenía que pasar! Se supone que era yo la que tenía que dejarte en ridículo, y no al revés..." -dije, en tono divertido.  
  
Os juro que vi a Ash sonrojarse al menos un poquito cuando yo dije eso, y procuré controlarme para no sonrojarme yo también...  
  
"Duplica... Todo vale en las batallas Pokémon... y... er... estoooo... ¡y en más batallas Pokémon!" -dijo estúpidamente Ash, mientras Misty, Brock y yo nos caíamos al suelo ante aquel estúpido comentario.  
  
"Lo que hay que oír... ¡MiniDit, recupérate y haz un ataque Cuchillada!" -dije, con ganas renovadas.  
  
La mirada en la cara de Ash reflejaba un claro ¡Uh, oh!  
  
"¡Totodile! ¡Haz tú lo mismo!" -dijo Ash, un tanto asustado.  
  
Hubo un silencio sepulcral mientras ambos Pokémon cocodrilo hacían sus ataques... Parecían moverse a cámara lenta...  
  
Tras unos interminables segundos de golpes y más golpes entre ambos Pokémon, se detuvieron, mirándose el uno al otro...  
  
Sonrieron...  
  
Y, un segundo después...  
  
....  
  
....  
  
....  
  
....  
  
....  
  
....  
  
....  
  
....  
  
....  
  
Ambos se desmayaron...  
  
Creo que este final ha sido bastante... decepcionante. ¿Verdad?  
  
"¡Supongo que esto es un empate!" -dijo Brock, no muy sorprendido.  
  
"¡Este ha sido un gran combate, chicos! ¡Casi ha parecido más un baile que una lucha!" - nos felicitó una sonriente Misty.  
  
"¡Gracias, Misty! ¡Y gracias, Duplica, por este gran combate! - dijo Ash.  
  
Ash se acercó a su Totodile y lo cogió entre sus brazos.  
  
"¿Estás bien, coleguilla?" -dijo, con una compasión y verdadera amistad que yo muy raras veces había visto antes en los entrenadores Pokémon con los que me había encontrado alguna vez.  
  
De hecho, al ver a Ash, yo hice lo mismo con MiniDit.  
  
"MiniDit... Tú también estás bien, ¿verdad?" -dije yo.  
  
Ambos Pokémon respondieron, un poco agotados... Luego, cayeron dormidos, de puro cansancio.  
  
"¡Ellos están bien, Duplica! ¡No te preocupes! Bueno... esta vez tampoco he podido vencerte... Pero cuando llegue a la Liga Johto te prometo que seré más fuerte... ¡Y te estaré esperando para una revancha!" -dijo él, sonriéndome.  
  
"Supongo que a la tercera va la vencida, ¿verdad, Ash? ¡Vas a tener que entrenar muy duro para derrotarla!" -sentenció Brock.  
  
"Chicos, por favor... ¡Vais a provocar que me ponga colorada!" -dije yo, mientras mis amigos y los pokémon reían.  
  
Aquella situación sabía que era triste, ya que ahora ellos tendrían que irse... Recuerdo que en mi corazón sentía las palabras de "Ve con ellos, boba. Pregúntales si puedes ir con ellos"... Yo estaba segura de que a Misty le habría gustado tener al menos alguna compañía femenina en el grupo...  
  
Pero al final decidí no ir con ellos... Mis propios sentimientos no habrían ido a ninguna parte... Yo había tenido un "flechazo" con Ash... Pero vi la manera en que Misty miraba a Ash cuando ella creía que nadie la veía...  
  
Yo tenía un "flechazo"... Y Misty lo amaba... Sólo eran ver sus ojos...  
  
No había nada que hacer por mi parte.  
  
"Bueno, Pequeño Ashy... Supongo que lo mejor será que yo siga mi camino..." - dije, mientras sacaba de uno de mis bolsillos un pequeño papel adhesivo.  
  
Escribí el número de mi teléfono móvil en él...  
  
"Toma, Ash... Por si algún día quieres volver a hablar conmigo..." -le dije, mientras pegaba el papel en el interior de su Pokédex... Lo firmé con mi nombre y una ^_^.  
  
"¡Vaya! Gracias, Duplica..." -me dijo, con una sonrisa.  
  
Ash me estrechó la mano y nos despedimos... Los tres se fueron... Otra vez...  
  
Sabía que volvería a verlos de nuevo... Algún otro día...  
  
Adiós de nuevo...  
  
*************  
  
Tras mi reencuentro con mi querido Ashy y compañía, me sentía con más ganas que nunca... Me sentía capaz de todo, incluso de ganar el Concurso Anual de Interpretación Pokémon que se celebraba en Trigal... Mis dos Dittos también podrían asegurar aquello...  
  
Aquel concurso, como ya he dicho, se celebraba en Ciudad Trigal... Más de 100 participantes iban a tomar parte en ese concurso... Consistía en eliminatorias... Los participantes tenían que hacer actuaciones de distintos géneros, que podrían incluir obras serias, cómicas, trágicas... algo de Pokespeare (sólo hablar de Pokespeare me hace recordar a un Marowak... ser o no ser, esa es la cuestión)...  
  
Muchos entrenadores Pokémon habían venido de distintas partes del mundo... No había visto a nadie que tuviera un Ditto, salvo yo... Supongo que la gente nunca conseguirá llegar a valorar el poder de un Ditto, pero en fin...  
  
No había Dittos, pero sí había una gran cantidad de Pokémon "mágicos", como Exeggcute, Kadabra, algún Pokémon planta... También vi varios Smeargles, Pokémon que jamás había visto en mi vida, salvo por los libros...  
  
Con MiniDit en el hombro izquierdo y Ditto en el derecho, los "Triple D" íbamos a mostrar al mundo lo que realmente valíamos...  
  
Yo era una persona. Yo era especial... Y ahora yo iba a demostrarlo...  
  
***********  
  
Las normas eran sencillas... Los concursantes tenían 60 segundos cada uno para mostrar sus habilidades para la interpretación... A algunos concursantes eso les pareció muy poco... Pero es ahí en donde realmente se valora la calidad de las interpretaciones... Si eres capaz de asombrar al público en tan poco tiempo, eso es una buena señal...  
  
Resultó que a mí me tocó el número 44... Tras una larga espera, mi turno estaba a punto de llegar...  
  
Yo tenía puesto mi disfraz de Metapod, y mis dos Dittos estaban preparados para la acción.  
  
"Participante número 44, Duplica Imite, al escenario, por favor..."  
  
Había llegado la hora...  
  
Salí con una sonrisa en la boca, mientras los tres jueces me miraban con aquellas miradas serias...  
  
A pesar de que mi escaso público, esos tres jueces, yo amaba actuar, incluso para tan pequeña y seria audiencia...  
  
Comencé... Dejé a mis Dittos en el suelo, uno a cada lado... Y...  
  
"Esto es un Ditto" - dije, señalando a la izquierda.  
  
"Esto es un Ditto imitando a un Caterpie."- MiniDit se transformó en dicho Pokémon...  
  
Aquello impresionó a los jueces, ya que MiniDit se transformó en el Pokémon en el que yo le había ordenado, no en el Pokémon que Ditto tuviera enfrente, como la mayoría de los Dittos "normales" hacen. Pude ver sus miradas de sorpresa, pero decidí ignorarlos.  
  
"Y este es otro Ditto, imitando a un Butterfree" -dije, señalando a mi derecha, mientras Ditto se transformaba en el Pokémon mariposa...  
  
"Como pueden ver, esta es la cadena evolutiva completa del Pokémon Caterpie. Sin embargo..." - continué.  
  
Como mis Dittos y yo habíamos planeado, había llegado la hora de usar mi sentido del humor...  
  
Al igual que a muchos otros Pokémon, a mis Dittos a veces les encantaba atacarme por sorpresa, sólo para divertirse... Lo teníamos siempre como un juego, y pensé que sería divertido usarlo ahora...  
  
Ditto-pie y Ditto-free me atacaron "salvajemente" ^_^U, sin avisar... Caí al suelo, haciendo girar mis ojos... Yo, Metapod, había sido "vencida" por Caterpie y Butterfree...  
  
"Como ustedes habrán podido comprobar..." -intenté decir, poniendo voz de atontada- "... la evolución no es lo importante... Es el corazón lo que cuenta... especialmente cuando eres un Pokémon que no puede atacar y dos Pokémon más fuertes te atacan a la vez... Es en esos momentos cuando el poder del corazón realmente vale..."  
  
Me "desmayé", mientras Ditto-pie me golpeaba de nuevo, de mentirijillas, en la cabeza...  
  
Aquella "estúpida" actuación pareció haber convencido a los jueces, visto el gesto que hicieron cuando volví a levantarme del suelo... Ditto y MiniDit volvieron a su forma habitual...  
  
¿Ya habían pasado 60 segundos? ¡Vaya!  
  
Nerviosa, salí del escenario y me fui a la zona de descanso, a quitarme un poco los nervios...  
  
Noté que allí había muchos fotógrafos, haciendo fotos a los participantes... Noté, entre aquellos fotógrafos, una cara conocida...  
  
Sí, aquella fue la segunda vez que yo y Todd nos encontramos... La tercera sería la importante... Pero ya lo contaré más tarde...  
  
************  
  
Me alegré muchísimo al saber que había pasado las preliminares... De los 100 participantes los jueces habían elegido a 16, entre los que yo me encontraba...  
  
Esta vez nosotros teníamos que crear una pequeña obra de poca duración, en la que se nos valoraría el estilo, la actuación, el uso de los Pokémon y la originalidad de la obra... Era una prueba complicada, en la que teníamos que demostrar un gran dominio de la interpretación... Y, sin echarme muchas flores, eso era algo que yo me había propuesto dominar.  
  
Yo no estaba segura si la gente me estaría tomando en serio. En esos momentos yo era una joven chica de 12 años, a punto de cumplir 13... Yo estaba compitiendo contra gente que me doblaba la edad... Gente que al verme comenzaba a reírse, preguntándose el por qué dejaban participar a gente tan joven... Decían que aquello iba a ser fácil para ellos.  
  
Aquellos que decían eso sólo estaban ahí por la fama y el dinero... es decir, la gloria... Yo estaba allí porque me gustaba interpretar y actuar... Sólo quería realizarme... Nada más... Quería hacer todo lo posible para mi olvidar mi pasado... Pero supongo que eso era algo que aquellas personas jamás llegarán a comprender...  
  
Volviendo al tema, aquella nueva eliminatoria haría que los 16 participantes fueran reducidos a tan sólo 8... Esta vez teníamos 10 minutos como máximo para hacer nuestra actuación.... Sí, 10 minutos para actuar, pero muy poco tiempo para pensar... Lo peor, o en mi caso, lo mejor, era que esta vez deberíamos actuar de cara al público... Aquello me dio más ánimos de lo que me esperaba...  
  
"¿Estáis bien, chicos?" -dije a mis Dittos, mientras los alimentaba con un poco de mi comida especial para Dittos.  
  
Como los Dittos tienen un gran metabolismo debido a su capacidad para transformarse, tuve que crear una comida especial para ellos, consistente en una especie de pasta que contenía gran cantidad de agua y sales minerales... ¡Lo que tragaban mis Dittos no os lo podéis ni imaginar!  
  
Ellos, con un alegre ¡Ditto!, me contestaron. Los abracé.  
  
"¡Así me gusta, amiguitos! ¡Adelante!" -dije, con lágrimas en los ojos.  
  
Oí unos comentarios burlones a mi espalda... Venía de alguno de los otros concursantes... Me pareció oírles decir que yo era demasiado "cursi" para ser una actriz...  
  
Los ignoré... Ni me importaron... Mis Dittos eran mi vida... Mis mejores amigos...  
  
La furia había nublado mi vida antes... Yo recé para que aquello no volviera a suceder de nuevo...  
  
Había tenido muy mala suerte... Demasiada mala suerte en mi aún corta vida... Y ahora, mi suerte, al igual que mi vida, estaban a punto de cambiar...  
  
********  
  
Vi a uno de los concursantes en su actuación... Era un hombre, de aspecto melancólico, que tocaba una triste canción con su vieja guitarra... Estaba vestido de pobre... Su única compañía era un Meowth, que miraba a los jueces con aires de estar MUY aburrido... Sí, la melodía que tocaba el hombre era bastante bonita, pero su Pokémon sólo estaba allí de objeto decorativo...  
  
Lo siento por el hombre, pero aquella actuación sólo se merecía un adjetivo: aburrida...  
  
La siguiente actuación que pude ver fue un interesante combate entre un entrenador con una espada y un Scyther, que usaba sus cuchillas contra él... Aunque aquella actuación había sido bastante mejor realizada que la anterior "actuación" del hombre y su guitarra, para mí aquello sólo eran fuegos artificiales... Mucha acción, mucho espectáculo, pero nada de interpretación... Es más, casi parecía que más que combatir estaban jugando al "corre que te pillo"... Al final todo resultó ser un tanto ridículo.  
  
Creo que había llegado la hora de mostrar a esos novatos una verdadera obra maestra (sé que he sonado un poco arrogante, pero para ganar hay que ser la mejor y saber que lo eres).  
  
Mi Ditto se había transformado... en un Houndoom, para sorpresa del público. Yo me había disfrazado de ninja, tapando mi rostro con una mascara, y MiniDit se transformó en una pequeña espada...  
  
Sí, yo aún había seguido con mi aprendizaje en las artes marciales... Son muy útiles en el arte de la interpretación, ya que permiten una máxima concentración y habilidad a la hora de realizar mis movimientos... Esto iba a ser bueno, lo sabía...  
  
Comencé mi actuación...  
  
"Así que, Houndoom, Guardián de las Puertas del Infierno... ¿No vas a dejarme pasar? Necesito tener un encuentro con tu amo...  
  
Ditto-doom gruñó, conociendo perfectamente sus líneas... Bueno, sus ladridos...  
  
Yo estaba llevando un traje ignífugo bajo mi disfraz de ninja, en caso de que surgiera algún imprevisto en el excesivo realismo que pudiera surgir en mi interpretación. Aunque sé que Ditto-doom tendría cuidado de no hacerme daño, siempre era mejor prevenir que curar. Además, como último recurso, siempre tenía la posibilidad de que MiniDit se transformara en un Pokémon de agua si yo salía quemada...  
  
Sí... Como habréis supuesto, esto era para evitar que el Lanzallamas de Ditto-doom me hiciera daño.  
  
De todas maneras, después de todo el dolor que llegué a sufrir en mi cuerpo en la infancia, el peligro de las quemaduras no iba a detenerme... Ni hoy, ni mañana... NI NUNCA...  
  
Continuaré con la actuación...  
  
Tras la negativa de Ditto-doom, mostré una de mis mejores expresiones de furia...  
  
"Tu amo, el Señor de la Oscuridad, ha de tener un encuentro conmigo hoy... ¡Así que APARTATÉ de mi camino, diabólica criatura!"  
  
Ditto-doom, como él y yo habíamos previsto, me atacó con un ataque Lanzallamas, provocando en el público gritos de asombro... Aquellos gritos pararon al verme allí, rodeada por las llamas y aguantando el terrible calor (el traje ignífugo me ayudaba en ello, afortunadamente), pero no huí...  
  
Ditto-doom, intentando parecer sorprendido, hizo unos pequeños gruñidos, como intentando decirme: "¡VAYA! ERES MUY VALIENTE, JOVENCITA, O INCREIBLEMENTE ESTÚPIDA..."  
  
"Puede que sea estúpida, pero si el Señor de la Oscuridad, que me está esperando allá abajo, siente miedo de enfrentarse a una joven, entonces puede que él no sea ese ser inmortal que tanto presume ser... ¡Déjame pasar, Houndoom! ¡O te las verás conmigo!"  
  
Ditto-doom, sabiéndose muy bien el papel, corrió hacía mí, con sus terribles fauces abiertas... Yo también corrí hacia él, con mi MiniDit- espada en la mano... Saltamos... Y...  
  
Quienes hayan visto alguna vez una película de ninjas conocerán perfectamente esta imagen... Ambos luchadores se cruzan en el aire, para luego caer al suelo, uno a cada lado...  
  
Ahora hubo una pequeña pausa... Me arrodillé, mientras mi costado "sangraba", gracias a una pequeña cápsula de sangre artificial que había escondido en mi mano, mano con la que ahora agarraba mi "terrible" herida.  
  
El público se había quedado sin palabras...  
  
Sangre... Como habréis podido comprobar, esta actuación mía reflejaba mi propia vida... y lo que yo habría deseado que hubiera pasado. Puede que yo no hubiera matado a mis padres, pero al menos yo quería haber podido tener la oportunidad de defenderme. Como aquellos bastardos siempre decían, la mejor defensa es un buen ataque... Es la única gran verdad que aprendí de ellos...  
  
Mientras yo caía sobre mis rodiillas, "malherida", vi como el más joven de los fotógrafos que allí había me miraba con bastante interés... es extraño, yo siempre había imaginado que Todd era sólo fotógrafo de Pokémon... O al menos eso es lo que yo pensaba, mientras vi como me hacía una foto... Pude ver aquella cara de admiración mirándome fijamente...  
  
Afortunadamente para mí, yo llevaba puesta mi máscara, y evitó que el público pudiera ver mi cara sonrojada....  
  
Sigamos con la actuación...  
  
Mientras Ditto-doom observaba mi "sufrimiento", sonrió con una malvada sonrisa... luego soltó un lastimero gruñido... y cayó al suelo, "muerto", mientras gran cantidad de "sangre" comenzaba a brotar de él (gracias a la cápsula de sangre artificial que escondí entre su pelaje antes de comenzar mi actuación). Me levanté como pude, agarrándome mi "ensangrentado" costado, y me quedé mirando a mi rival "muerto".  
  
"Las puertas del Infierno han sido abiertas... Yo soy la única persona que puede librar a la humanidad de todo este sufrimiento e injusticia que el Señor de la Oscuridad ha traído a este mundo... Sé que tengo muy pocas posibilidades de victoria, visto mi actual estado... Pero, a pesar de todo, sé que mi fuerza de voluntad y mi espíritu me ayudarán a superar esta prueba..."  
  
Miré hacia el público, con la cabeza bien alta, mientras hice una mueca de "dolor".  
  
"Puede que no aguante mucho tiempo viva... pero... al menos... puedo legítimamente decir... Te veré en el Infierno, Señor de la Oscuridad."  
  
Con esto, salí del escenario, mientras oí algunos tímidos aplausos. Ditto- doom volvió a ser el feliz Ditto de siempre, mientras saltaba a mi hombro. MiniDit también volvió a la normalidad... Los tres salimos de nuevo al escenario para hacer una reverencia y, ya de paso, fregar el escenario, ya que lo habíamos dejado un POCO manchado de "sangre", mientras esperaba ilusionada que aquella actuación me llevara a la final de 8 participantes. Había conseguido que una inmensa multitud, llena de ruidos y voces, se redujera al silencio más absoluto, sólo roto por aquellos tímidos aplausos... Espero no haberlos traumatizado demasiado.  
  
Cuando terminé, volví a meterme entre bastidores, viendo como el resto de participantes me miraban, con la boca abierta...  
  
Nada... Ni una burla... Ni una felicitación... Sólo pude ver las estúpidas caras que se les había quedado a todos aquellos que antes se habían reído de mí... Sin duda, ese fue el mejor premio a mi actuación...  
  
Sonreí satisfecha, mientras me dirigía a los camerinos a cambiarme... Había que prepararse para la final...  
  
************  
  
Había acabado la segunda tanda de eliminación... Mientras ocho de los participantes se maldecían a ellos mismos por haber sido eliminados, otros ocho aún soñaban con el estrellato...  
  
Afortunadamente, como habréis podido imaginar, yo me encontraba entre esos ocho participantes: los elegidos. Sé que no hacía falta ganar aquel concurso para hacerse notar, ya que yo creo que ya había demostrado suficiente mi valía... Pero tenía que ganar, aunque sólo fuera por satisfacer mi ego...  
  
La final consistía en que los aspirantes a ganador del Concurso Anual de Interpretación tenían que demostrar sus habilidades con un guión ya escrito, elegido al azar por los jueces. Esto demostraría si los actores eran capaces de ceñirse a cualquier tipo de guión con plenas garantías... Teníamos una hora para memorizarnos el guión y otros diez minutos para ponerlo en práctica...  
  
A mí me tocó "COMEDIA"... Supongo que los jueces habían elegido a propósito este tema, ya que habiendo visto mi anterior actuación decidieron ponerme a prueba: querían ver si yo era tan buena haciendo comedia como haciendo obras serias...  
  
Ilusos... Se nota que no me conocían ni a mí ni a mis Dittos... Si aquellos amargados jueces hubieran visto lo que mis Dittos son capaces de hacer cuando les toca pelearse por la comida, ya habría ganado el concurso sin necesidad de presentarme... XD  
  
Una vez tuve el guión entre mis manos, comencé a echarle un vistazo... Según pude comprobar, era uno de esos típicos guiones conocidos como los "¡Amorcito, ya he llegado!"... Guiones en los que alguien entra en una casa, y su marido (o quien sea) sale a recibir a la supuesta persona, comienzan a hablar un poco y al poco rato empiezan ocurrir auténticas estupideces o catástrofes dentro de la casa...  
  
En este caso yo tenía que hacer una obra en la que yo era una agente Jenny que tenía como marido a un Arcanine y como hijo un pequeño Growlithe...  
  
¡Estupendo! A eso lo llamo yo tener una familia "bestial"...  
  
Entiéndase el sarcasmo... ¿Aquellos jueces no podrían haberse buscado una obra menos humillante, para variar?  
  
"¿Se puede saber quién ha sido el cretino que ha escrito esto?" - me dije a mí misma, un tanto ofendida. Mis Dittos me calmaron como buenamente pudieron...  
  
Aquel guión era verdaderamente penoso, y si esos jueces pensaban que me iba a degradar tanto pronunciando aquellas líneas, estaban muy equivocados...  
  
Así que me largué a mi camerino a "manipular" un poco el guión... Iba a convertir aquella autentica bazofia en algo más... divertido...  
  
De Duplica Imite no se ríe nadie, a no ser que yo lo "pretenda"... Así que me lavé la cara, para poder despejar mi cabeza... Había que poner mi imaginación a funcionar...  
  
***********  
  
A mí me había tocado salir la quinta... Así que tuve que esperar a que me tocara mi turno, con mi guión, un tanto "cambiado" ya memorizado en mi cabeza...  
  
Los cuatro participantes anteriores he de reconocer que eran bastante buenos... Se puede decir que habían hecho una gran actuación, y parecía que iba a ser complicado superarles... Pero yo no me iba a rendir...  
  
Me tocó el turno... Yo, disfrazada de agente Jenny, hice mi aparición una vez se levantó el telón del escenario... Y comenzó mi última actuación de la noche...  
  
"¡Arcy! ¡Cariño! ¡Ya estoy en casa!" -dije, con la voz más ridícula que pude poner.  
  
Los jueces, aún con esa cara de gárgolas, parecía que habían hecho alguna pequeña mueca de aprobación... Había comenzado bien...  
  
Ditto-cane y Ditto-lithe aparecieron en el escenario, corriendo hacia mí. Ambos literalmente me derribaron y caí al suelo, mientras ambos comenzaban a lamerme la cara, en señal de alegría por verme... Y solté una de mis frases añadidas...  
  
"¡Hey, dejadme en paz, babosos! ¡Maldita sea! ¿Es acaso imposible en estos días hacer alguna película en la que no haya alguna de estas escenas de sexo gratuito con Pokémon?" - dije, con tono desesperado.  
  
Vi como uno de los jueces había literalmente "explotado" en carcajadas (lo cual no vino en un buen momento, ya que estaba tomando una taza de café en esos momentos).  
  
Primera victoria para mí... ¡Je! Y no sería la última en esa "mi" actuación...  
  
Otra de las escenas de la obra era yo cayéndome por unas escaleras por culpa de la "torpeza" de mi "marido" (definitivamente, el que escribió el guión debería ser tonto de remate) Arcanine. Afortunadamente, gracias a mi entrenamiento, podría hacer este tipo de cosas sin resultar dañada en ello... Las artes marciales también tienen este tipo de ventajas...  
  
"Arcy, cariño... La próxima vez que vuelvas a salir del baño... ¡PROCURA NO SALIR TAN DEPRISA! ¡Ay!" - dije, improvisando de nuevo, mientras me retorcía de "dolor" en el suelo.  
  
Otra victoria para mí, como pude comprobar en los gestos de los jueces (sobre todo en el que se manchó de café: el pobre hombre parecía haberse vuelto loco de tanto reír).  
  
Otra de las escenas, y sin duda una de las que causó mayores risas, fue una en la que yo tenía una pierna rota, a causa de la caída por las escaleras... Ditto-lithe, cariñosamente, intentaba hacerme sentirme mejor acercándose a mí... Pero, claro, como esto era una comedia, las cosas tenían que ser... "cómicas".  
  
Ditto-lithe saltó corriendo a mis brazos, con la mala fortuna de que una de sus patas acabó aterrizándome... en la entrepierna...  
  
"¡Auch! ¡Growlithe! ¡Ten cuidado! ¡Si yo hubiera sido un hombre seguramente me habrías dejado estéril de por vida!"  
  
Tras eso, el público comenzó a reír como si se hubieran vuelto locos. Algunos, de tanto reír, habían comenzado a sangrar por la nariz. El juez del café había desaparecido por completo (debería haberse caído de la silla de tanto reír) y los otros dos, a pesar de su infinita seriedad, formaron una amplia sonrisa ante aquello.  
  
Pero aquello no acabó... A Ditto-cane le tocaba mover algunos muebles, para ayudar un poco a limpiar la casa...  
  
"¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo, cariño? No hagas eso, que me vas a rayar el sue..."  
  
Iba a hacer otra de mis improvisaciones, pero al ver lo que Ditto-cane había comenzado a hacer... Vamos a decir que lo que estaba haciendo era algo natural para los perros... ¿Cómo podría explicarlo de la manera menos desagradable posible? ¿Hacer de vientre? ¿Irse por la pata abajo? ¿Evacuar?  
  
En definitiva... Hacer "popó".  
  
Supongo que mi Ditto-cane había comido demasiado antes de la actuación...  
  
Ya mejor ni digo la cara que tenía el juez de la mancha... Se oían más sus propias carcajadas que la de todo el público junto...  
  
Y ya, como punto final a esta "actuación", vino la última escena.  
  
Como agente Jenny que yo era, yo tenía unas esposas en la mano... Mi guión ya había terminado, pero quise hacer una última improvisación...  
  
"Hmmm... Me pregunto que podría hacer yo ahora con esto..."  
  
Ditto-cane apareció tras de mí, sonriendo y molestándome, como vino haciendo en toda la actuación...  
  
"Sí... Ya sé lo que puedo hacer con estas esposas..."  
  
La siguiente cosa que Ditto-cane vio fue un puño cerrado, con las esposas colocadas de manera que pudiera hacer más daño con el puñetazo (de mentirijillas, que conste) que le di en el hocico... Ditto-cane cayó al suelo, mientras un grupo de pequeños Growlithes revoloteaban alrededor de su cabeza.  
  
"¡Pervertido!" dije, como frase final y me marché del escenario, con una sonrisa en los labios.  
  
Los jueces parecían bastante satisfechos... Sobre todo el del café...  
  
*********  
  
Al fin había terminado... Ahora sólo quedaba esperar...  
  
Mientras yo me dirigía a mi camerino con mis Dittos, pude oír los aplausos de alguien...  
  
Me giré y vi a aquel joven fotógrafo de antes... Debería tener al menos un año más que yo...  
  
"¡Esa actuación ha sido buenísima! ¡Me ha encantado!"  
  
Eso fue todo lo que me dijo. Yo me sonrojé ante aquellos halagos y le di las gracias...  
  
Al menos ya había conseguido un fan... Y aquel chico pronto se convertiría en mi fan número uno...  
  
***********  
  
Tras unas cuántas actuaciones más de otros tantos aspirantes, al fin había llegado la hora... Los jueces tenían que decidir al ganador...  
  
Ya se me habían acabado las uñas de las manos... Ya no podía esperar más...  
  
Mientras todos los aspirantes esperábamos en aquella enorme sala que era el teatro, un señor calvo y con gafas (uno de los jueces), hizo su aparición... Llevaba un sobre en la mano...  
  
"Señoras y caballeros, ya tenemos los resultados... Ha sido una dura elección, ya que la gran mayoría de las actuaciones que han realizado todos ustedes han sido excelentes... Sin embargo, como sucede en este tipo de selecciones, sólo puede haber un ganador..." -comenzó a decir.  
  
Comencé a oír murmullos detrás de mí... El resto de participantes estaban casi tan nerviosos como yo... Pero yo, al contrario que ellos, decidí no exteriorizarlo... Sólo abracé a mis Dittos y esperaba para lo mejor...  
  
"Tras largas horas de deliberación, al fin hemos conseguido elegir a un ganador... Este ganador ha sabido hacer un buen uso de sus habilidades, y ha sabido improvisar brillantemente... Este ganador, además, ha sabido demostrar una gran versatilidad, capaz de adaptarse a cualquier situación, ya sea una historia seria o a un intento de comedia de nuestros propios guionistas... Todo hecho a la perfección..." -continuó el condenado juez, que no quería dejar de hablar...  
  
Tragué saliva... Todo parecía ir demasiado bien... Demasiado...  
  
Mi corazón estaba a punto de estallar...  
  
"Bueno... Como veo que estáis impacientes, diré el nombre del ganador... Tras nuestra sabia decisión, hemos decidido que el ganador del título de mejor actor o actriz del "Concurso Anual de Interpretación Pokémon" es..."  
  
El teatro entero se mantuvo en silencio...  
  
"Se me olvidaba decir que al ganador se le recompensará con un contrato exclusivo para trabajar con nosotros, y la oportunidad de poder participar en la Ceremonia de Inauguración del próximo Campeonato Pokémon de Johto, que se celebrará dentro de 3 años..."  
  
¡Santo Dios!  
  
"Señoras y caballeros... El ganador, o en este caso la ganadora, es... ¡la jovencita DUPLICA IMITE!"  
  
Un foco de luz me iluminó, mientras yo intentaba inútilmente ocultar mis lágrimas de alegría y felicidad... Se puede decir que casi asfixio a mis Dittos del abrazo que los di... Comencé a oír aplausos...  
  
Aplausos provenientes principalmente de los jueces... y de cierto joven fotógrafo...  
  
Aunque pasé por unos momentos de decepción debido al mayoritariamente silencio del resto de participantes, aquellos aplausos finalmente consiguieron extenderse entre todos los presentes... A pesar de todo, había conseguido convencer a todos mis rivales...  
  
Tímidamente fui caminando hacia el escenario, mientras decenas de caras sonrientes (y no tan sonrientes) me miraban... Subí al escenario y el juez calvo me dio un certificado, una medalla... y el famoso contrato del que me hablaban... Tras leerlo detenidamente, lo firmé...  
  
"¡Felicidades, joven ganadora! ¡Te lo mereces, jovencita!" - me dijo sonriendo el antes serio juez.  
  
Comencé a mirar a todas partes, intentando ver alguna pistola apuntándome, o a alguien escondido dispuesto a atacarme... Pensé que aquella primera gran victoria en mi vida sólo podía terminar en tragedia... Pero no pasó nada...  
  
Había ganado... Había conseguido hacerme un pequeño hueco entre los mejores... Había subido un peldaño más... Había comenzado un sueño que desee nunca terminara...  
  
* * * *  
  
Si aquello realmente era un sueño, se puede decir que permanecí adormecida durante tres meses. Sabía perfectamente que la vida de una actriz podría ser muy dura, pero afortunadamente mi reciente incorporación al "Grupo Alpha" de Artes Interpretativas podría ser el comienzo de mi gran salto... Un comienzo un poco durillo, he de reconocer...  
  
Lo único que hacía por aquellos momentos era realizar pequeños papeles en alguna de las obras que el Grupo Alpha realizaba... Aunque la gente ya me conocía como una chica prodigio, mi condición de menor de edad (unos 13 años tendría entonces) no me permitía aún hacer "grandes" papeles... Sabía que para llegar a esa meta había que ir subiendo peldaño a peldaño la escalera de la fama, pero aquello podría llevar años...  
  
En mi contrato ponía que sería tratada como un adulto, así que se puede decir que podía tener algo de control sobre lo que hacía o quisiera hacer... Pero, para los ojos del resto de mis compañeros de profesión, sólo era una jovencita a la que había que llevar de la mano...  
  
¡Idiotas!  
  
Si ellos supieran por lo que he tenido que pasar para llegar hasta aquí no pensarían de ese modo... Pero en fin... Así está hecho el mundo: tendría que estar a sus órdenes aunque no quisiera... Jamás me habrían creído...  
  
*****  
  
Durante los siguientes tres años, a pesar de todo, decidí no quejarme demasiado... Con el tiempo había conseguido meterme en pequeños papeles en alguna obra teatral de poca importancia... Pero, un día, llegó algo que podría ser muy interesante...  
  
Fue a mis 16 años. Yo iba a iba a realizar un papel de doble en una película que iba a ser rodada en una de las montañas a las que emigra el Legendario Articuno.  
  
El oír hablar de las montañas me entusiasmó... Durante los tres últimos años a las órdenes del Grupo Alpha habíamos hecho muchas excursiones a la montaña, y aprendíamos a hacer escalada...  
  
He de admitir que se me daba bastante bien... Me encantaba escalar... Y el saber que en aquella película me iba a tocar escalar me llenaba de emoción... Me sentía feliz...  
  
Pero, una vez allí, la felicidad se transformó en frustración... Pude comprobar que al llegar al lugar del rodaje muy pocos de los actores participantes en la película estaban preparados... Todos llevaban puestos sus abrigos y bufandas... No comprendía nada... Vi como alguien se acercaba hacia los actores... Parecía el director de la película... Parecía...  
  
¡OH, NO!  
  
¡ESE IDIOTA NO!  
  
"Aaaaaah... ¡Bienvenidos, estimados compañeros! Gracias a la unión del Grupo Alpha y a las Producciones Spielbunk... ¡vamos a crear otro exitazo para la gran pantalla de nuevo! -dijo aquel "famoso" director de cine...  
  
Sí... Habéis adivinado... El "PEOR DIRECTOR DE CINE DE LA HISTORIA", Cleavon Spielbunk, iba a ser el director de mi primera actuación en serio... Lo mío ya es suerte...  
  
"La historia tratará sobre una bella muchacha que se encuentra perdida en las peligrosas y traicioneras montañas heladas donde habita el legendario Articuno... Es allí, en esas montañas, donde encontrará el verdadero amor, oculto entre la densa capa de nieve y hielo que aquel maravilloso Pokémon ha creado para todos nosotros. ¡Ya veo a mi público aplaudir entusiasmado cuando vean mi nueva obra maestra! "- dijo el "gordo" Spielbunk.  
  
Estupendo... Para aumentar mi desgracia, yo iba a formar parte de este tipo de películas basura... Ya lo que me faltaba...  
  
Bueno... Espera... Ya sólo me faltaba conocer a la actriz a la que yo tendría que sustituir en las escenas difíciles... De ella sólo sabía que se llamaba Sharon Spoone...  
  
Al verla pude comprobar, para mi desesperación, que el que me hubiera elegido a mí para sustituirla debería ser demasiado estúpido... Ahora os daréis cuenta por qué digo esto...  
  
"¿Así que esta jovencita va a ser mi doble? ¿Serás capaz de ponerte a mi altura, chica?" -dijo una alta mujer, con maquillaje y silicona suficiente para llenar un camión cisterna, acompañada por el estúpido de Spielbunk...  
  
Debería tener unos 6 años más que yo, y abrazaba a un repeinado Jigglypuff...  
  
Bien... Pues a pesar de ser mucho más mayor que yo, mucho más alta y MUCHO más desarrollada que yo (principalmente a base de silicona)... mi papel era ser su doble... Los ayudantes de Spielbunk eran tan inútiles como el propio director... Patético... Aquello no iba a ser precisamente la película de mis sueños, no.  
  
"¡Por supuesto, señorita Spoone!"- dijo uno de mis compañeros del Grupo Alpha - ¡Ella es una chica muy habilidosa, y además es una sensacional esperanza para el futuro! Ella fue la ganadora del "Concurso Anual de Interpretación Pokémon" hace unos años y es una chica extremadamente versátil..."  
  
"¡Vaya! ¡Parece interesante! ¿Estás preparada para la primera toma, muchacha? - dijo el "gordo" Spielbunk.  
  
Ni tan siquiera sabía mi nombre... Eso era estupendo... Tuve ganas de quitarle sus ridículas gafas oscuras de un manotazo, pero me tranquilicé... Y sólo dije un desganado "Sí".  
  
Mi gran sueño dorado se había cumplido: participar en una película de muy mala calidad dirigida por la vergüenza nacional del cine... Entiéndase en sentido irónico, por favor...  
  
Vi como director y heroína me miraban con aquella falsa sonrisa dibujada en sus labios... Ufff... ¡Náuseas!  
  
**********  
  
Mientras se hacían los preparativos para la primera toma, a mí me vistieron con un traje de escalada y una peluca rubia, supongo que para disimular un poco la ENORME diferencia que físicamente la señorita Spoone y yo teníamos... Pero, sinceramente, ni los mejores efectos especiales podrían salvar aquella chapuza que estaba a punto de comenzar...  
  
Y el rodaje comenzó...  
  
Me tocaba hacer una escena situada muy al principio de la película... Yo no tenía ningún tipo de guión... Sólo tenía que escalar la montaña, mientras una gran ventisca comenzaba a azotar con fuerza... Miré hacia arriba... Aquello iba a ser duro...  
  
Miré a uno de mis jefes del Grupo Alpha, Andy Jackower, que intentaba darme ánimos... Pero de poco sirvieron. A pesar de mi gran amor por la escalada aquello iba a ser muy difícil... El equipo de escalada que me habían proporcionado era bastante escaso, y encima la bola grasienta de Spielbunk no sabía más que decirme que fuera más deprisa... ¡Ya me gustaría ver a sus 128 kilos de grasa subiendo aquella montaña! ¡Así iba a enterarse de lo que significa esto!  
  
Olvidando un poco mis rencores, comencé a subir, mientras la cámara me filmaba... El guión me obligaba a subir hasta cierta parte de la montaña y luego fingir una "caída" desde 40 metros hacia una colchoneta que ellos me habían preparado abajo... Definitivamente, aquellos tipos deberían de estar locos... Yo era bastante buena haciendo ese tipo de cosas, pero aquello era demasiado... Recé para que nada saliera mal en el momento en el que me tuviera que tirar... Luego seguí subiendo...  
  
Comencé a sentir un terrible frío... Sí, yo soy buena, pero no soy inmortal... Aquello había comenzado a menguar mis fuerzas...  
  
"¡Por favor! ¡Dejadme descansar un poquito!" -grité.  
  
Pero no me oyeron... No sé si sería por la altitud a la que ya me encontraba o a que no quisieron escucharme... Qué más daba... Seguramente ya la ventisca que había comenzado a caer me hubiera ocultado por completo... A pesar de todo, continué subiendo, deseando que nada ocurriera...  
  
Comenzaron a fallarme las fuerzas... Mis manos habían comenzado a congelarse, y ya apenas podía sentir los dedos de la mano... Ya no veía la colchoneta, sobre todo debido a la ventisca... Deseé que ocurriera un milagro, o acabaría cayendo al vacío...  
  
Si podemos llamar "milagro" a caer a través de un agujero en la montaña, entonces ocurrió un milagro. Pero, más que un milagro, me pareció un rápido camino hacia una muerte... instantánea... Había caído a través de una grieta, disimulada por la nieve...  
  
Sentí como mi cabeza golpeó una de las paredes de aquel extraño túnel que me succionaba hacia el interior de la montaña de hielo, como si fuera un inmenso tobogán... Me golpeé de nuevo la cabeza... y quedé inconsciente... Al poco rato sentí como si alguna especie de animal o "cosa" comenzara a arrastrarme, tal vez para ser su próxima cena...  
  
Lo último que recuerdo de aquello fue ver una brillante luz blanca... Y me pareció oír a Mary, llamándome desde el más allá... Al fin había llegado la hora de reunirme con ella...  
  
*********  
  
Me desperté.. Esta vez tampoco estaba en el cielo, como casi había imaginado. En vez de eso me encontraba en una pequeña cueva, metida dentro de un cálido saco de dormir. Aunque aquello fuera una cueva, no era incómodo dormir allí. Parecía como una especie de refugio de montaña cavado en la roca... Había una pequeña hoguera en el medio de la cueva, y a pocos centímetros de mi cara una taza de chocolate caliente...  
  
"Hay alguien aquí... Alguien debe de haberme encontrado..." -pensé.  
  
Miré a mi alrededor, no muy segura de si debería tocar aquella bebida... Temí encontrarme con algo desagradable, pero lo único que vi en aquella cueva fue...  
  
Paz... y belleza...  
  
Fotografías... Cientos de fotografías adornaban el interior de la cueva... Dos alegres Eevee jugueteando en la nieve... una preciosa cría de Vulpix siguiendo a sus también bellos padres Ninetales... un fiero Aerodactyl surcando los cielos... un atento Kangaskhan y su cría... un curioso Krabby observando una puesta de sol...  
  
Había muchas más fotografías... Cada una mejor que la anterior... Aquellas fotografías eran auténticas obras de arte...  
  
Me giré en mi saco de dormir y vi a pocos metros la portada de una revista... La cara del chico de la portada me era muy familiar...  
  
"¿Ya estás despierta? - dijo una voz.  
  
Me giré, nerviosa... y allí estaba él. El mismo chico de la portada. Era un poco más alto que yo, con el cabello rizado, y con una cara muy seria... Parecía bastante nervioso... Incluso me pareció distinguir un leve sonrojo en su rostro...  
  
"Sí, claro. Ya estoy bien... Gracias..." -dije, sin saber qué decir.  
  
Noté que él se estaba poniendo cada vez más colorado... Iba a ser complicado que yo no me sonrojara también... Pero el frío...  
  
"Pues, verás... Señorita... Estaba yo por aquí por estas montañas, siguiendo el rastro de Articuno... Así que me hice aquí una especie de guarida... Aquí, en la montaña...." - dijo el nervioso chico.  
  
¿Por qué estaría tan nervioso?  
  
"¿Y?" - le interrumpí.  
  
"Mientras recorría uno de los túneles te vi caer desde un agujero en el techo de la cueva... El golpe fue mi fuerte y temí por tu vida..."  
  
Mantuve silencio...  
  
"Al notar que aún estabas viva, te traje arrastrando hasta mi casa temporal... y... er..." - continuó, mientras comenzaba a ponerse cada vez más nervioso...  
  
Sonreí, mientras alargaba mi brazo hacia el chocolate caliente, sin moverme del interior de mi saco.... Aquel chico había sido un muy amable conmigo.. y seguramente me habría salvado la vida...  
  
"Muchas gracias." -dije.  
  
"No hay de qué, señorita Imite." dijo tímidamente, mientras yo le sonreía.  
  
"¡Un momento! ¿Me conoces? Eso quiere decir, ¿no eras tú aquel chico que siempre venía a mis actuaciones? ¿No eras tú aquel fotógrafo?" -dije, aún sin creérmelo.  
  
"Sí... Yo... soy... Todd Snap..." dijo.  
  
"... el joven fotógrafo famoso por ser el único fotógrafo en el mundo que consiguió hacer una foto al legendario Aerodactyl." -yo terminé la frase.  
  
Le reconocí tras ver de nuevo la portada de la revista. Todd, al parecer, había comenzado a convertirse en una gran referencia en el campo de la fotografía Pokémon, y ya era, además, un experto en otros campos, como podría ser la video-fotografía... Abrí la revista, sin salir del saco, la abrí con mis manos y vi algunas imágenes de alguna de mis actuaciones... ¡Todd había conseguido que salieran imágenes de mis actuaciones en esa revista! ¡Incluso salían mis Dittos!  
  
"¡Oh! ¿También hiciste fotos mías?" -dije, sorprendida.  
  
Vi como Todd comenzó a ruborizarse aún más de lo que ya estaba...  
  
"Sí... Es que..." intentó decir.  
  
"¡Y también le has hecho una foto a mis Dittos! ¡Son estu...!" -dije.  
  
Un momento... Comencé a mirar a todas partes...  
  
"¡Oh, no! ¡Mis Dittos! ¡Se han quedado abajo! ¡Tengo que ir a buscarlos!" dije, nerviosa.  
  
Me dispuse a salir del saco de dormir... Pude ver como Todd se puso completamente rojo y se dio la vuelta... No pude comprender su reacción hasta que se me ocurrió mirarme...  
  
"¡¡¡¡¡¡PERVERTIDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" grité con todas mis fuerzas.  
  
Sí... Pude darme cuenta que yo tan sólo llevaba puesta mi ropa interior... Como pude comprobar al salir del saco...  
  
Completamente roja como un tomate comencé a perseguirlo furiosa, tapándome como buenamente pude... Estaba dispuesta a hacerle pagar aquella afrenta a mi persona...  
  
"¡LO SIENTO! ¡Déjame explicarte!" dijo él, completamente asustado, esquivando mis puñetazos.  
  
"¡TÚ NO ME TIENES QUE EXPLICAR NADA, DEGENERADO! -dije yo, mientras agarraba un vaso y se lo tiraba a la cabeza, que hábilmente él esquivó.  
  
"Tus ropas estaban completamente empapadas... Así que te las quité para secarlas... No quería que murieses congelada y... y... ¡TE PROMETO QUE LO HICE CON LOS OJOS CERRADOS! ¡TE LO PROMETO!" -dijo él, nervioso y colorado.  
  
Conseguí alcanzarlo y lo agarré del pelo... Aunque mi primera intención sería golpearlo hasta que mi mano se cayera a golpes, aquellas palabras suyas me hicieron recapacitar... Ahora que lo pensaba con más detenimiento, aquello que aquel chico había hecho por mí había sido muy bonito de su parte (aunque ya sé que algunos esto lo verán como algo más... "hentai")... Por alguna extraña razón, decidí creerle...  
  
Al ver aquella cara nerviosa y sonrojada pude suponer que aquel chico no era de ese tipo de hombres pervertidos y aprovechados... Todd más bien parecía ser del tipo tímido y nervioso...  
  
"¡PERDÓNAME!" -dijo él, con una mueca de dolor...  
  
Suavemente le solté el pelo... Tras esto, vi como él se giraba, con cara de sorpresa...  
  
"De momento, Todd Snap, te dejaré vivir por un tiempo..." -dije, con la voz más siniestra que pude hacer...  
  
Sentí un escalofrío recorriendo mi semi-desnudo cuerpo...  
  
"Y-a t-e m-a-t-a-r-é d-e-s-p-u-é-s... A-h-o-r-a t-e-n-g-o a-l-g-o d-e f-r-í- o..."-dije, mientras tiritaba e intentaba taparme con las manos...  
  
Lo siguiente que sucedió fue un concierto de carcajadas de dos jóvenes adolescentes... más colorados que un tomate.  
  
************  
  
Una vez tapada de nuevo con una manta rodeando mi cuerpo, comenzamos a conocernos un poco mejor...  
  
"Estoy intentando secar tus ropas lo más rápido que puedo... Una hoguera no es suficiente para secarlas por completo..." dijo él..  
  
"Lo sé... Pero podrías darte un poquito de prisa... Tengo frío..." dije, mientras intentaba calentarme con la manta.  
  
"¿Acaso no tienes más ropas en esa mochila que llevas?"  
  
"No... En esa mochila no llevo nada... Sólo era para cumplir mi papel en una película... Estaba haciendo de doble y... bien. Supongo que la organización de la película no creyó que algo fuera a salir mal..."  
  
"Y aquí te encuentras... Ya veo..."  
  
Todd me ofreció otra taza de chocolate caliente... Nos quedamos mirando fijamente...  
  
"Esto... Todd... Eres.... maravilloso... Estooooooooooooooooooooo... Quiero decir... ¡Tus fotografías son muy buenas! ¡Me encantan! -dije torpemente, intentando disimular mis propios nervios...  
  
"Vaya... Gracias, señorita Imite..."  
  
"Llámame Duplica... Por favor..." -dije yo.  
  
"Está bien... Duplica... Es un bonito nombre... He leído algo de tu historia en unos reportajes que leí en algunos periódicos... Tu historia es casi como una gran película... Una joven chica huérfana consigue alcanzar sus sueños a base de esfuerzo y sacrificio... Te admiro..." dijo Todd, haciéndome recordar aquellos días en los que gané aquel concurso...  
  
Quise decirle a Todd que yo, en realidad, no era huérfana... Pero, conociendo la realidad de mi vida, prefiero ser considerada "huérfana".  
  
"Así que tú estás buscando a Articuno, ¿verdad, Todd? Me parece un grandioso reto para tí." dije yo, suavemente.  
  
"Sí... Una vez en Johto pude, con la ayuda de unos grandes amigos míos, hacerle varias fotos... Pero, personalmente, no me gustaron mucho... Necesito una foto más cercana, más natural... Necesito "dar vida" a Articuno en mis fotografías... ¿Comprendes, Duplica?" dijo él...  
  
A pesar de que aquello que me estaba contando de Articuno era bastante interesante, la mención de la palabra "amigos" me hizo... reaccionar...  
  
"¿Amigos de Johto? ¿Por casualidad tú no conocerás a un chico llamado Ash Ketchum?" -pregunté yo, ansiosa de conocer la respuesta.  
  
"¿Eh? ¿Acaso tú también lo conoces?" -dijo sorprendido Todd.  
  
"Supongo que nosotros dos tenemos mucho de qué hablar, Toddy-deh-poh..." dije, sonriéndole.  
  
"¿Toddy-deh-poh? ¿Y eso?" -dijo un sonrojado Todd.  
  
Me sonrió...  
  
"Si quieres hablar conmigo, hablaremos... Pero... ¿Y la película?" - dijo, extrañado.  
  
"Ninguno de esos mentecatos habría venido a buscarme si yo nunca volviera... Lo sé... Sin embargo tú, un completo desconocido, me has salvado la vida... Y te estoy muy agradecida por ello... Supongo que es una buena razón para que nos conozcamos un poco mejor, ¿no crees?"  
  
No quería creerme lo que estaba diciendo... En mi cabeza oía las voces de "¡Vuelve! ¡Ve a buscar a tus Dittos!", pero mi corazón me decía insistentemente "¡Quédate un poquito más, Duplica!"...  
  
Y, en mi caso, el corazón siempre gana a la cabeza. Misty ya me lo recordaba bastantes veces, años después...  
  
*******  
  
Pasaban las horas, y la noche comenzaba ya a extender su negro manto sobre el firmamento.... La ventisca había disminuido su intensidad...  
  
Yo, una vez vestida de nuevo (y tras "obligar" a Todd a que saliera de la cueva durante dos minutos mientras yo me cambiaba), estaba hablando con Todd... Ambos nos habíamos envuelto con una manta, calentándonos el uno al otro...  
  
Habíamos estado hablando toda la tarde...  
  
"Y supongo que la gente comenzó a considerarme un gran fotógrafo a partir de entonces." -continuó Todd.- "Veo que nuestras vidas no han sido muy diferentes... Bueno, salvo lo de tus..."  
  
"No importa, Toddy. Yo ya casi he conseguido olvidar esa parte de mi vida. Ditto me salvó aquella vez, y desde entonces mis Dittos han sido la cura de todos mis problemas y depresiones..."- dije, intentando sonreírle.  
  
Pude ver su cara... No sé qué podría ser, pero aquella mirada...  
  
"¿Te sientes... sola... Dupli-chan?" -dijo, con cierta compasión en sus palabras.  
  
Aquel nombre que me puso sonaba bastante bonito. Me gustaba...  
  
"Sí... Toddy... Supongo que sí." -dije, triste.  
  
Me quedé mirándolo unos pocos segundos... Parecía bastante preocupado...  
  
"Bueno... En realidad, mis Dittos consiguen llenar ese espacio que tengo en mi corazón bastantes veces... No te puedes ni imaginar lo que envidio a Ash... Él tiene dos muy buenos amigos junto a él..." -dije yo, un tanto triste.  
  
"Sí..." - asintió Todd.  
  
"Me da pena Misty. Me pregunto si algún día Ash se dará cuenta de lo que pasa alrededor de él..." -dije.  
  
"¿Estás intentando decir que Misty... y Ash...? -dijo Todd, sorprendido.  
  
Al ver su cara de sorpresa no pude evitar sonreír...  
  
"Yo creo que ya todo el mundo sabe eso menos el pobre ingenuo de Ash. Él puede ser muy hábil en los combates Pokémon, pero en el mundo de las relaciones humanas él seguirá siendo el ingenuo y despistado Pequeño Ashy..." dije, sonriendo.  
  
Ambos nos reímos mutuamente... ¡Cuánta verdad había en aquellas palabras!  
  
"¿Y tú, Todd? ¿Tú también te sientes solo?" - le pregunté.  
  
Pude ver como Todd no parecía muy... feliz... de que le hicieran esa pregunta...  
  
"Bueno... Mi trabajo, hobby o como quieras llamarlo no me permite hacer muchas amistades... Y tampoco he tenido el lujo de poseer ningún Pokémon... Me gusta fotografiarlos y todo eso, pero yo los prefiero en su hábitat natural..." -dijo él.  
  
"Entiendo... Continúa."  
  
"Pues... De hecho, nunca había llegado a conocer la palabra verdadera amistad hasta que no me encontré con Ash y compañía..." -dijo, un tanto apenado.  
  
"Esa parte de tu historia me recuerda mucho a la mía..." -suspiré.  
  
"A partir de entonces se puede decir que comencé a centrar más mi atención en las personas. Y... De hecho, hubo una persona que yo pensé podría ser muy especial..." -dijo él.  
  
"¿Quién?" -dijo yo, intrigada...  
  
Pude ver como Todd comenzó a mirar hacia abajo y se sonrojaba ligeramente.  
  
"Pues... tú..." -dijo, casi inaudible.  
  
"¿Yo?" -dije, extrañada.  
  
"Bueno... Supongo que yo vi tu primera actuación incluso mucho antes de que obtuvieras ese contrato... No sé... Para mí, era como si una nueva estrella estuviera naciendo en el firmamento... Y desde entonces, no he dejado de asistir a tus actuaciones... Quería asegurarme de saber si seguías teniendo esa... luz... que yo siempre sabía que tenías... De hecho, creo que yo nunca había fotografiado nada tan bello como las fotos que te hice a ti aquel día..." -él dijo, casi como tragándose las palabras.  
  
Sentí como si algo comenzara a agitarse dentro de mí... Mi corazón...  
  
"Oh, Todd... Eso ha sido muy bonito... Gracias..." dije yo, emocionada.  
  
Tras esas palabras, comencé a sentirme... muy unida a él. Nosotros dos éramos polos completamente opuestos: él, tímido y sensible; yo, descarada y enérgica... y, a pesar de todo, éramos muy similares.  
  
Lo abracé tiernamente, y noté que la temperatura del pobre chico había aumentado de manera considerable. Todd era casi una olla a presión, de lo nervioso que había comenzado a ponerse... ^_^U  
  
Tras el cariñoso abrazo, me dispuse a dormir, sabiendo que aquello no había sido un sueño...  
  
*********  
  
Pasaron dos días, pero nadie había venido a buscarme... He de reconocer que aunque yo no quisiera irme, sabía que necesitaba volver... por el bien de mis Dittos. Si no bajaba pronto a por ellos, seguramente acabarían comiéndose a todo el equipo (seguramente se darían un festín con Spielbunk XD).  
  
Y ahora, hablando en serio...  
  
Recuerdo que salí tímidamente de la cueva, dispuesta a comenzar el descenso... La ventisca había vuelto a azotar con toda su fuerza... Todd estaba a mi lado, observándome preocupado...  
  
"¿Quieres que vaya contigo, Dupli-chan?"- dijo Todd.  
  
"¿No dijiste que ibas a quedarte aquí para seguir buscando a Articuno?"- dije.  
  
"Sí... Pero..."-  
  
Silencio. Los ojos de Todd se habían abierto... Había visto algo a lo lejos...  
  
"¡Duplica! ¡Mira allá!" -dijo él, nervioso.  
  
Miré hacia donde Todd me indicaba... Sólo ví un brillante resplandor azulado, apenas visible entre la ventisca... Una luz, una señal... La luz que señalaba el camino de regreso...  
  
Melody, si ahora estuviera aquí presente, diría que esa luz era la luz divina de un dios Pokémon... Una luz que guiaría a dos jóvenes almas a su destino... Supongo que ese sería el principio del destino que Todd y yo habíamos comenzado.  
  
"Todd... ¿Es él?" - pregunté, un tanto asombrada por la bella imagen.  
  
Antes de que yo pudiera decir nada más, Todd había sacado velozmente su cámara, y sentí como agarraba fuertemente mi mano...  
  
"¡Es Articuno, Duplica! ¡Es Articuno! ¡Corramos! ¡Esta vez no se me va a escapar!" - dijo él, inconscientemente.  
  
Comenzamos a correr por aquellas nevadas cumbres, persiguiendo aquella luz... Sabíamos que cualquier mal paso nos haría perder el equilibrio... Sabíamos que la ventisca era muy fuerte... Sabíamos todo eso... Pero la adrenalina comenzó a recorrer nuestras venas... Teníamos que alcanzar esa luz...  
  
Y la luz se detuvo... Pudimos ver a un gran pájaro azul, el Dios del Hielo, elevándose sobre nuestras cabezas. Parecía como un sueño... Agotada de tanto correr, miré a Todd, que cada vez apretaba mi mano con más fuerza... Parecía feliz...  
  
"Es él... De nuevo te he encontrado, Articuno." -dijo, mientras rápidamente sacaba su cámara...  
  
Mientras Todd cogía nervioso su cámara, yo seguí contemplando maravillada la belleza de Articuno. Parecía sonreir... Parecía estar satisfecho de vernos a nosotros dos allí, juntos...  
  
Dos almas unidas, entre aquella ventisca... Dos almas unidas, en aquellas altas cumbres... Dos almas en pleno contacto...  
  
No sé por qué razón, pero comencé a sentir un gran calor interior... A pesar del frío y la nieve, el contacto de la mano de Todd con la mía, y la visión de Articuno, me había llenado el corazón de una alegría inimaginable... Seguí mirando a los ojos de Articuno... Siempre recordaré esa mirada...  
  
"¡Y ahora, Articuno, prepárate para la mejor foto de tu vida!"- dijo Todd, loco de contento.  
  
Pero... Justo en el momento de tomar la foto, una densa niebla comenzó a envolver nuestros cuerpos... Aquello, como pude adivinar, era el ataque Neblina de Articuno.  
  
Escuché como la cámara de Todd cayó al suelo, rompiéndose en mil pedazos... Estaba asustada... Todd estaba asustado... Todo se volvió negro... Y ya no vimos nada más...  
  
***************  
  
Articuno había desaparecido... La niebla había comenzado a desaparecer y no había quedado rastro del Dios del Hielo... Me sentí mareada... Y al abrir los ojos pude ver a Todd, golpeando el suelo con rabia...  
  
"¡Otra vez me la ha vuelto a hacer! ¡No hay manera!" -dijo Todd, desolado.  
  
Pobre Todd... El pobre chico había estado en estas montañas dos meses enteros esperando encontrar a Articuno para luego...  
  
"¡Ditto!" - oí más allá de la niebla.  
  
¡No podía ser!  
  
La niebla se disipó por completo y pude comprobar, para mi sorpresa, que nos encontrábamos en el campamento que el Grupo Alpha y las Producciones Spielbunk habían montado al pie de la montaña. Ví como mis Dittos, junto a varios de mis compañeros del Grupo Alpha venían corriendo hacia mí.  
  
No lo entiendo... Puede que Articuno nos trajera aquí, al fín y al cabo... Jamás lo sabré.  
  
Abracé a mis Dittos con todas mis ganas... Me sentía feliz de volver a verlos. Me giré y ví a Todd, aún dolido por lo que le había pasado de nuevo... Sabía que tenía que hablar con él para animarlo, pero...  
  
"¡Menos mal que al fín te hemos encontrado, Duplica! ¡Estábamos muy preocupados!" -dijo mi jefe, Andy Jackower, que fue la primera persona que me recibió de todos los presentes...  
  
Aunque claro, detrás de toda cara amable siempre suele venir una desagradable... Así, mientras Jackower mostraba el lado amable de mi reencuentro, cierta persona gorda y sobreexcitable se acercó furioso hacia mí... Spielbunk.  
  
"¡Hemos estado esperándote dos malditos días, y tú ni te has dignado a aparecer! ¿Tienes idea de todo el tiempo que hemos perdido por tu culpa? ¿Sabes lo que cuesta en estos días encontrar una buena doble? ¡Espero que tengas una buena excusa para hacednos esto, jovencita!" -dijo muy nervioso Spielbunk.  
  
"Perdone, señor director " -comenzó a decir Jackower- "Ella probablemente se haya perdido, o incluso puede que haya salido herida... como creo podrá imaginar, Spielbunk..."  
  
Eso fue lo que dijo mi jefe... Seguramente Todd también habría salido en mi defensa, mientras ponía una manta sobre mis hombros... Pero Spielbunk, el cual últimamente se encontraba muy nervioso porque ya le habían comunicado desde su trabajo que si no conseguía una buena película pronto sería jubilado precipitadamente, consideraba mucho más importante su "película" que lo que le pudiera pasar a una vulgar doble... Una doble que sólo estaba en esta película para salvarle el trasero...  
  
Mientras Jackower y Spielbunk comenzaban una discusiíon con respecto a estos temas, Todd me cogió de los hombros y nos apartamos unos metros de la discusión...  
  
"¿Tienes que soportar esto todos los días? ¿Es esta la vida que tú estas llevando?" -me dijo él, con tristeza en sus palabras.  
  
"Para esta película sí... Desgraciadamente." -dijo yo, asintiendo.  
  
"¿Por qué tienes tú que soportar esta... esta...?" -intentó decir Todd.  
  
Pobre chico. Él no era muy bueno con los insultos, así que tuve que rellenar yo misma esa parte...  
  
"¿Basura? ¿Desastre? ¿Hecatombe? ¿Mierda?" -continué la frase...  
  
"Sí... Eso... Más o menos." -dijo Todd, un tanto extrañado.  
  
Le sonreí. El pobre aún estaba un poco dolido con lo de Articuno, así que quería que sonriera...  
  
"No te preocupes, Toddy-deh-poh. Ya he pasado por situaciones peores en mi vida, así que ya estoy acostumbrada... Además, ese saco de patatas de Spielbunk no es mi jefe... Es Jackower." - le dije a Todd, con una sonrisa.  
  
Ahora que había mencionado a Jackower, una idea se me pasó por la cabeza... Creo que al fín había llegado el momento de usar mi contrato para mi propio beneficio.  
  
"Todd... Se me acaba de ocurrir algo... Espérame aquí..." -dije, mientras me quitaba la manta de los hombros.  
  
Todd se quedó un tanto extrañado, mientras me veía dirigirme hacia los dos hombres, aún en plena discusión.  
  
"Perdóname un momento, Jack." -les interrumpí.  
  
"¿Sí?" -preguntó Jackower.  
  
Recogí del suelo mi mochila en la que guardo la comida de mis Dittos, y saqué de ella unos cuántos papeles arrugados, que se "suponían" eran los papeles de mi contrato con el Grupo Alpha...  
  
"Ahora que recuerdo, en el punto 103 de mi contrato dice que el actor o actriz elegido ganador del Concurso Anual de Interpretación Pokémon tiene el derecho a rechazar un papel que le haya sido otorgado en caso de que el personal cualificado al que le haya tocado representar, como en este caso el señor Spielbunk" -dije, remarcando el nombre- "demuestre una innata falta de respeto hacia dicho actor o actriz sin ninguna prueba o motivo que pudiera provocar esa situación."  
  
Todos los que me habían oído se habían quedado estupefactos. Deberían pensar que me había vuelto loca. Incluso Todd se quedó sorprendido.  
  
"Bien, así que una vez habiendo analizado esta parte de mi contrato, me queda declarar que en mi nombre, y en nombre del Grupo Alpha, abandono este "intento" de película que el señor Spielbunk ha querido crear. Además añado que el señor Spielbunk en ningún momento me ha tratado con respeto ni me ha valorado lo suficiente..." -dije, sin creerme mucho lo que esta diciendo.  
  
Tras el silencio general que había provocado mi discurso, y las miradas atónitas de Spielbunk y Jackower, proseguí...  
  
"Así que ahora yo he decidido marcharme de este proyecto... Así que, mi querido Jackower, a partir de ahora me gustaría no volver a formar parte de otra de estás patéticas películas de Spielbunk, y pasar a cosas más importantes como, por ejemplo, formar parte de las Ceremonia de Inaugaración del Campeonato Pokémon de Johto de este año... ¿verdad?" dije, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.  
  
Vi que Spielbunk, atónito ante todo lo que había dicho, quería hablar, pero yo seguí hablando con mi jefe, que comenzaba a hacer gestos de aprobación.  
  
Con un rápido gesto, agarré a Todd del brazo y se lo presenté a Jackower.  
  
"Estoy segura de que conocerás a este joven... Su nombre es Todd Snap, y es un joven fotógrafo con una gran reputación. Me gustaría que él fuera mi compañero y persona de confianza en mis actuaciones. Él siempre podrá continuar con sus propios proyectos, pero me podría ayudar bastante en mis actuaciones trabajando un poco de cámara o fotógrafo... Es muy bueno... Se lo aseguro..." dije, con una sonrisa, mientras el pobre Todd no creía lo que estaba oyendo.  
  
Ví como Jackower seguía escuchando, interesado, sin decir palabra alguna. Todd, ante la inquisitiva mirada de Jackower (aunque Jackower es buena persona, la verdad es que tiene una mirada que da miedo ^_^), comenzó a dudar.  
  
"Verás, Duplca... No estoy seguro de que deba..." -dijo, nervioso.  
  
"No te preocupes." -dije, guiñándole un ojo.  
  
Todd se quedó un tanto paralizado, pero sonrió.  
  
"Claro, Dupl... Quiero decir, señorita Imite. Será todo un placer." -él me dijo, mientras me devolvía el guiño.  
  
Era bastante obvio que después de todo este discurso que yo había montado, al señorito Spielbunk se le había hinchado bastante la vena de la cabeza... La verdad es que me había pasado un poquito...  
  
"Bien... Pues ahora deberías escucharme a mí, señorita D.." -comenzó a decir Spielbunk.  
  
Jackower se interpuso entre él y nosotros dos, mientras nos levantaba el pulgar izquierdo, en señal de victoria.  
  
"Bien, compañeros Duplica y Todd... ¡Preparaos, que nos vamos!" -dijo Jackower. - En cuanto a tí, Cleavon, te recomiendo que tengas más cuidado la próxima vez que quieras beneficios... Mi chica podría patearte el trasero cualquier día de la semana y enseñarte un poco de interpretación, amigo... Así que cuidadito con lo que haces, Spielbunk... No me gustaría que acabaras tu carrera más pronto de lo que ya se anuncia en la prensa..."  
  
Ya no quise mirar más al gordo director, así que entrelacé mi brazo con el de Todd y nos dirigimos con nuestros compañeros, dispuestos a comernos el mundo... Pude sentir a mis Dittos saltando sobre mis hombros, felices de volver a ver... Pude sentir como Todd me abrazaba con ternura, agradeciéndome el detalle que había tenido con él... Ahora él formaba parte de un equipo... Ya no más trabajo en solitario... ¡El pobre estaba emocionado!  
  
Miré atrás y ví a Jackower, con aires de ganador, dejando a Spielbunk y a su supermodelo Sharon "Silicona" completamente desolados... Ví como Spielbunk lanzaba su carpeta por los aires y se marchaba malhumorado hacia su tienda...  
  
¡QUÉ DÍA MÁS ESPLÉNDIDO! ¡Aquella experiencia había sido maravillosa, a pesar de todo! ¡Había hecho un nuevo amigo (yo diría MÁS que un amigo), había vencido a una de mis peores pesadillas y ahora mi jefe sabía lo que realmente tenía en su equipo! ¡QUÉ DÍA MÁS MARAVILLOSO! ¡Yahoooooooooooooooooo!  
  
*************  
  
Al fín me sentía libre y viva... Todo iba estupendamente...  
  
Ahora bien... No os preocupeis mucho por Todd... No le voy a convertir en mi esclavo, aunque fuera lo hubiera parecido en un principio... Él sólo aceptó venir conmigo... El ni siquiera me lo discutió, lo cual me sorprendió gratamente. Era como si estuviera destinado a estar unido a mí...  
  
Con el Campeonato de Johto estando cada vez más cerca, en el Grupo Alpha decidimos dedicar todos nuestros esfuerzos a prepararnos concienciudamente para ese acontecimiento... Y, aparte de eso, yo tambíen me había planteado a mí misma una misión especial...  
  
¡La Operación EAT!  
  
O lo que es lo mismo... Operación "Espabilando a Todd".  
  
El pobre chico, debido a su trabajo como cámara y fotógrafo, era bastante tímido y sensible... Yo creía que lo mejor sería intentar prestarle un poco de mi descaro para hacerlo despertar un poquito...  
  
Pero mi jefe, todo un zorro, veía las cosas de otro modo...  
  
"Verás, mi querida Duplica... Me parece estupendo que Todd y tú seáis tan amigos, pero deberías dedicar mas tiempo a prepararte para la ceremonia que a gastar tu valioso tiempo intentando "ligar" con él" -dijo en voz alta Jackower.  
  
Tuvo que suceder que esto lo dijera precisamente sin ningún tipo de reparo en medio de una cafetería... Al ver como Todd y yo comenzamos a hacer caras "raras" (veáse "sonrojarse"), Jackower comenzó a reir...  
  
Sentí como mi sonrojo aumentaba por momentos... ¿Yo... y Todd?  
  
Es posible... Pude notar que aquello era muy diferente a lo que me pasó con Ash... o incluso con Brock... Esta vez sí podría tener alguna oportunidad...  
  
Si hay algo que tenemos muy en común Todd y yo es precisamente el ser muy vergonzosos en estos temas... Nuestros sonrojos siempre nos delatan... ^_^U  
  
*************  
  
Recuerdo que una vez, a pesar de las habitaciones de hotel que Jackower nos había buscado a todo el equipo, Todd decidió que prefería acampar fuera, para poder fotografiar a los Pokémon nocturnos con su nueva cámara... Él solía hacerlo a menudo, y realmente le gustaba. Y yo, para sorpresa de Todd, decidí que quise acompañarle para que no estuviera sólo...  
  
Como la primera vez que nos encontramos en aquella locura de la montaña de hielo, cuando él me salvó de morir congelada, estuvimos hablando toda la noche, hablando de tonterías y cosas varias... Nos encantaba la compañía del otro... Estaba claro que nos necesitábamos mutuamente... Realmente, nosotros dos ya empezábamos a ser más que amigos...  
  
Él se durmió antes que yo, mientras observábamos las estrellas, junto al calor del fuego. El verle dormido hizo que mi mente no controlara mis acciones y al final quedé dormida, apoyando mi cabeza sobre su hombro...  
  
Estoy segura de que él os contará mejor lo que sintió en esos momentos, pero os garantizo que a partir de ese momento no pudo pegar ojo en toda la noche... Al pobre le había dado un shock nervioso o algo...  
  
Pobre Todd... Cuánto más lo recuerdo, más cariño le tengo... ^_^  
  
********  
  
Bueno... Dejando de lado mis fantasías románticas, hablemos de la ceremonia (lo siento por los morbosos, pero no todo en esta vida es amor y placer: también hay que trabajar). Todd, como yo me esperaba, había sido seleccionado para ser uno de los fotógrafos oficiales de la Ceremonia de Inauguraciónd del Campeonato Pokémon de Johto y, por supuesto, también fue nombrado como uno de los fotógrafos oficiales del Torneo Pokémon que debería celebrarse allí.  
  
Bueno, como novedad, he de deciros que pocos días antes de comenzar la ceremonia había tenido la suerte de añadir a un tercer Ditto a mi equipo... ¡Bienvenido al "D Team", PintaDitto!  
  
Pues eso... Llamé a mi tercer Ditto "PintaDitto" por el mero hecho de tener una inusual habilidad (me encantan los Dittos con habilidades curiosas), que en este caso era la de que las transformaciones que hacía de los Pokémon eran de un color distinto al original... Vamos, como una especie de Ditto-Kecleon. Unos dirán que es raro, otros dirán que es único... Y otros dirán que es un gran competidor, como muchos de los entrenadores contra los que he luchado alguna vez pueden atestiguar...  
  
Lo curioso es que Todd nunca me había visto combatir... Y, supongo que por esa razón, Todd me preguntó que por qué no participaba yo en el Campeonato...  
  
Mi respuesta fue clara y concisa.. "Porque ese no es mi sueño, Toddy."  
  
De hecho, eso fue lo que me preguntó mientras nosotros observábamos el inmenso Estadio Pokémon desde lo alto de una pequeña colina cercana... Desde allí se veía un paisaje impresionante...  
  
Todd se quedó un rato callado, al oir mi comentario... Sentí como Todd comenzó a deslizar su mano hacia la mía, muy suavemente, como si tuviera miedo... Sentí como me la acariciaba, y comencé a mirar abajo, avergonzada... Cuando me giré tímidamente a mirar a Todd, pude notar como el pobre chico estaba mirando en dirección contraria, no queriendo que yo lo pillara sonrojándose...  
  
¡Awwwwww! ¡Qué dulce! ¡El pobre ya no sabe que hacer para controlar su vergüenza!  
  
Yo me incliné hacia él y le susurré al oído un cariñoso "Gracias..."  
  
Noté como Todd giró su cabeza de repente, con una cara de nerviosismo que no podía con ella... Poco a poco me fuí inclinando hacia él, para darle algo que seguramente el recordaría por el resto de su vida...  
  
Mientras me inclinaba hacia él, pude oir el tamborileo de mi corazón azotándome los oídos... Noté como él había comenzado a cerrar sus ojos, dispuesto a dar el paso definitivo para....  
  
"¡VAMOS A VER, PAREJITA DE TORTOLITOS!" -dijo Jackower, apareciendo de repente- "¡DEJAOS DE ARRUMACOS, QUE HAY COSAS QUE HACER! ¡DEBÉIS RECORDAD QUE SÓLO TENEMOS UNA SEMANA PARA QUE COMIENCE LA CEREMONIA! ¡ASÍ QUE MARCHANDO!"  
  
Recordadme que la próxima vez que Jackower me vuelva a hacer esto le exija un aumento en mi paga... -_-U  
  
Bien, después de que el "graciosillo" de nuestro jefe nos arruinara el momento, Todd y yo no pudimos mirarnos a la cara durante varios días sin sentirnos incómodos...  
  
Y, aunque suene duro decirlo, casi fue mejor para mí... Tenía que concentrarme en entrenar a mis tres Dittos para la ceremonia, o si no Jackower se iba a enfadar conmigo... Ya he dicho que Jackower es buena persona y todo eso, pero se toma el papel de jefe muy en serio... Y cuando se enfada da miedo de verdad...  
  
Bueno... Mis Dittos hicieron de todo en su entrenamiento...  
  
Primero, eran tres Bellosom que tenían que bailar sincronizada y acrobáticamente como parte de la ceremonia inaugural, para después transformarse en Sandshrew y excavar bajo tierra, para luego salir a la superficie provocando una ducha de rocas, mientras los fuegos artificiales iluminaban el firmamento. Después mi Ditto se transformaría en un Rapidash, conmigo cabalgando sobre él, mientras Pintaditto se convertía en un Ponyta negro, y MiniDit era un bebé Ponyta... Cabalgaríamos dando la vuelta al Estadio mientras nos preparábamos para el gran final, en el que mis tres Dittos se convertirían en los tres Pájaros Legendarios: Zapdos, Moltres... y por supuesto, Articuno.  
  
Esto era todo mi trabajo para la ceremonia... Pero para el mayor trabajo que conllevaría la relación entre yo y Todd, sólo era el principio... Los dos éramos demasiado vergonzosos para lo que el amor se refiere, y así no podríamos estar toda la vida...  
  
**********  
  
¿A que no sabéis con quien nos encontramos allí? Exacto, con algunos viejos amigos... Ahora os cuento...  
  
Nuestro problema seguía igual... Todd se sentía muy incómodo siempre que yo estaba alrededor suyo, y no digamos cuando teníamos que estar en lugares públicos... Aquello me empezaba ya a enfadar... Lo suyo ya estaba siendo demasiado...  
  
Justo cuando mis esperanzas con Todd empezaban a esfumarse, una pequeña luz volvió a brillar al final del tunel...  
  
"¡Hey! ¡Un momento! ¿No son...? ¡HOLA, CHICOS!" -dijo una voz femenina.  
  
"¿Uh? ¿Esos no son?" -dijo Todd, confuso.  
  
"¡ASH! ¡MISTY! ¡BROCK!" -dije yo, bastante más entusiasmada que Todd.  
  
Pude ver sus inmediatas sonrisas al verme saludarles, y Todd al fín reaccionó. ¡Hacía tanto tiempo que no los veíamos!  
  
"¡Qué alegría veros de nuevo!" -dije yo, mientras daba un abrazo a mi "hermana deseada" Misty, mientras Ash y Brock estrechaban la mano de mi Toddy.  
  
"No es que me moleste, ni nada por el estilo, pero... ¿Qué estáis haciendo vosotros dos aquí? -dijo extrañado Brock, mientras me miraba fijamente...  
  
¡Tonto corazón! ¡Para! Ya tienes a Todd, ¿recuerdas? ¡Brock ya es agua pasada!  
  
"¿Vais a participar vosotros dos en el Campeonato?- me despertó Ash de mis pensamientos.  
  
"Supongo que eso sería una preocupación más para Ash, ¿verdad?" -dijo Misty, mientras agarraba suavemente los hombros de Ash, que parecía ponerse un poco "nervioso" ante su acto...  
  
¿Nervioso? ¡Uy uy uy! Algo me decía que estos dos finalmente habían...  
  
"No te preocupes, Pequeño Ashy." -dije yo, como si no quisiera darme cuenta - "Puedes estar tranquilo. Yo en realidad soy parte de la Ceremonia de Apertura, así que no voy a poder tener la oportunidad de dejarte en ridículo de nuevo..."  
  
"¿Vas a participar en la Cermonia? ¡Qué bien suena eso!"- respondió Misty, con una amplia sonrisa.  
  
"Y yo soy fotógrafo oficial del Campeonato." -dijo Todd, incapaz de mirarme a la cara. Eso ya me estaba empezando a doler, pero no quería que nada me amargara ahora que había vuelto a ver a mis amigos de nuevo.  
  
"No nos esperábamos menos de tí, Todd..." -dijo Ash.  
  
Y aquí llegó la frase oportuna del día, viniendo de la siempre "inoportuna" Misty...  
  
"Y vosotros dos, ¿cómo os conocísteis?" - dijo Misty, buscando alguna reacción que la satisfaciera...  
  
Misty, como experta en romances que ella se hace llamar, notó enseguida el sonrojo de las mejillas de Todd... y en las mías propias...  
  
"Oh... Ya veo... Algo me dice que vosotros dos..." -ella dijo, astuta.  
  
"¡NO ES LO QUE ESTÁIS PENSANDO!" -dijimos Todd y yo al unísono, para después bañar nuestros rostros con el color rojo de la vergüenza.  
  
"Oh, sí. Claro..." -dijo, misteriosamente en él, Ash- "Creedme... Yo sé como os sentís."  
  
Esto acabó por aclarar mis sospechas. Le sonreí a Misty.  
  
"Tómate tu tiempo con él, Misty. Lo necesitarás" -la susurré al oído...  
  
Como pude adivinar, fue un éxito. Ella también se sonrojó al decirle eso... Estos dos también estaban "entortolitados".  
  
Debido a mi antigua atracción por Ash, sentí un pequeño pinchazo en mi corazón, pero me sentía feliz al saber que al menos Misty había encontrado al fín el amor que tanto tiempo había estado buscando...  
  
¿Yo? ¿Que si yo lo había encontrado con Todd? Eso el tiempo lo dirá... y de momento creo que Todd se sentía aliviado de poder hablar con alguien más que conmigo... Era como si le incomodase estar a solas conmigo...  
  
Suspiré. Tenía que conseguir romperle ese maldito cascarón en el que estaba metido... u olvídate, Duplica...  
  
Pude ver como Ash y compañía se despedían de nosotros dos saludándonos con la mano.  
  
"¡Hey, chicos! ¡Nos encontraremos algo más tarde en la cafetería! Tenemos que registrarnos para el Campeonato... ¿De acuerdo?" -dijo Ash, mientras yo observaba como Misty le agarraba la mano tímidamente, otra vez.  
  
"No problem... ¡Os veremos más tarde, chicos!" -les grité por última vez, para después girarme a mirar a Todd.  
  
"¿Ya te has quedado agusto, Todd?" -le dije, un tanto molesta.  
  
"Lo siento... Yo... No sabía que..." -intentó decirme Todd.  
  
"Olvídalo, Todd. Ahora tenemos mejores cosas que hacer. ¡Unos minutos de vergüenza no va a matarte!" -le agarré la mano- "¡Así que ahora vendrás conmigo!"  
  
"¿Qué?"-dijo.  
  
"Vamos a ir a comprar algunos trapitos para estar en condiciones para la ceremonia... Trapitos que por supuesto TÚ vas a pagar como método de disculpa." -le dije, con guiño de ojo incluido.  
  
Tras escuchar algún murmullo de parte de Todd del tipo de "las chicas y sus chantajes", llegué a la conclusión de que este Torneo iba a ser más divertido de lo que me imaginaba...  
  
**************  
  
Una vez en la cafetería pude conocer a algunos de los otros amigos de Ash... Vosotros podréis decir lo que queráis sobre Ashy, pero si hay cosa que es cierta es que él sabía como hacer amigos. A cualquier sitio donde él y compañía iban, siempre conseguían algún amigo nuevo.  
  
Fue con una amiga suya con la que llegué a entablar una gran amistad en el futuro, años más tarde... Esa chica era Casey Batah, una verdadera forofa del equipo de béisbol de los Electabuzz...  
  
También ella, para suerte o desgracia, pertenecía al selecto club de las "Tres Brujas de Eastwitch", "cariñoso" mote que Misty nos puso a Casey, Melody y yo misma por considerarnos "peligrosas" para sus intereses con Ash... Cuanto más me fijo en eso, más gracia me hace... ¡Misty es una celosa compulsiva!  
  
Bueno, como iba diciendo, Casey acabaría siendo una de mis mejores amigas, junto a la propia Misty y Melody, y he de reconocer que he visto a poca gente con tantas energías como Casey tiene...  
  
**********  
  
Y el día del Campeonato, al fín, llegó. Había llegado el momento de la actuación más importante de mi vida...  
  
Sentí como mi sangre comenzaba a agitarse dentro de mí, mientras observaba al resto de mis compañeros colocándose en sus puestos. De hecho, uno de los amigos que hice en el Grupo Alpha, un chico de 16 años llamado Makoru, me preguntó...  
  
"¿Estás nerviosa?"  
  
"¿Yo? ¡Qué va! Nunca me pongo nerviosa cuando tengo que actuar. Yo he aprendido que la vida es demasiado corta como para malgastarla con estúpidos nervios. Puedes creerme..." -le respondí.  
  
Makoru se quedó con la palabra en la boca, sin saber qué decir. Dejó de mirarme y mantuvo silencio, preparándose para el comienzo de la Ceremonia.  
  
Y comenzó... Y he reconocer que la actuación de mis Dittos y la mía propia habían sido bastante satisfactorias...  
  
Recuerdo a mi MiniDit transformándose en un Mini-Ponyta, mientras la multitud parecía entusiasmada al verlo... Recuerdo al público maravillarse ante el baile de los Bellossom, quedarse ensimismados observando los bellos fuegos artificiales del firmamento... Y los ví contemplar con ojos incrédulos cómo, entre los fuegos artificiales, aparecían como por arte de magia los tres Pájaros Legendarios (o, en este caso, los tres "Dittos Legendarios" convertidos en Pájaros Legendarios): Mini-cuno, Zapdos y un Moltres verde... ^_^U  
  
Mis tres "Dittos Legendarios" hicieron sus ataques en el cielo, formando las palabras "BIENVENIDOS A JOHTO" en el cielo... Pude escuchar una gran ovación viniendo del público, mientras yo y mis compañeros estábamos abajo, sudorosos por el trabajo, pero felices.  
  
Había sido una gran Ceremonia... Y todo gracias a mis Dittos...  
  
*********  
  
Al terminar, me dirigí a los vestuarios a ducharme y cambiarme de ropa... Además, tenía que alimentar a mis Dittos...  
  
Pero, justo antes de entrar a los pasillos interiores del Estadio, me encontré con Todd... Me extrañó verle allí, ya que ese no era el lugar que tenían asignados los fotógrafos...  
  
"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Todd? Creía que estarías tomando fotos desde las gradas..." -dije yo, extrañada.  
  
"Sí. Se supone... Pero he conseguido colarme aquí abajo... Ya sabes... Cuando tú actuas, me es imposible apartar mis ojos de tí, Dupli-chan. Eres espectacular." -dijo él, nervioso, como siempre.  
  
En esos momentos yo estaba aún vestida con mis leotardos morados que había usado en la actuación, lo que hizo que me ruborizara al saber que Todd me estaba mirando... Pero esa vez dejé que Todd me acompañara hacia los vestuarios...  
  
Entramos juntos a mi camerino y cerré la puerta, mientras Todd seguía hablando, entusiasmado... Le cambia completamente la personalidad cuando ve mis actuaciones... De eso puedo dar fé.  
  
"Definitivamente, Dupli-chan, eres talentosa, brillante y una excelente entrenadora Pokémon, bonita, y sin duda la más dulce, amable y cariñosa persona que yo jamás me haya encontrado. Esta última actuación tuya me lo ha dejado ya definitivamente claro." -dijo él, finalmente.  
  
Aquello si que me había dejado sin palabras...  
  
"Todd... Yo..." -dije yo, nerviosa.  
  
Extraño... Ahora los papeles se habían cambiado... Ahora era yo la que estaba nerviosa... Vale, es posible que el actuar delante de cien mil personas no me ponga nerviosa... Declarar mi amor hacia la persona que más quería en el mundo ya es otro cantar...  
  
Él, gentilmente, me puso su mano en la mejilla. Yo cerré los ojos y descansé mi cabeza entre sus brazos... A pesar de que yo estaba sudando, ni todos los meteoritos que pudieran caer en la tierra podría detener este momento... Ni todos los Jackowers del mundo...  
  
Se acabó... Lentamente lo abracé y, asegurándome de que la puerta estaba bien cerrada, lo besé, al fín, en los labios...  
  
¡AL FÍN! ¡El momento que había estado persiguiendo todo este tiempo al fín había llegado! ¡Nada podría estropear este momento! Sentí como Todd había comenzado a abrazarme más amorosamente, mientras veía como sus lágrimas de emoción habían comenzado a descender por sus mejillas... No nos importó ni el sudor, ni lo comprometido de mi situación, ni...  
  
"¡TOC, TOC!" -se oyó en la puerta.  
  
"¿Perdone? ¿Señorita Imite? ¿Se encuentra ahí dentro? ¡Hemos de hacerle unas preguntas!" -se oyó al otro lado de la puerta.  
  
Seguramente fueran periodistas, que seguramente sabían donde estaba gracias a las indicaciones de Jackower (de alguna u otra manera, Jackower siempre tiene que fastidiarnos)... Pero no me importó... Hagámoslos esperar...  
  
Aquel era mi momento... Y nada ni nadie iba a estropearlo.  
  
Una vez terminamos de besarnos, lo miré a los ojos, mientras él acariciaba mi pelo, que él había soltado con sus caricias... Me dijo que era mucho más bonita con el cabello suelto.  
  
"Gracias, Duplica... Gracias a tí he conseguido descubrir mi verdadero ser y... yo... Creo que definitivamente me he enamorado de tí, mi Dupli-chan... -dijo Todd, llorando de alegría.  
  
"Pues yo no lo creo, Toddy..." -dije, tan emocionada como él.  
  
Y nos besamos de nuevo... Ni el continuo tamborileo de la puerta, ni los gritos del público, ni ningún otro sonido podría apagar el latido de nuestros corazones... Al fín, después de todo este tiempo, nuestros corazones habían encontrado sus latidos...  
  
Y al fín, una vez nuestra momentánea pasión se apagó, nos quedamos mirando como dos tontos enamorados, con nuestras manos atrapándose entre ellas...  
  
"... Lo sé" -terminé, al fín, la frase que había comenzado antes.  
  
Tras esto, y agarrando a Todd de la mano, terminé de abrir la puerta, mientras un escuadrón de periodistas comenzaba a rodearnos, dispuestos a hacer su trabajo...  
  
"Así que... ¿algo que pregutar?" -les dije, con una sonrisa.  
  
Una pequeña luz en mi vida... se había convertido en mi sol...  
  
************  
  
Bueno... Tras todos estos felices acontecimientos, he de decir que no pienso decir nada acerca de lo que ocurrió en ese Campeonato, ya que creo que Misty es la persona idónea para contároslo más adelante...  
  
Así que me adelantaré en el tiempo un poco más, cuando yo y Todd ya teníamos 18 años y 19 respectivamente.  
  
Esa fue la época en la que al fín pudo hacer mi primer papel estelar en mi primera película, que será conocida como "La Renegada"... En esa película yo hacía un papel de "mujer fatal", en la que yo representaba a una joven chica de 18 años que vivía en las calles, y que se ganaba la vida manipulando a hombres y mujeres para conseguir mis objetivos... Esto provocó que mi personaje se metiera en muchos problemas, y acabara volviéndome loca, a causa de mis constantes discusiones y peleas...  
  
Esta fue, sin duda, una de las primeras películas tragables que protagonicé... Mi actuación había sido tan buena que fui nominada como "Novata del Año" en los Premios Ekops (versión Pokémon de los Oscars de Hollywood)... Desgraciadamente, no gané el premio, pero ya era un gran comienzo.  
  
El gran salto en mi carrera como actriz vino cuando conocí a Brad Van Dam en persona... Brad Van Dam era el típico estereotipo de chico guapo que hacía artes marciales, y obviamente era todo un "crack" para todas las locas fans de sus películas...  
  
Sin embargo, cuando recibí una llamada suya para participar junto a él en su próxima película, no me lo pude creer.  
  
Esta mi segunda película se llamaba "El Juramento". Era una película de acción/drama acerca de una chica huérfana de nacimiento (la cual, irónicamente, interpreté yo) que estaba bajo la protección de un joven hombre (Brad). Esta chica guardaba en su interior el secreto de la vida eterna, y ella siempre estaba siempre acosada por sociedades criminales y guvernamentales, ansiosas de obtener ese poder. El chico protagonista tenía que protegerla con su vida, a costa de lo que fuese...  
  
Esta película me ayudó para demostrar mis habilidades a Brad, que acabó realmente satisfecho... Y sin duda mi opinión acerca de él cuando yo conocí a su Smoochum.  
  
Mis Dittos y su Smoochum se compenetraban bastante bien, y Brad y yo llegamos a ser muy amigos... Esto me enseñó que jamás debería juzgar de nuevo por las apariencias... Aprendí eso mismo mucho antes, tras la experiencia con Ash y mi MiniDit... Y sus lecciones, involuntarias o no, me han ayudado bastante en la realidad.  
  
Ahora que mi vida estaba comenzando a llenarse de felicidad, las cosas iban bastante mejor...  
  
**********  
  
Todd y yo ahora vivíamos juntos en la "Casa de Imitación", la cual, poco a poco, volvió a convertirse en el gran pequeño teatro que fue en sus tiempos de gloria. Soñaba que, algún día, cuando yo tuviera más experiencia, yo enseñaría a los jóvenes a actuar, como lo que Mary siempre había intentado hacer conmigo durante los años que estuve con ella. Aquello tenía que hacerse en honor a la única persona a la que yo consideraba familia mía entonces...  
  
Sin embargo, y aunque lo pueda parecer, mi historia aún no acaba aquí... Aún me faltan tres cosas más que decir...  
  
**********  
  
Aún recuerdo el día en que yo y Todd nos casamos, acompañados por mis amigos y sus familiares, mientras yo deseaba formar parte de sus vidas también... Como una gran familia...  
  
Yo tenía 19 años cuando Todd y yo nos casamos, y Todd (como siempre) parecía bastante nervioso ante eso, y siempre alegaba que sólo habíamos más que amigos durante sólo 3 años... A él no le gustaba la idea de casarse tan joven, pero...  
  
Por entonces, Todd y yo habíamos triunfado en nuestras propias carreras... Yo, por mi parte, había conseguido mi primer Ekops como "Mejor Actriz" gracias a la película "Dame Una Razón Para Vivir", una terrible y trágica historia en la que se narraba la historia de una chica que en su infancia había sido abandonada en las calles por sus padres, pero que un día encontró la felicidad que le había sido robada... Aquella película casi narraba mi propia vida, y en esa película yo hice la que sin duda fue la actuación más importante que he tenido hasta la fecha... Es más fácil meterte en la piel de un personaje cuando tu vida ha sido casi idéntica a la suya, por no decir peor... Y eso me hizo ganar el Ekops.  
  
El trabajo de Todd como fotógrafo era igualmente impresionante, y sobre todo a la edad de 20 años. Sus fotografías eran impresionantes y muy valiosas... Grandes compañias encargadas de hacer documentales, como el Pokémon Geographic, contrataron sus servicios, dadas las innatas cualidades de mi Toddy-deh-poh para la fotografía. El era el fotógrafo de todos los fotógrafos... La esencia a seguir... La vida hecha fotografía...  
  
Sí, mi Toddy tenía un gran futuro por delante...  
  
Nuestras vidas estaban muy bien encaminadas, así que... ¿por qué no casarnos?  
  
Recuerdo cuando él me hizo la propuesta durante un festival de cine, en la que cientos de cámaras rodaban para todo Kanto y Johto... Yo iba a acudir a la presentación de otra de mis películas, y aquello estaba a reventar...  
  
Pues bien... Él, abandonando su puesto de cámara, subió al escenario en donde yo estaba saludando al público... Se aseguró de que las cámaras lo estuvieran grabando y se puso de rodillas frente a mí... Ví como sacaba algo de su bolsillo...  
  
El silencio en el público era total... Al ver lo que Todd me estaba enseñando, y sin dejarle que él dijera absolutamente nada, lo levanté del suelo...  
  
"¡SÍIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIÍ! ¡POR SUPUESTO!" -dije, comportándome como una colegiala...  
  
Exactamente... Era un anillo de compromiso... Un precioso Zafiro adornaba el anillo... No pude controlar mis emociones y comencé a besarlo, ignorando completamente que el beso estaba siendo retransmitido a 80 canales distintos...  
  
Y, a pesar de los aullidos de lobo que se comenzaron a escuchar entre el público, ni me importó...  
  
*********  
  
Nuestro matrimonio fue exactamente 6 meses después del matrimonio de Misty y Ashy.  
  
Uno de los mejores momentos de la boda de Ash y Misty fue cuando ellos comenzaron a discutir sobre quien debería ser la dama de honor de su boda...  
  
¡Sin duda, el ver a estos dos discutir es una de las cosas más cómicas que he visto en mi vida!  
  
Os contaría como fue su boda, pero... Creo que la pobre Misty os lo podrá contar mejor que yo...  
  
Con respecto a mi boda, no hay mucho que decir... Fue bastante discretita, y se celebró en la "Casa de Imitación"... Quería que fuera un acto íntimo, ya que tenía pensado dedicarle un homenaje a Mary, a modo de actuación, tras mi boda...  
  
Y así, una vez los votos fueron hechos, Todd y yo éramos ya oficialmente marido y mujer...  
  
Y la "Casa de Imitación" sufrió un nuevo cambio de nombre... "Casa de los Sueños Encontrados"  
  
Una placa en la entrada lo confirmaría definitivamente...  
  
"Casa de los Sueños Encontrados" "Fundada y reconstruida por Todd Snap y Duplica Imite" "En honor a Mary Aotzie, una gran persona donde las haya." "Gracias a todos por venir a visitarnos"  
  
***********  
  
Diez meses después de nuestra, cuando Misty dió a luz a su primera hija, Katheryn, se puede decir que yo grabé esa imagen en mi memoria... Se la veía tan feliz... Aún la recuerdo hablando conmigo durante su embarazo. Ella estaba muy preocupada sobre si ella podría ser una buena madre o no... Yo la dije que, viendo el amor y el cariño que entre ella y Ash existía, no debería preocuparse, ya que muchos padres envidiarían su situación. Yo sabía que Misty sería una gran madre...  
  
Fue entonces cuando ella me dijo unas bonitas palabras...  
  
"Duplica... Yo sé que, de toda la gente que conozco, tú sí que podrías ser la madre perfecta... Créeme..."- dijo ella, con alegría en sus palabras...  
  
Yo me quedé sin palabras... ¿Ella tenía tan altas esperanzas de mí? Considerando que yo una vez tuve un flechazo con su marido Ashy, y todas esas cosas, me sorprendió muchísimo que dijera eso de mí... Pero yo aprecié eso que me dijo... Y aumentó mi amistad hacia ella...  
  
Tras los sucesos de mi infancia, creo que el querer convertirme en una buena madre no habría sido mala idea del todo. Las palabras de Misty incluso me animaron aún más a intentarlo... Y, ya de paso, sería otra manera de apartar los pensamientos de los demonios de mis padres de mi cabeza...  
  
Y así fue como decidí que quería quedarme embarazada... para desesperación del pobre Todd ^_^.  
  
Al principio Todd estaba un poco reacio hacia aquello, alegando que nuestras respectivas ocupaciones iban a ser un impedimento para cuidar a nuestro bebé, y que estaba yendo demasiado deprisa...  
  
Eso solo eran escusas del pobre Todd, demasiado cobarde para atreverse a dar semejante paso... Intenté convercerle que a mí no me importaba, que con el dinero que había ganado con mis películas me bastaba para poder estar dos años dedicándome a la maternidad...  
  
A pesar de la preocupación de Todd, al final conseguí mi objetivo... El día que me enteré de que estaba embarazada fue el día más feliz de mi vida... Fue a los 23 años, exactamente 2 años y 7 meses antes de que Ash... pues eso...  
  
Fue en el Hospital de Ciudad Azafrán. Aún recuerdo la cara de Todd al ver a nuestra hija Sylia entre mis brazos... bueno, habría visto su cara si antes no se hubiera desmayado... Creo que aquello fue demasiado para él...  
  
Después de que los médicos consiguieran reanimarlo, le presenté a Sylia... Era una niñita preciosa, con su pequeña carita, sus ojitos cerrados mientras dormía tranquilamente... Mejillas sonrosadas... Era mi niñita... Nuestra niñita...  
  
"Todd... Mira... Te presento a Sylia... Sylia Snap" dije, mientras sonreía emocionada.  
  
Todd estuvo a punto de desmayarse otra vez, pero al ver a aquella criatura entre mis brazos no pudo aguantarse las ganas de cogerla entre los suyos... Pude ver las lágrimas de emoción saliendo de sus ojos...  
  
Aquella fue una foto que Todd jamás quiso publicar... Era demasiado valiosa para él... Puede que incluso más valiosa que la foto de Articuno que perdió de nuevo en las montañas...  
  
Sí... De hecho, era mucho más valiosa que cualquier otra foto en el mundo... La foto de una familia, su familia, feliz...  
  
Pero, aunque esto pudiera parecer el fín de mi historia, aún queda una última parte que narrar... Una última parte desagradable que hay que contar... Una última parte con la que cerraré mi historia... El último capítulo de la vida de la chica una vez conocida como "el error".  
  
* * * *  
  
Vamos a llamar a esta parte de mi narración como "La Caída del Team Rocket". Yo contaré parte de esta historia... Puede que Jessie, James y Todd, y algún otro más, os cuenten algo más de todo esto...  
  
Jessie y James habían comenzado a estar de nuestro lado hace muy poco tiempo, y sus grandes habilidades como "hackers" (piratas informáticos) habían sido de mucha ayuda para Brock en sus intereses con Willamena... Para los que ya conozcan su historia, sabréis como acabó todo aquello...  
  
Brock acabó en un manicomio...  
  
Por aquel entonces estaba a punto de salir del manicomio, gracias al ofrecimiento de Suzie... Pero, aunque hubiese sido de mucha ayuda en esta "guerra" que muchos entrenadores íbamos a librar contra el Team Rocket, el pobre hombre no estaba aún en condiciones mentales para el combate...  
  
Sin embargo, Ash había llamado a sus compañeros del Alto Mando, junto a sus más cercanos alíados y amigos. Me sentí alagada al notar que yo me encontraba entre ellos.  
  
Todd también fue, por supuesto. Sería de gran ayuda tomando fotos de los terribles experimentos que se hacían en la base secreta del Team Rocket... También pudo verse por allí a Tracey, entre otros...  
  
Tras unas cuantas lecciones de espionaje (que Jessie, en especial, y yo misma, les enseñamos al resto) el Team Rocket sería historia para siempre... Ese era uno de nuestros planes...  
  
Ash y Misty, por otro lado, también tenían sus propios planes... Y Jessie y James sólo tenían una idea en sus mentes: venganza.  
  
De hecho, unos pocos días antes, Jessie lo había averiguado todo acerca de su familia... Ella estaba realmente motivada... Ya os contará ella mejor su historia...  
  
De todas maneras, antes de que llegara el día de la invasión, recibí una llamada de Jessie... Al parecer, había descubierto algo...  
  
Me dirigí hacia su hogar en motocicleta (sí, incluso conduciendo me gustaba imitar a Ash), y lo que allí me encontré me dejó sin habla... Jessie y James me dieron una copia de un documento que ellos habían sacado de los archivos secretos del Team Rocket... Eran unos detalles que seguramente me sorprendieron mucho al conocerlos...  
  
Anna Maxwell... Pude conocer mi verdadero nombre aquel día... También pude conocer algo de la historia de mis padres y de lo que hicieron en el pasado... Ví mi certificado de nacimiento... Y lo que ellos hicieron desde mi "desaparición"...  
  
Todo aquello era horrible... No voy a mencionar ninguna de las atrocidades que habían hecho porque no quiero perturbar vuestras mentes contando estos sucesos... No sería justo para vosotros pasar por todo este calvario...  
  
Me hervía la sangre... Al fín había conocido mi identidad y ni tan siquiera me gustó. Y mejor ya no hablo de aquellos dos bastardos...  
  
El día anterior de la "guerra" contra el Team Rocket yo dejé a mi pequeña hija, Sylia, al cuidado de Jackower, el cual se preguntó por qué tenía que cuidar él de mi hija.  
  
"Por si acaso no volviéramos ni Todd ni yo, quiero que seas tú quien cuide de ella" -fue lo que le contesté.  
  
Hasta el día de hoy, creo que Jackower aún no ha comprendido que quise decir con aquello.  
  
Y llegó el "Día D"...  
  
La base del Team Rocket había sido rodeada por una ingente cantidad de agentes Jennys, acompañadas por cientos de guardias también. Aquella iba a ser la operación policial más importante de la historia...  
  
Pero ellos no iban a hacer el trabajo solos... Iban a ser ayudados por Ash y su también bastante importante "legión"...  
  
Sus amigos... Sus compañeros... Sus hermanos...  
  
El Team Rocket iba a aprender de una vez por todas que la vida no puede ser pintada con el color rojo de la sangre y la violencia...  
  
**************  
  
Bueno, ya sé que esto os ha emocionado y tenéis ganas de saber más acerca de esta "guerra", pero yo voy a contar los acontecimientos que pasaron en MI historia...  
  
Sabía que mis padres aún trabajaban allí... Especialmente en el segundo sótano de la base secreta, donde se encontraba el departamento de Experimentación... Allí los Pokémon eran torturados salvajemente antes de ponerse a experimentar con ellos...  
  
Oí gruñidos de dolor de Slowpoke...  
  
Miré a mi izquieda... A través de una cristalera ví a decenas de Slowpoke atados en una larga mesa de acero... Parecían tener cara de no estar pasándolo bien...  
  
Vi aterrada como una enorme cuchilla cortaba las colas de todos ellos, mientras unos científicos Rockets las recogían... El posterior alarido que emitieron los Slowpoke me heló la sangre...  
  
Era horrible pensarlo... Seguramente tendrían atados allí a los Slowpoke, sólo alimentadoles lo suficiente para que no murieran... El cortarles las colas a los Slowpoke suponía mucho dolor para ellos, pero no sangraban... De hecho, sus colas se regeneraban a las pocas horas de ser cortadas...  
  
Era conocido que las colas de los Slowpoke eran bastante apreciadas en el mercado negro, dado su gran valor nutritivo... Y el Team Rocket había hecho un gran negocio con aquello...  
  
Mientras intentaba no estallar en mi furia, me acerqué cautelosamente hacia una esquina, y ví a varios guardias Rockets vigilando...  
  
Vi pasar a uno cerca de donde yo estaba... Antes de que pudiera decir nada, le golpeé fuertemente en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente...  
  
Cogí sus ropas y me disfracé de él... Eso me ayudó un poco a poder seguir infiltrándome en aquel lugar...  
  
* * * *  
  
No me importaba que hubiera decenas de guardias vigilando... Ni que estuvieran armados... Yo me tenía a mí misma... y a mi escuadrón de Dittos: el famoso "D Team"...  
  
En esos momentos ya tenía a 6 Dittos bajo mi control... Los que ya conocéis, Ditto, MiniDit y PintaDitto, y mis tres nuevas adquisiciones. "Ottid", con la rarísima habilidad de convertirse en un Pokémon del tipo contrario al que está combatiendo... "Power", capaz de convertirse muy fácilmente en Pokémon Legendarios... Y mi actual máquina de combate... "Gran D", capaz de convertirse en una versión mucho más grande del Pokémon en el que se transforme... Con todo esto, creo que la cosa se iba a poner bastante interesante...  
  
Mientras seguía buscando el lugar en el que mis padres se escondían, pude oir gritos de los asustados Rockets... La policía había conseguido entrar al edificio...  
  
No haciendo mucho caso a todo aquello, continué con mi busqueda... Y encontré la sala de torturas, en la que los malnacidos de mis padres realizaban aquel "honrado" trabajo...  
  
Dí una patada a la puerta, no sin antes romper las narices de dos estúpidos guardas que me confundieron con una compañera Rocket... Mis 6 Dittos entraron conmigo también...  
  
Dentro había otros 12 agentes Rockets... Pude ver sus miradas de sorpresa... sus miradas de pánico... Y, detrás de aquellos miserables, estaban ellos... Escondidos, como los cobardes que eran... De nuevo... Los había vuelto a ver... Mis "padres" Arnold y Emily. Sí, eran mis padres, aunque me pese... Pero NO eran mi familia...  
  
Mis Dittos habían llegado a un nivel de entrenamiento tal que ya no hacía falta que yo los diera órdenes para atacar...  
  
De hecho, uno de los agentes lanzó un Pokéball, del que salió un Venusaur, dispuesto a proteger a sus superiores... Pero mi querido Ottid reaccionó ante aquel ataque convirtiéndose en un poderoso Dodrio, que con unos cuantos de sus salvajes ataques Pico Taladro dejó a aquel Venusaur para el arrastre...  
  
Aquella fue la señal para que todos mis Dittos comenzaran a transformarse... Había llegado la hora de vengarse por todos los Pokémon que aquellos sádicos habían maltratado...  
  
Mientras mis Dittos se "entretenían" con aquellos agentes, yo me dirigí hacia mis verdaderos objetivos... Pude ver la expresión de terror de Emily al verme...  
  
"No es posible..." -ella dijo. "Yo pensaba que ella había desap..."  
  
No pudo terminar la frase... Mi puño cerrado golpeándole el estómago fue lo que ella recibió a cambio de su "cariño" durante mi infancia...  
  
"Intenta pegarme ahora, Emily" -dije, furiosa, mientras otro puñetazo golpeaba aquella vieja cara de cuarenta y cinco años...  
  
Tras ver a mi "madre" inconsciente en el suelo, al fín iba a encarar al verdadero culpable de todas mis pesadillas... Mi "padre"... Arnold Maxwell II... La reencarnación del demonio en persona... Mi "Señor de la Oscuridad"...  
  
Mucho más viejo... Mucho más gordo... Pero seguía igual de loco... Su sed de sangre ajena no sólo no había disminuido, sino que había ido en aumento con el paso del tiempo, como pude comprobar en los documemtos que me facilitaron Jessie y James.  
  
Me miró... Riendo... Subestimándome... Odiándome... Como siempre había hecho... Ni tan siquiera el ver a su esposa Emily inconsciente en el suelo parecía borrarle aquella enferma sonrisa de su cara...  
  
"Bien, bien... Veo que aquella pequeña niña estúpida se ha convertido en una muchacha bastante... atrevida... ¿Acaso has venido aquí para que siga con tus dosis de látigo, mi pequeña Anna? -dijo, mientras él agarraba un látigo...  
  
Pero, esta vez, el látigo estaba cargado de electricidad... Obsesiones de un loco...  
  
"Es curioso que ahora me llames Anna, padre... Si es que puedo llamarte así... Es un nombre que yo tuve que averiguar por mí misma, el cuál fue precisamente ayer cuando lo averigué... Un nombre que mis padres me dieron... Y ahora yo me niego a aceptar... Yo ya no soy vuestra hija..."  
  
Comencé a caminar hacia él, sin ningún tipo de temor. El miedo ya no existía en mí...  
  
"Anna Maxwell ya no existe... Ahora soy Duplica Imite... Y ya no te pertenezco... Arnold..."- continué, mientras seguía avanzando hacia él.  
  
"¡CÓMO TE ATREVES! ¡Esa Duplica Imite de la que tú hablas va a irse al infierno, junto con Anna Maxwell! ¡Como tuvo que ser desde un principio!" -rugió él, mientras blandía su látigo.  
  
Esquivé su primer latigazo como buenamente pude... Justo cuando iba a soltar el segundo latigazo para golpearme, pude ver como Gran D, convertido en un enorme Charizard, me apartaba del camino del látigo, cogiéndome entre sus garras...  
  
"No, chicos... Dejadme a mi sola... Esto es un asunto entre él y yo... Manteneos al margen." -dije, mientras Gran D me soltaba y se apartaba de mí, preocupado.  
  
Ví a Arnold sonreir...  
  
"Siempre fuiste una chica muy estúpida, hija. Y aún lo sigues siendo..." -dijo Arnold, mientras levantaba su látigo...  
  
"¿Estás seguro de lo que estás diciendo?"  
  
Antes de que Arnold pudiera descargar de nuevo su látigo sobre mí, hice un rápido movimiento y conseguí hacerle perder el equilibrio con una fuerte patada en su pierna derecha... La fortuna quiso que en su caída cayera sobre una de las mesas de experimentos que allí había... El ruido de cristales rotos y el burbujear de los ácidos cayendo al suelo llenó la habitación...  
  
Vi a Arnold en el suelo, con la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados... Los cristales de las probetas y tubos de ensayo se le deberían de haber clavado en la espalda... Ví como el ácido había comenzado a corroer sus ropas... No gritó...  
  
Sólo pude oir como intentaba decir algo, con una gran mueca de dolor...  
  
No sentí remordimientos... Yo sólo le estaba devolviendo el "favor" que él y Emily me habían hecho... Era justo...  
  
"Perdona, Arnold... ¿Decías algo?" -dije, sarcásticamente, mientras lo levantaba del suelo y lo arrojaba contra otra mesa de un puñetazo... De nuevo los cristales rotos y el ácido...  
  
Sus gritos de dolor, sus alaridos... Las lágrimas que habían comenzado a salir de su cara...  
  
No me detuvieron.. Quería verlo sufrir... Debería pagar cada golpe, cada herida... Debería pagar por la soledad que pasé durante gran parte de mi vida... Tenía que pagar por lo que le hicieron a Mary...  
  
Su cara ya era un completo desastre, pero quise adornársela un poquito más con otra patada en su patética cabeza... Aquello lo dejó casi inconsciente...  
  
Salté sobre su estómago con los dos pies juntos, para que no se desmayara... Tenía que sentir cada golpe... Tenía que sentir el dolor por el que me habían hecho pasar...  
  
Lo agarré del pelo, mientras veía como la sangre recorría su cuerpo... Ví su cara... Estaba inconsciente...  
  
Bajé mi brazo y cogí uno de los cristales del suelo...  
  
Iba a matarlo...  
  
Esto tenía que acabar... Tenía que...  
  
"¡DUPLICA! ¡POR FAVOR, DETENTE!"  
  
Solté el cristal, mientras sentía los brazos de Todd rodeándome y apartándome del cuerpo moribundo de Arnold... No lo había matado...  
  
Comencé a respirar deprisa, presa del cansancio. Lloré... Ví como mis Dittos estaban allí, en sus formas normales... Salvo Gran D, que estaba transformado en un Arbok gigante, con la que tenía apresados a aquellos Rockets vencidos... Vi también el cuerpo inerte de mi madre, sangrando profundamente de la nariz... Ya no quise ver a Arnold... La escena era bastante desagradable...  
  
"¿Cómo he podido yo llegar a hacer todo esto?" -dije, llorando.  
  
"Ya pasó todo, Duplica... Has ganado." -dijo Todd, abrazándome.  
  
"Pero... pero... ¡Casi los mato! ¡Me habría convertido en uno de ellos si lo hubiera hecho!"  
  
"No, Duplica... Tú no eres como ellos... Ví como paraste cuando te grité... Pudiste controlarte... Estoy orgulloso de tí, preciosa..." -me dijo Todd, dulcemente.  
  
Intenté enjugar mis lágrimas, mientras miraba el vencido y ensangrentado cuerpo de mi padre... Mi madre tampoco habría podido levantarse en algún tiempo...  
  
"Vamonos... Ya he tomado suficientes fotos... Ahora larguémonos de aquí..." -me dijo Todd, suavemente.  
  
Una vez dijo eso, un escuadrón de policía, liderado por dos agentes Jennys, irrumpió en la sala... Y vieron las secuelas de lo ocurrido...  
  
"¿Qué es lo que ha pasado aquí?"  
  
Todo lo que ellos vieron, además del desastre, eran seis sonrientes Dittos, y un feliz matrimonio, abrazados.  
  
"Son todo suyos, agentes. Hagan con ellos lo que quieran." dije, al fín.  
  
Aliviada...  
  
Única...  
  
Libre...  
  
Mi pesadilla ya había terminado... Al fín iba a poder respirar tranquila... Todo había acabado...  
  
* * * *  
  
Una vez todos reunidos, vi a Jessie levantar su pulgar, en señal de victoria... Ella también había conseguido saldar su propia venganza... Con Todd a mi lado, estaba feliz de poder haber tomado parte en esta gran victoria. Nunca me había sentido tan llena...  
  
"Hey, Duplica." -dijo una nueva voz.  
  
Me giré y ví a Ash dándome una de las más grandes sonrisas que jamás vi salir de sus labios. Era la sonrisa de un gran amigo, que incluso en su figura de Lider del Alto Mando me resultó cercana y cálida.  
  
"Veo, Duplica, que al fín has conseguido calmar tus penas. Enhorabuena." - él me dijo, dulcemente.  
  
Misty estaba hablando con Sabrina y Melody, por lo que, de algún modo, quise aprovechar un poco la ocasión, ahora que la "Furia Pelirroja" estaba ocupada...  
  
"Sí... Gracias, Ash. Muchas gracias..."- dije, un poco emocionada.  
  
Abracé al Lider del Alto Mando, con lágrimas en mis ojos... Esta vez, eran lágrimas de felicidad.  
  
"Tú has sido uno de los mejores amigos que jamás hube tenido... Me has ayudado en este camino que es la vida más de lo que me habría gustado... No tienes ni idea de lo que significas para mí... Muchas gracias, Ash." -le dije.  
  
"Shh..¡hey! No querrás que Misty se ponga un "poco" celosa, ¿verdad?" - dijo Ash, con algo de pánico en su mirada.  
  
"¡O yo! ¡Por si no te habías dado cuenta, aún sigo estando aquí!" - djo Todd, en tono un tanto celoso.  
  
Todos comenzamos a reir ante aquella situación... Mientras reíamos, siempre supe que durante el resto de mi vida agradacería todos los buenos momentos pasados con mi buen amigo Ash Ketchum.  
  
Desgraciadamente, aquellos momentos jamás se volverán a repetir...  
  
* * * *  
  
Aquí sigo, en un mar de lágrimas, respirando este aire casi tan oscuro como las tristes caras de todos los que me rodean. Los verdaderos amigos de Ash Ketchum están aquí...  
  
Aquí, en este funeral, no había nadie que le conociera como el famosísimo Maestro Pokémon que él era. La gente que aquí se encontraba le conocía como Ash Ketchum, de Pueblo Paleta.  
  
Mi voz estaba completamente apagada, tras mi canción. No podría hablar... No podría despedirme de Ash para siempre...  
  
Pero tenía que ser fuerte... Por Todd... Por Misty... Por Ash...  
  
Con Sylia en mis brazos, la cual lloraba de frío, ajena a lo que realmente pasaba allí, me acerqué hacia el ataúd de Ash Ketchum...  
  
"Ash, mucha gente a estado pidiendo mi autógrafo desde que me convertí en actriz. Y puede que agradezca su cariño hacia mí... Sin embargo, tú fuiste la primera persona que realmente me mostró lo que la vida puede ofrecerme. Te daré este obsequio, como muestra de mi... amistad..."  
  
En el ataúd metí una gorra... Aquella misma gorra que usaba para imitar a Ash durante todos estos años... Una gorra que tenía bordado mi nombre... El nombre por el que todos ahora me conocían... Duplica Imite.  
  
Tras mi ofrenda, me aparté del ataúd y miré al cielo. Abracé suavemente a mi hijita, mientras una lágrima descendía por mi mejilla. Seguramente ahora Ash estaría viéndonos, desde allá arriba, más allá de las nubes...  
  
"Adiós... Pequeño Ashy... Saluda a Mary de mi parte..."  
  
(FÍN DE DUPLICA IMITE) 


	4. Gary Oak

GARY OAK _____________________  
  
(Punto de vista de Gary Oak)  
  
Bueno... Él se ha ido.  
  
El cuerpo inerte de Ash Ketchum, mi rival de toda la vida, iba a ser enterrado a varios metros bajo tierra.  
  
Noté que la gente me miraba... Ahora yo era el Nuevo Lider del Alto Mando, ahora que Ash se había ido...  
  
Me miraban con odio. Deberían creer que yo me sentiría feliz por lo que había ocurrido... El ver aquellos fríos ojos llenos de lágrimas de Misty, atravesándome con la mirada, me destrozó por dentro...  
  
Los perdonaré... Ellos no podrían imaginarse que yo también echaría de menos a Ash... Incluso más de lo que ellos podrían imaginar.  
  
La gente siempre me ha considerado como un creído arrogante y, a veces, un maldito presumido con un corazón de piedra... Lo segundo es posible, ya que esa era mi manera de ser...  
  
Pero, ¿yo, creído? ¡Por favor! Yo sabía que yo no era el mejor, y sabía que necesitaba mejorar... En realidad, Ash era el mejor.  
  
Sí. Ya sé que la gente también dice que yo soy mejor entrenador que él. Y es posible...  
  
Pero Ash... No sé... Parecía tener algo de lo que muy poca gente podría presumir: buena suerte y una gran conexión con sus Pokémon...  
  
Con esto no quiero decir que yo no me preocupara de los míos. Por supuesto que lo hacía...  
  
Mi Umbreon acabó siendo uno de los Pokémon más temidos del mundo, por supuesto... Pero siempre encontraba algo de tiempo para divertirme con él a lo largo de mis viajes... Aunque os cueste creerlo, no todo en mi vida era entrenar, entrenar, y entrenar...  
  
Bueno. He de reconocer que la existencia de Ash me ayudó bastante en mi objetivo, ya que mi obsesión por humillarlo (ya sé que suena un poco fuerte, pero así es, o era, mi manera de actuar frente a él) me obligaba a entrenarme muy duramente...  
  
Sin embargo, ahora que él se ha ido, ya no tengo rival en el mundo que pueda plantarme cara... Por desgracia...  
  
*********  
  
"¡Ja, ja! ¡No puedes darme! ¡Gary, eres penoso!"  
  
"¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso, Ash Ketchum? ¡Ya verás cuando te atrape!"  
  
"Querrás decir cuando "nosotros" te atrapemos a tí, ¿verdad, Ash?"  
  
"¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡Eso no vale! ¡Dos contra uno!"  
  
Se puede decir que este es uno de los mejores recuerdos de la infancia que me quedan de Ash... Mi hermana May, Ash y yo jugábamos juntos, en el campo...  
  
En esos momentos yo tendría 7 años, y Ash y May 5. Mi abuelo, el profesor Oak, y mis padres nos observaban desde la distancia. Parecían estar divirtiéndose mucho viéndonos a los tres allí, retozando entre la hierba como tres chiquillos que éramos.  
  
Aunque mis padres, mi hermana y yo vivíamos en Ciudad Verde por aquel entonces, siempre solíamos venir a visitar a nuestro abuelo todas las tardes... Y siempre nos encontrábamos con aquel chico tan tonto y alegre que era Ash... A May creo que le cayó muy bien... para mi desgracia... ^^U  
  
Estábamos jugando, usando unas pequeñas pistolas de agua... La "traidora" de mi hermana se había unido a Ash para empaparme por completo... Mi posterior venganza sería "terrible"... ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!  
  
Bueno, vamos a olvidad estos hechos tan vergonzosos de mi infancia... Se puede decir que salí perdiendo en aquella batalla... Vencido por el "perdedor" y la "traidora" de mi hermana... ¡Qué buenos momentos fueron aquellos!  
  
Supongo que esta tan buena relación que antes tenía con Ash pueda resultar extraña para todos aquellos que no me conocieran en esa tierna época. Seguramente os preguntaréis por qué esa amistad pareció romperse.  
  
Quiero dejar una cosa bien clara: jamás en mi vida odié a Ash Ketchum. Repito: jamás llegué a odiarlo más que a una sana rivalidad...  
  
Sin embargo, yo sí llegué a odiar a alguien... al que no creí que llegara a odiar nunca... Fue a los 9 años...  
  
*******  
  
Toda mi familia vivía en Ciudad Verde, a unos 10 kilómetros de Pueblo Paleta... La economía de nuestro padre era bastante buena, ya que trabajaba de funcionario en la prestigiosa empresa de Silph Corporation... Una empresa dedicada a estudiar la mecánica de los Pokéball y que en esos momentos estaban embarcados en un muy interesante proyecto: la Master Ball.  
  
Sin duda, todo nos iba estupendo hasta que, un día... Nunca había sentido la tristeza en mi vida hasta que llegó ese maldito día... Mi padre había sido despedido de Silph Corporation...  
  
Las razones de su despido: se había presentado en la oficina completamente borracho y se había puesto a insultar a todo el mundo...  
  
No pudimos comprenderlo... Mi padre nunca había tenido problemas con el alcohol antes. Es más, casi podría decirse que hasta lo repudiaba... Al menos así era hasta que, por desgracia, las cosas comenzaron a ir mal en casa entre él y mi madre...  
  
Mis padres discutían muy a menudo... Demasiado, he de reconocer. Nunca habían llegado más allá de una simple discusión... Creo que a mi padre estas discusiones le afectaron bastante psicológicamente... Y comenzó a beber... compulsivamente...  
  
Tras unos cuantos días de terribles discusiones por lo sucedido en Silph, la fatídica palabra fue escuchada por mi hermana y yo: DIVORCIO. Mi madre le había pedido el divorcio...  
  
Mi padre, en un ataque de furia provocado por el exceso de alcohol, la dió una tremenda bofetada en su rostro... mientras yo contemplaba la escena, en una esquina, abrazando a May, que lloraba, terriblemente asustada...  
  
Vi a mi madre caer al suelo, muy dolorida... Yo no quitaba mis ojos de mi padre, cegado por el alcohol... Había perdido la cabeza... Ví como se dirigió hacia nosotros... Quería llevarse a mi hermana...  
  
No iba a permitirlo... Yo quería a May más que nada en este mundo... No quería que aquel borracho violento que una vez fue mi padre la hiciera daño a mi querida hermanita. Recibí dos bofetadas de mi padre... Dijo que todo esto había sido por nuestra culpa...  
  
Jamás supe por qué dijo eso... y ya no creo que lo sepa...  
  
Segundos después ví como una botella de cristal estallaba sobre la cabeza de mi borracho padre. Cayó inconsciente al suelo, mientras mi asustada madre sostenía aún el cuello de la botella, rota entre sus manos... Un torrente de lágrimas descendía por sus mejillas, aún salpicadas de sangre...  
  
Mi madre tuvo mucha suerte... Si aquel golpe no hubiera dejado inconsciente a mi padre, no sé que habría sido de nosotros...  
  
Tras estos terribles acontecimientos que sucedieron en mi casa, mi abuelo Samuel, al que todo el mundo conoce como el Profesor Oak, vino al telefonearle mi madre (es decir, la hija del profesor Oak: Teressa Oak), junto a una patrulla de policía, que se llevó a mi padre inconsciente... Desde entonces jamás volvimos a verle...  
  
Sin embargo, todo aquello había hecho mucho mal en la pobre salud de mi madre. El shock que le produjo todo aquello fue tan grande que dejó de hablar durante varios meses... Tuvo que ser tratada en un hospital psiquiátrico, dejándonos a mí y a mi hermana al cuidado de nuestro abuelo Samuel Oak.  
  
Fue entonces cuando yo y mi hermana tuvimos que mudarnos definitivamente a Pueblo Paleta... A partir de ahora viviríamos en casa del abuelo Samuel, mientras nuestra madre era tratada en un centro psiquiátrico...  
  
Y ya de paso añado que si queréis saber algo más acerca de mi madre y mi abuelo Samuel, lo mejor que podéis hacer es hablar con la madre de Ash, Deliah Ketchum... Creo que ella los conoce de mucho más tiempo que yo...  
  
************  
  
Afortunadamente el dinero no sería un problema, ya que Samuel Oak es... perdón... "era"... uno de los más grandes científicos e investigadores Pokémon que jamás hubiera existido.  
  
De hecho, la gente que contrataba los servicios del abuelo llegaba a pagarle "inmensas" cantidades de dinero por tan sólo tenerle a cargo de una investigación, un trabajo de campo, o incluso por tan sólo hacer una lectura en público...  
  
Supongo que nuestro abuelo era toda una mina de oro... y también tenía un gran corazón...  
  
********  
  
Después de esta pequeña introducción a mi vida, comenzaré por lo que ya algunos conoceréis...  
  
Había llegado mi décimo cumpleaños, y después de todo lo que había pasado en estos últimos meses, se puede decir que yo no estaba muy animado como para que me regalaran nada... Y de hecho, lo único que realmente me interesaba en esos momentos era seguir los pasos del único miembro verdadero de la familia en el que aún podía realmente fijarme: mi querido abuelo, Samuel Oak..  
  
Se supone que a la edad de diez años uno puede comenzar su viaje para convertirse en entrenador Pokémon... Yo, en realidad, comencé mi viaje dos años después de lo que me tocaba por derecho... Pero, mentalmente, mi viaje ya había comenzado...  
  
Comencé a estudiar Pokemonología a partir de los 10 años, con mi abuelo ayudándome en cada momento... Sí, se puede decir que eso es tomar ventaja de la situación... No todos los entrenadores Pokémon tienen al más famoso científico e investigador Pokémon como abuelo...  
  
Antes de que me quiteis méritos he de deciros que mi abuelo era bastante más exigente de lo que muchos profesores Pokémon pueden llegar a ser nunca. Él era el mejor en su campo, así que yo también tenía que ser el mejor.  
  
Recuerdo que un mes antes de mi decimosegundo cumpleaños mi hermana había venido con muy buenas noticias. ¡May había sido aceptada en el Instituto Técnico Pokémon! Yo nunca me hubiera llegado a imaginar que ella también hubiera estado estudiando a mis espaldas, pero supongo que al verme a mí seguir los pasos de nuestro abuelo en ella también había nacido el sentimiento de seguir los míos propios.  
  
Esto quería decir que no volvería a ver a mi hermana otra vez en mucho tiempo...  
  
A pesar de todo, una de las cosas que la vida me había entregado era orgullo. Gary Oak no se iba a dejar asustar por nada, y nada le iba a impedir lograr su objetivo. Y May también debería de saber eso bastante bien.  
  
Desgraciadamente, aquel orgullo que me impulsaba a mejorar se fue convirtiendo, con el paso del tiempo, en arrogancia. Ash os contaría mejor todo esto si ahora estuviera entre nosotros...  
  
Mi amistad con Ash había sido aniquilada bruscamente desde el incidente que ocurrió con mis padres. Me había convertido en un Pokemaníaco... Era incapaz de salir del cascarón que se había comenzado a formar en mi cabeza. Lo único que tenía en la cabeza era Pokémon, Pokémon y más Pokémon. Ganar, ganar y sólo ganar. No había nada más en mi cabeza.  
  
Mientras Ash y May estaban fuera jugando, divirtiéndose como los niños que aún eran, yo me quedaba en casa estudiando. Mientras la madre de Ash se los llevaba para prepararles algo de helado, yo me quedaba en casa, intentando comprender la complicada mecánica de los Pokéballs.  
  
Literalmente, se puede decir que había encerrado mi vida...  
  
**********  
  
A pesar de todo, mi viaje Pokémon había comenzado bien. Mi primer Pokémon fue Squirtle, no Eevee, como algunos rumores parecían decir sobre mí. De hecho, el generoso de mi abuelo me lo entregó personalmente, siendo éste el primer Pokémon que tendría en mi equipo.  
  
Y os puedo asegurar que ese era, para mí, el mejor de los Pokémon que mi abuelo podría haberme entregado aquel día.  
  
***********  
  
Ese mismo día, cuando yo estaba a punto de comenzar mi viaje Pokémon, siendo admirado por la gran mayoría de habitantes de Pueblo Paleta (en plan de peloteo hacia mi abuelo, más que otra cosa), me volví a encontrar de nuevo con Ash... Desde el día del incidente de mi padre, no había vuelto a verlo de nuevo... Apenas pudo reconocerme... Habían pasado casi tres años desde la última vez que nos vimos...  
  
Eran las cuatro de la tarde, y el muy memo aún tenía puesto el pijama... Casi me dieron ganas de reir al verle en semejante facha...  
  
"Este Ash nunca cambiará... ¡Tan idiota como siempre!" -pensé para mis adentros.  
  
Aquel día fue cuando comenzó definitivamente a rasgarse el velo de nuestra cada vez más débil amistad... Gary Oak había llegado al mundo Pokémon, y nadie podría detenerle... Ni tan siquiera un ex-amigo.  
  
Tanta confianza llegué a tener en mis posibilidades, que ya había conseguido formarme mi propio club de fans (creo que estaban más atraídas por el dinero del abuelo que de mí mismo, pero en fín...). Y me fui, junto a mis "fans", en el coche de una de ellas... Había llegado el día de comenzar mi viaje Pokémon.  
  
**********  
  
No me apetece ahora ponerme a contar todos mis viajes, victorias de Gimnasio y demás anécdotas de todas mis correrías porque acabaría escribiendo un libro completo con todo ello. Lo único que os puedo contar es que desde que comencé con mi entrenamiento atrapé una gran cantidad de Pokémon, a los cuales los fui probando una y otra vez hasta que conseguí formarme mi equipo invencible...  
  
Este equipo estaba formado principalmente por Nidoqueen (o Nidoking, dependiendo de como yo me sintiera), Arcanine, Kingler (o Gyarados), Blastoise, Dodrio y mi fórnido Rhydon. También me había preparado, por si acaso, algunos reservas, entre los que se encontraban un Exeggcutor, Fearow y Seadra... ¡Tenía las esperanzas tan altas con este equipo, que pensé equivocadamente que la Liga Pokémon sería un paseo para mí!  
  
Mi inesperada eliminación en las primeras rondas hizo que me replanteara muchas cosas...  
  
Tanto como me molesta decir esto, el bobo de Ash tuvo una mejor actuación que yo en la Liga Pokémon. Y lo curioso fue que no ganó por sabiduría e inteligencia: ganó simplemente por puro corazón y decisión, arriesgando al límite.  
  
A mis conocidos les sorprendió mi eliminación... No podían explicarse como yo, siendo nieto del Profesor Oak, y habiendo tenido tan buenos resultados en mi viaje por Kanto, hubiera sido eliminado tan precipitadamente...  
  
Yo, cómo no, aún cegado por mi arrogancia, dije que sólo fue mala suerte... Que había bajado la guardia... Que no hay contrincante pequeño... Y todas esas excusas que la gente se inventa cuando pierde...  
  
Yo sabía, dentro de mi corazón, que yo perdí por no haber sido fuerte... Así como lo digo...  
  
Yo podría tener toda la sabiduría e inteligencia que los genes de la familia Oak me habían transmitido... Podría tener toda la experiencia y saber hacer de mi abuelo...  
  
Pero todo eso no tiene importancia si la conexión con tus Pokémon es nula... Mis Pokémon no eran amigos... Eran datos y estadísticas de combate... Eran tipos... Eran fuertes o débiles... Cobardes o valientes... Lentos o rápidos... Eran ganadores o perdedores...  
  
Pero no eran compañeros...  
  
Creo que esa fue la principal razón por la que Ash llegó más lejos que yo en ese nuestro primer Campeonato...  
  
Esta revelación me vino a la cabeza poco después de dejar el estadio, cuando le ví preocupado viniendo hacia mí. Ash no podía creerse que yo hubiera sido eliminado tan pronto...  
  
A pesar de lo mal que lo traté durante este primer año de entrenador Pokémon, el chico me seguía teniendo respeto...  
  
Cuando regresé a Pueblo Paleta, con las lloronas de mis fans dándome la tabarra, había llegado el momento de tomar algunas decisiones...  
  
*************  
  
Yo necesitaba ser yo mismo, y ser por mí mismo... Así que, aunque me pesara, decidí deshacerme del club de fans que siempre me había acompañado durante mis viajes...  
  
Aunque alguna de ellas no parecía muy satisfecha con mi decisión, la verdad es que la decepción que las produjo mi derrota en la Liga Pokémon aceleró el proceso de ruptura.  
  
Ellas volvieron a sus antiguas vidas, para bien o para mal, y yo decidí comenzar un nuevo viaje Pokémon...  
  
Un nuevo viaje que me serviría para descubrirme a mí mismo...  
  
****************  
  
Fue en ese año cuando Ash y sus amigos habían ido de viaje a recorrer las Islas Naranja, así que no les encontré por el camino durante bastante tiempo... Y en ese tiempo fue cuando me encontré, al fín, con el que acabaría siendo el mejor Pokémon que jamás habré tenido... Mi querido Eevee...  
  
No fue un encuentro agradable, ya que la situación en la que me lo encontré fue un poco... dramática.  
  
Yo iba de camino hacia Ciudad Verde cuando, de pronto, oí una voz...  
  
"Arggggg... ¡Vuelve aquí! ¿Es que no te das cuenta de que si no evolucionas no sirves para nada?" -dijo alguien, con un marcado tono enfadado.  
  
Al poco rato vi aparecer corriendo delante mío a un asustado Eevee, el cual parecía huir de un tipo con una Piedra Trueno en su mano. Aquel tipo parecía tener la misma edad que uno de los compañeros de Ash (Brock, creo que se llamaba)...  
  
Aunque creo que aquello parecía bastante obvio, el tipo quería hacer evolucionar a Eevee, aunque al propio Eevee no le gustase la idea.  
  
Yo cometí ese mismo error con mis propios Pokémon, cuando hice evolucionar a mi Growlithe y a mis Nidorans mediante piedras de evolución, aún a pesar de que a ellos no les gustaba la idea...  
  
Muchos sabrán lo peligroso que resulta este tipo de evolución... La evolución mediante piedras de evolución significa, en la mayoría de los casos, todo un trauma para el Pokémon que se ve obligado a ello... Muchos de los Pokémon a los que se les ha evolucionado mediante este método han desarrollado conductas muy diferentes a las que tenían antes de evolucionar... Incluso he llegado a oir casos de Pokémon atacando a sus propios entrenadores...  
  
¡Gulp! Menos mal que esto último no pasó con Arcanine, Nidoqueen o Nidoking... Pero si noté que, aunque se hicieron considerablemente más fuertes tras su evolución, su conducta hacia mí era bastante más... desganada... de lo habitual...  
  
La buena relación que tenía con ellos al principio se había roto literalmente...  
  
Y precisamente es lo que quería conseguir en este nuevo viaje: empezar de nuevo. Así que, reuniendo todo el orgullo que aún corría por mis venas, dí un paso al frente y me dispuse a desafiar a aquel tipo.  
  
"¡Hey! ¡Deja a ese Pokémon en paz!" -dije yo, sin pensar en las posibles consecuencias.  
  
Ví como el Eevee oyó mi voz y rápidamente se escondió tras de mí... Esto provocó que el tipo se acercara hacia mí con el ceño fruncido...  
  
Ahora que lo miraba más de cerca, ese tipo me era conocido. Él también había participado en la Liga Pokémon, pero fue eliminado en la primera ronda... Creo que su nombre era Damian Whitehills...  
  
Aunque poco importa como se llamara... Ese tipo seguía siendo un cretino... Ya oí unos rumores de que este tipo ya tuvo sus diferencias con Ash y compañía en el pasado...  
  
"¡Hey, tú, chaval!" -me dijo, en un tono incluso más molesto que el mío algunas veces - "¡Ten mucho cuidado con lo que dices, mocoso! ¡Este Eevee es mío, y yo haré con él lo que me plazca! ¡Así que apártate!"  
  
El Eevee comenzó a temblar de miedo detrás mío... Era obvio que su entrenador no era precisamente muy bueno con él.  
  
"Mira, no sé quién te creerás que eres, pero no creo que sea apropiado evolucionar a este Pokémon si él no quiere..." -dije, instintivamente.  
  
Sí... Yo ya había aprendido la lección... Sabía lo que decía...  
  
"A mí no me importa si él quiere o no..." -me dijo, bastante molesto- "Lo que tiene que entender ese Pokémon es que si no evoluciona jamás podrá ser lo suficientemente fuerte para poder barrer a mis rivales..."  
  
Se parecía tanto a mi anterior conducta, que ya comenzaba a darme miedo...  
  
"Si esas son tus razones, jamás dejaré que te acerques a este Eevee..." -dije yo, desafiante.  
  
Creo que aquello acabó por enfurecer por completo a Damian... Ví como agarraba un Pokéball de su cinturón y comenzaba a balancearlo entre sus manos...  
  
"Veo que no sabes con quién estás tratando, mequetrefe... Si no te quieres quitar por las buenas, lo harás por las malas... ¡Adelante, Victreebel!"  
  
Damian lanzó su Pokéball al suelo y de él salió la enorme planta carnívora conocida como Victreebel... Pero este Victreebel, al contrario que la mayoría con los que me he encontrado, realmente daba pena verlo... No parecía estar muy sano... Casi parecía marchito...  
  
Yo saqué a mi Nidoking, mucho más saludable que ese aparentemente débil Victreebel... Creo que este combate va a durar menos de lo que me imaginaba...  
  
Fue un combate muy corto... Victreebel usó un penoso intento con un débil ataque Paralizador, que nada pudo hacer contra mi Nidoking, ya que la dosis de Paralizador era demasiado pequeña como para que le afectara... A mi Nidoking solo le bastó una simple Cornada para mandar a la pobre planta volando hacia su entrenador... 1 a 0.  
  
Damian, aún sin creérselo, y viendo que Nidoking era de tipo Tierra, hizo un semi-inteligente movimiento y sacó un Gyarados, Pokémon de agua...  
  
Ya me pregunto yo que conseguirá hacer un Gyarados en tierra firme, sin agua en la que nadar... El enorme cuerpo de Gyarados cayó torpemente sobre el duro suelo, incapaz de moverse hacia ninguna parte... El "Demonio de los Mares", comportándose como un triste Magikarp...  
  
Damian tenía que haberse pensado dos veces lo que hacía antes de sacar a Gyarados... ¡Los Gyarados no tienen patas para andar sobre el suelo, idiota!  
  
"Nidoking, acaba con esa patética cosa con un Trueno, antes de que me dé algo..." -dije yo, avergonzado ante semejante inutilidad.  
  
No me extraña que lo eliminaran en la primera ronda de la Liga Pokémon. Este combate no era un combate... Era un número de circo, en el que Damian era el payaso...  
  
Lo siento por el pobre Gyarados, pero la electricidad no es buena para su salud... 2 a 0.  
  
Ví como Eevee, poco a poco, fue saliendo de su escondite, viendo como se iba desarrollando el combate...  
  
"¡ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO! ¡MALDITO SEAS, MOCOSO! ¡TE VAS A ENTERAR!" -gritó Damian, completamente fuera de sí.  
  
El chalado cogió entre sus manos tres Pokéball, dispuesto a lanzarlas contra mi Nidoking, en lo que sería un combate injusto...  
  
Pero, antes de que yo hiciera nada, Eevee actuó.  
  
Comenzó a correr hacia su entrenador y lanzó un potente ataque Cabezazo contra su estómago... Damian, al sentir que se quedaba sin aire, soltó sus Pokéballs y se agarró el estómago... Con los ojos llorosos por el dolor, se quedó mirando a su Eevee, que vió como le había comenzado a enseñar los colmillos, dispuesto a morderlo.  
  
"¡Maldito Eevee! ¿Así es como me pagas el haber sido tu entrenador? ¡Vas a pagar por esto!" -dijo, mientras comenzaba a levantar el brazo, para azotarlo...  
  
Pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, vió como algo comenzaba a dirigirse a gran velocidad hacia él...  
  
"¿EH?" -dijo, aterrorizado.  
  
Segundos después, Damian se convirtió en el primer hombre que había conseguido volar sin alas (con permiso de Jessie y James, claro). ¡Veo que el ataque Cola Férrea de mi Nidoking sigue siendo efectivo, después de todo!  
  
Tras ver a Damian surcando armoniosamente los cielos ^_^U, me giré hacia Eevee. Me estaba mirando, con aquellos grandes ojos que él tenía... Y lo sentí...  
  
Sentí, al fín, que era lo que Ash tenía y yo carecía... Al fín lo supe...  
  
Compasión. Sentimiento... Corazón...  
  
La expresión de alegría de esos ojos mirándome, alegrándose por mí, me despertó de mi letargo... Aquella mirada había conseguido mostrarme lo que me había perdido en mi primer año como Entrenador Pokémon...  
  
Por fín pude saber por qué mis fuertes Pokémon no lo hicieron tan bien en la Liga como lo hicieron los supuestamente débiles de Ash...  
  
Supongo que el corazón de un entrenador es tan importante, o más, como lo es un duro entrenamiento...  
  
Un sentimiento había nacido en mí, un sentimiento que lo tenía apagado en mi frío corazón. Suavemente acerqué la mano hacia Eevee, que como Pokémon precavido que es, comenzó a olisquearla. Al poco rato, Eevee emitió un alegre "¡Uiiiiiiiii!", y se lanzó a mis brazos...  
  
Yo abracé a aquella pequeña cosa peluda, mientras las lágrimas que yo normalmente mantenía escondidas salieron, ante la emoción...  
  
Sinceramente, el descubrirme a mí mismo, aquella vez, fue una de las experiencias más maravillosas de mi vida...  
  
Ash, a pesar de su aparente torpeza, sabía hacer las cosas bien... Yo, sin embargo, creo que en el campo de los verdaderos sentimientos seguía siendo un novato...  
  
************  
  
A partir de ese día el verdadero y nuevo entrenador Gary Oak comenzó a dar sus primeros pasos... Estuve durante meses viajando a través de Kanto, entrenando a mis Pokémon y, además, haciendo algo que no había hecho hasta ahora: conocerlos como compañeros y amigos, no como luchadores...  
  
Y todo se lo debo a mi pequeño Eevee, que había conseguido al fín abrir mi corazón... Ahora Eevee era para mí lo que Pikachu era para Ash: un compañero inseparable, un gran amigo y el mejor de mis aliados...  
  
Y, al igual que el Pikachu de Ash, mi Eevee no debía ser subestimado.  
  
Entrené a mi Eevee de manera que sus ataques físicos fueran lo suficientemente fuertes como para noquar al más duro de los Pokémon... Combatimos duro, contra temibles Pokémon salvajes, en las condiciones más adversas... Desafiamos a docenas de entrenadores... Y, tras todo este entrenamiento, nos divertíamos jugueteando por el campo y descansando en los Centros Pokémon.  
  
Mi Eevee era féliz... Yo era féliz...  
  
Eevee no necesitaba evolucionar... Era perfecto tal y como era.  
  
*************  
  
Ahora que sabía cuan poderoso era mi Eevee, una cierta nostalgia comenzó a atormentar mi cabeza... Quería desafiar de nuevo a cierto entrenador bobo de Pueblo Paleta, para demostrarle todo lo que había mejorado en estos seis meses de meditación. Quería volver a encontrarme con Ash Ketchum...  
  
Así que, un día, encontrándome en Pueblo Lavanda, visitando a un honorable anciano conocido como el señor Fuji, decidí volver... Había un largo camino que recorrer... Había que volver a Pueblo Paleta...  
  
"Eevee... Ha llegado el momento de volver a casa, compañero... Tengo algunas cosas que hacer..." -dije, mientras mi Eevee me miraba curioso.  
  
Y así, tras saludar con la mano al señor Fuji, Eevee y yo iniciamos nuestro largo camino de vuelta... Estos largos meses de viaje habían merecido la pena... Esperaba que a mi regreso Ash ya hubiera regresado de su periplo por el Archipiélago Naranja...  
  
Y, de hecho, así fue...  
  
**********  
  
Algunos seguramente os preguntaréis de donde saqué yo esa extraña capa que tenía el día que regresé a Pueblo Paleta... Para empezar diré que esa capa la compré en unos grandes almacenes que estaban de rebajas, así que aproveché que tenía unos ahorros para comprarla...  
  
Ahora que había comenzado a ver las cosas de otro modo, pensé que no estaría mal darme una nueva personalidad: el Entrenador Misterioso y su Eevee Justiciero... ^^U  
  
No sé qué es lo que me tomaría el día que tomé esa decisión. XD  
  
Pero en fín... Mi nueva condición de Entrenador Misterioso me había dado muy buenos resultados... Normalmente nadie se atrevía a retar al Gran Gary Oak, dada la "mala" reputación que yo tenía... (no es fácil que la gente te rete a un combate cuando eres nieto del Profesor Oak: no querrán arriesgarse a perder demasiado pronto).  
  
Así, que de un modo u otro, el haberme convertido por un tiempo en el Entrenador Misterioso me ayudó bastante para entrenar a mi Eevee... Y os aseguro que realmente dió resultado...  
  
Así que esta "transformación" fue como una especie de nuevo ritual para mí... No sólo permitía que la gente no lo pensara dos veces antes de desafiarme, sino que me hacía olvidar mi anterior lado de la personalidad: el Gary Oak arrogante y desconsiderado con los demás tenía que borrarse de mi memoria...  
  
*********  
  
Y, así, un día, llegué a Pueblo Paleta, vestido con aqueña capa y capucha que ocultaba mi rostro... Había venido para desafiar a Ash Ketchum, para mostrarle todo cuanto había mejorado y enseñarle quién era el mejor...  
  
Pero el ambiente que reinaba en el lugar no me gustaba mucho... Algo raro estaba pasando en el Laboratorio del abuelo... Así que lancé el Pokéball de Nidoqueen al suelo...  
  
Lo que pasó a continuación creo que ya lo sabréis vosotros bastante bien: el Team Rocket haciendo un nuevo intento de ganarse Pokémon gratis... Y ya puestos, llevarse también la GS Ball.  
  
Creo que entre mi Nidoqueen y los Pokémon de Ash conseguimos darles una nueva paliza y librarnos de ellos por un tiempo...  
  
Pero en fín... Había venido a librar un combate con Ash... Y eso fué lo que hice...  
  
No sé si recordaréis ese interesante combate entre mi Eevee y Pikachu, el cual gané yo, con bastante esfuerzo, he de reconocer. Pude comprobar que el cretino de Ash había mejorado bastante, para mi sorpresa... Pero aún le quedaba mucho que hacer para llegar a mi nivel...  
  
Aunque ya llevaba bastante camino recorrido...  
  
Si algún día, en el futuro, me le encontrara en el Campeonato Pokémon, apuesto que sería un combate muy duro...  
  
Y de hecho eso pasó, como ya os contaré...  
  
*********  
  
Tras demostrar a Ash mis habilidades, y habiéndome reencontrado de nuevo conmigo mismo, había llegado la hora de tomar nuevos rumbos...  
  
Había llegado la hora de dirigir mis pasos hacia el comienzo de una competición más dura que la Liga Pokémon de Kanto... Era el momento de ir a Johto, tierra de grandes combates y aún más duros rivales...  
  
Inicié mi viaje hacia Johto antes que Ash y compañía, que siempre hacían las cosas tarde, gracias a la "estupenda" orientación que "cierto criador de Ciudad Plateada con una desproporcionada cantidad de hormonas masculinas" (veáse Brock) tenía... Ese tipo creo que se perdería hasta en su propia casa...  
  
No me extraña que siempre los llevara tanta ventaja en Kanto... He oído que siempre se perdían cuando los guiaba el "pelo-pincho"... XD  
  
Pero volvamos al tema...  
  
Así que, para comenzar con mi aventura por la región de Johto, lo primero que hice fue dirigirme hacia el laboratorio de uno de los mejores alumnos de mi abuelo: el rimbombante y charlatán Profesor Elm, que a sus 28 años ya se creía el no va más en su estudio de los Pokémon...  
  
Cuando le dije que yo era el nieto del Profesor Oak el tal Elm me soltó un discurso de hora y media sobre lo mucho que admiraba al Profesor Oak y blablablablablablablabla.  
  
No me dormí por respeto... ¡El tío realmente era una cotorra! ¡No se callaba ni aunque una avalancha de nieve comenzara a caerle encima!  
  
Menos mal que tenía otras cosas que hacer que hablar con aquel hombre... Así que fui al Centro Pokémon y conseguí inscribirme para participar en la Liga Johto...  
  
¡Había llegado el momento de volar hacia la Liga Johto!  
  
*********  
  
Y bien que lo hice en mi primer combate de gimnasio contra Falkner... Ese combate no fue muy duro para mí, a pesar de que él usara a sus Pokémon más fuertes: Dodrio y Pidgeot...  
  
Con mi Nidoking armado de Trueno y con mi durísimo Rhydon, por mucha experiencia que Falkner tuviera con los Pokémon pájaros difícilmente podría vencer a estos dos....  
  
Sin embargo, a pesar de mi enorme facilidad para vencer a sus Pokémon, le estreché la mano felicitándole por el combate... Jamás había hecho eso nunca en un combate de Gimnasio... Normalmente solía reirme ante ellos por su incopetencia y lo inútiles que sus Pokémon eran ante los míos... Siempre solía arrasar en los combates con mis poderosos Pokémon...  
  
En el Gimnasio de Erika las chicas de allí casi se pelean con mis antiguas animadoras, por motivos que no creo que sea adecuado ahora mencionar...  
  
Pero bueno... Prefiero olvidar ese pasado... Ahora me había convertido en mejor entrenador, así que no pienso volver a estropear mi reputación con mis "numeritos".  
  
Así que a partir de ahora nunca más el antiguo Gary Oak volverá a aparecer... O al menos lo intentaré...  
  
************  
  
Sí... Todo había cambiado para mí... Ahora ya no iba a los Centros Pokémon sólo a curar a mis Pokémon y reirme de los debiluchos Pokémon del resto de la gente.... Ahora, mientras curaban a mis Pokémon, gastaba algo de tiempo en conversar con la gente, hablar sobre sus Pokémon, sus problemas, sus inquietudes...  
  
Aquello comenzó a rellenar mis enormes lagunas en el corazón... Había muchas cosas que valía la pena escuchar de la gente, por muy malos entrenadores que ellos fueran... Algunos tenían tantas ganas de superarse que era digno de elogio...  
  
Y pensar que yo antes me reía de ellos... -_-  
  
¿En dónde habría yo estado metido todo este tiempo? El maldito encierro al que estuve sometido en mi infancia por culpa de mi obsesión con estudiar y estudiar sobre los Pokémon creo que hizo mucho mal en mí... Me había perdido el mundo...  
  
Menos mal que todo eso ya pasó...  
  
*************  
  
Mientras mi aún pequeño Eevee crecía y se hacía más fuerte por cada combate que realizaba, nos tocó llegar al gimnasio de Bugsy, que al igual que el de Falkner, no supuso tampoco ningún problema con las Llamaradas de mi Arcanine... A pesar de todo, su Scyther me puso un poco las cosas difíciles con su gran velocidad, pero acabó por caer... Por muy fuerte que pueda ser un Scyther, Arcanine siempre tendrá mucha ventaja sobre él...  
  
Pero la verdadera piedra en el camino llegó en Ciudad Trigal... Teníamos que enfrentarnos a la temible Whitney, temida por muchos novatos y admirada por sus allegados al mismo tiempo...  
  
Cuando fui a combatir contra ella, para comprobar el por qué de esa reputación, pude asistir a uno de los primeros combates más duros de mi vida (sin mencionar aquel combate contra aquel extraño Pokémon que me encontré en el Gimnasio de Ciudad Verde)...  
  
Whitney mandó luchar a su pequeña Clefairy contra mi Arcanine... Pensé que aquello iba a ser una fácil victoria...  
  
Pero aquella pequeña Clefairy comenzó a mover sus brazos para hacer un ataque Metrónomo y, antes de que mi Arcanine atacara, la Clefairy comenzó a moverse a gran velocidad...  
  
"¡Maldita sea! ¡Ha hecho un ataque Agilidad!" -dije yo, sorprendido.  
  
"Lo siento, chico. Hoy la suerte está de lado de mi Clefairy... -dijo ella, sonriente.  
  
Cuando Clefairy se detuvo al fín, comenzó a mover los brazos de nuevo...  
  
"Esta vez no me sorprenderás... ¡Arcanine, ataque Velocidad Extrema!" -grité yo.  
  
Arcanine comenzó a correr a gran velocidad hacia Clefairy, que saltó hacia un lado ágilmente...  
  
"¡Maldita sea!" -dije, no creyéndome lo que veía.  
  
"Hoy lo estás haciendo muy bien, Clefairy... ¡Sigue así!" -dijo de nuevo Whitney.  
  
Arcanine, completamente confundido, observó como Clefairy había terminado de mover los dedos y comenzaba a abrir su pequeña boca...  
  
"¡No puede ser!" -dije, asustado.  
  
Exacto... Mi sorpresa vino al observar como un potente ataque Hidro Bomba proveniente de la boca de Clefairy había golpeado de lleno a Arcanine, que cayó al suelo duramente... Afortunadamente para mí, pudo soportar el ataque, aunque ya tenía muy pocas fuerzas...  
  
Mientras tanto, veía como Whitney estaba ahí saltando de alegría...  
  
"Muy bien, Clefairy... Nunca te había visto hacerlo tan bién... Puede que esta sea tu primera victoria seria desde que estás aquí..." -dijo ella, sonriente...  
  
Estupendo... Encima eso...  
  
"Y ahora, acaba con él con otro Metrónomo" -dije ella, desafiante.  
  
Y el pequeño Pokémon volvió a mover sus brazos, para desesperación de Arcanine. Al poco rato comenzó a brillar con una luz muy intensa...  
  
Pude ver como en el rostro de Whitney comenzaba a dibujarse una mueca de horror...  
  
"¡NO! ¡Otra vez no!" -dijo ella, asustada...  
  
Yo, tras "gotear" por unos instantes, pude comprobar que Clefairy iba a hacer un ataque... ¡EXPLOSIÓN!  
  
¡Gulp!  
  
"¡Arcanine! ¡Escóndete donde puedas!" -dije, desesperado.  
  
Pero, antes de que Arcanine pudiera hacer un movimiento, lo que tuvo que pasar pasó...  
  
¡CATAPUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!  
  
........... .......... ..........  
  
Resultado: Arcanine carbonizado, Clefairy incrustada en el techo ^^U, y Whitney llorando al otro lado del campo... En el medio, un gran agujero...  
  
Yo, por mi parte, había salido despedido contra la puerta... (no os riáis, que para mí no ha tenido ninguna gracia).  
  
***********  
  
"¡Siempre te pasa lo mismo, Clefairy! ¡Siempre acabas haciendo un ataque Salpicadura en el peor momento o acabas explotando cuando llevamos ventaja! ¡Es que no puede ser contigo!" -dijo Whitney, llorando cómicamente.  
  
Mientras Whitney intentaba hacer volver a su Clefairy debilitada e incrustada en el techo, yo me acerqué hacia mi Arcanine, completamente debilitado... No tuve más remedio que hacerle volver a su Pokéball.  
  
Whitney, aún con lágrimas, consiguió al fín hacer volver a su Clefairy, y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro...  
  
"¡No importa! Antes sólo solía usar a un Pokémon en mis combates de Gimnasio, en vez de los dos habituales... Clefairy sólo es un "sparring" para tí... ¡Ahora viene mi verdadero Pokémon! ¡Adelante, Miltank!" -dijo ella, enjugándose las lágrimas...  
  
¡Por la Gran Vaca Sagrada! ¡Miltank!  
  
¿Quién me iba a decir a mí que una vaca Pokémon pudiera producirme tantas pesadillas? Yo, aún ignorando su verdadera fuerza, saqué a Rhydon, conociendo que los Pokémon Roca tienen una gran ventaja contra los Normales...  
  
Cuán equivocado estaba... ¡Fue un horror de combate!  
  
"¡Adelante, Rhydon! -dije yo, lanzando un Pokéball.  
  
"Miltank... Comienza con un Rizo Defensa" -dijo ella.  
  
Ví, para mi extrañeza, como el Miltank se había hecho una especie de bola con su rollizo cuerpo... Sin prestarle mucha atención, ordené a Rhydon atacar.  
  
"¡Ataque Mega Puño!" -grité.  
  
Y Rhydon, obediente, corrió hacia el Miltank y le propinó un tremendo Mega Puño... El Miltank apenas se inmutó, aún hecho una bola...  
  
"¡Ese Miltank es durísimo!" -dije yo, sorprendido.  
  
"¿Y tú qué te creías? ¡Estás combatiendo en un Gimnasio, chaval! ¡Adelante, Miltank! ¡Acabemos esto como tú ya sabes!" -gritó ella.  
  
El ataque Desenrollar del Miltank de Whitney... Una de las mayores pesadillas que un entrenador pasará durante su vida...  
  
El ver aquella inmensa mole rodar a tal velocidad hacia tu Pokémon realmente asustaría incluso al entrenador más valiente... Rhydon, aún sorprendido, recibió un potentísimo golpe contra su cabeza que casi lo hace perder el equilibrio...  
  
"¡Rhydon! ¡Estate atento!" -dije...  
  
Pero el odioso Miltank era demasiado rápido para él... Otro potentísimo y rápido golpe en su espalda lo hizo caer contra el suelo...  
  
"¡Rhydon! ¡Levántate!" -dije.  
  
Ví como el Miltank, aún en forma de bola, se había elevado en el aire, dispuesto a caer duramente sobre la espalda de Rhydon... Whitney, mientras tanto, seguía observando el combate, satisfecha, sin dar ninguna nueva orden...  
  
Estaba bastante claro que Whitney no era muy buena en estrategia, ya que por lo que a mí me parecía siempre usaba los mismos ataques en sus Pokémon: Metrónomo en Clefairy y Desenrollar en Miltank... Pero eso sí, su falta de estrategia la solventaba magistralmente con la enorme fuerza bruta de Miltank y la continua sorpresa que causaban los ataques aleatorios del Metrónomo de Clefairy... Sin duda, una combinación letal...  
  
Rhydon, al ver venir a Miltank desde arriba, consiguió esquivar el golpe a tiempo... El duro cuerpo de Miltank golpeó el suelo, pero continuó rodando descontrolado.  
  
¡Ese Miltank era toda una pesadilla!  
  
No sólo no se cansaba, sino que sus golpes eran cada vez más fuertes... Si no llega a ser por el aún más duro cuerpo de Rhydon seguramente ya habría perdido el combate...  
  
"¡Vaya! ¡Lo esquivó! ¡No te preocupes, Miltank! ¡Tú sigue con lo mismo!" -dijo ella, ya un poco nerviosa...  
  
Y otra vez la maldita vaca loca atacando de nuevo a mi lento Rhydon... Era como el cuento de nunca acabar...  
  
Otro golpe se llevó Rhydon, que ya se mantenía de pie a duras penas... A este paso creo que perdería el combate...  
  
Pero no me rendí... Había que detener a ese Miltank rodante de una vez por todas...  
  
"¡Rhydon! ¡Sé que estás cansado, pero hay que detener esto cuanto antes!" -dije, mientras veía como Miltank comenzaba a acercarse a gran velocidad hacia él con su infinito ataque Desenrollar.  
  
Rhydon, tras soltar un gruñido lastimero, se colocó en posición, dispuesto a encontrarse de nuevo con Miltank, que ya se dirigía de nuevo a gran velocidad hacia él.  
  
"¡Agárralo, Rhydon! ¡Aguanta!" -le grité.  
  
Así que Rhydon abrió sus brazos, mientras Miltank chocaba fuertemente contra su pecho... Con una mueca de dolor, Rhydon consiguió agarrar el cuerpo de Miltank, que a pesar del agarre seguía girando violentamente... Rhydon comenzó a retroceder lentamente por la fuerza de Miltank, mientras gran cantidad de polvo y chispas se desprendían del suelo ante el girar de Miltank...  
  
Parecía estar dando resultado, mientras veía como Whitney comenzaba a parecer preocupada...  
  
Y al fín, Rhydon, con un último esfuerzo, comenzó a levantar del suelo al rodante Miltank... El frotamiento del cuerpo giratorio de Miltank con las manos rocosas de Rhydon hacía que comenzaran a salir chispas de sus brazos... Nunca había visto nada más impresionante en mi vida...  
  
Miltank estaba realmente furiosa... No quería darse por vencida y seguía girando sin parar aún en los brazos de Rhydon, que ya parecía estar sufriendo mucho ante semejante furia. Había que terminar esto cuánto antes...  
  
¡Rhydon! ¡Lanza a Miltank, antes de que sea demasiado tarde! -grité yo.  
  
Y así hizo Rhydon... Con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban lanzó a Miltank a través del Gimnasio... Una asustada Whitney tuvo que apartarse para no ser golpeada, mientras veía impotente como su poderoso Miltank chocaba violentamente contra una pared... A pesar del golpe, Miltank volvió rodando, aunque visiblemente muy dolorida...  
  
"¡Miltank!" -dijo Whitney, una vez recuperada del susto.  
  
Había que aprovechar este momento... Si Miltank recuperaba fuerzas y volvía a rodar de nuevo podría ser el fín de Rhydon... Así que había que acabar ya...  
  
"¡Rhydon! ¡Ataque Golpe Cuerpo! ¡Rápido!" -grité de nuevo...  
  
Y así, antes de que Miltank pudiera recuperarse del anterior golpe, los 340 kilos de pura roca de mi Rhydon cayeron sobre la temible Miltank, que soltó un lastimero mugido antes de desmayarse definitivamente... ¡Habíamos ganado al fín!  
  
************  
  
Tras el impresionante combate contra Whitney, y tras felicitarnos mutuamente por el combate, había llegado la hora de ir al Centro Pokémon a curar a mi Rhydon y a mi Arcanine. Ya era muy de noche, así que seguramente también pasaría la noche allí...  
  
Por alguna extraña razón, quise llamar a mi abuelo... No quería que pensara que no me acordaba de él, así que lo llamé...  
  
Tras hablarle algo sobre mi hazaña en Ciudad Trigal, pude ver por el videoteléfono una foto que hacía tiempo que no veía...  
  
La foto de May y yo de pequeños, sonriendo y abrazados a nuestra madre...  
  
"Adiós, abuelo... Hasta otro día..." -dije, a punto de llorar.  
  
"Perdona, Gary.... ¿Te pasa algo?" -dijo él, al otro lado del teléfono...  
  
Y colgué... No quería que mi abuelo me viera llorando...  
  
"May..." -dije, apesadumbrado...  
  
La echaba mucho de menos...  
  
Tenía que intentar ponerme en contacto con ella... Tenía que hacer una llamada al Instituto Técnico Pokémon...  
  
**************  
  
No había vuelto a ver mi hermana desde que comencé mi entrenamiento Pokémon, y de eso han pasado ya 3 años... May en esos momentos había alcanzado ya los 13 años, y en mí ya se empezaban a notar los primeros signos de madurez, con mis ya recién cumplidos 15 años...  
  
He de reconocer que estaba muy nervioso... Tras todo este tiempo sin verla temía que no llegáramos a reconocernos... y eso no habría sido bueno.  
  
Tras marcar el número de teléfono del Instituto Técnico, me coloqué el auricular del videoteléfono en mi oído y miré con impaciencia la pequeña pantalla. Tras unos segundos de espera oi la voz de una señorita...  
  
"Hola... Usted ha llamado al Instituto Técnico Pokémon... Soy la recepcionista Dana... ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?"  
  
En la pantalla no se veía nada, así que seguramente el teléfono del Instituto no tendría ese servicio disponible, pero proseguí hablando.  
  
"Er... Hola, buenas tardes... Quería preguntar que si, por casualidad... ¿Sigue estando en el Instituto una chica llamada May Oak? Necesito hablar con ella..." -dije, nervioso.  
  
"¿Es usted algún amigo o familíar?" -respondió la señorita.  
  
"Soy su hermano, Gary Oak" - proseguí.  
  
Hubo una pequeña pausa...  
  
"Ummmm... Bueno... No estoy segura de si debiera dejarte hablar con ella. Considerando que son las 8 de la noche y ella y su compañera de habitación ya están en su dormitorio, quizá sería "muy adecuado" interrumpirlas, ¿no crees?" -dijo, en tono burlón.  
  
Aquella señorita parecía estar burlándose de mí... Seguramente no serían normales ese tipo de llamadas para ella, pero creo que esta vez debería de hacer una excepción...  
  
"Por favor, señorita... Hace mucho tiempo que no he hablado con ella... Ni tan siquiera he podido verla ni una sóla vez desde hace tres años..." -dije, un poco desesperado.  
  
Creo que esto ya terminó con la broma de la recepcionista...  
  
"Oh, perdóneme, caballero. No lo sabía... No se preocupe... Si espera unos segundos, le pondré en contacto con el videoteléfono de la habitación de su hermana... ¿Desea servicio de "Sólo Voz" o "Con Imagen"?" -dijo ella.  
  
"Con imagen, por favor" -dije, tras un suspiro.  
  
"De acuerdo... Ha sido un placer ayudarle" -dijo la señorita por última vez.  
  
Pasaron varios segundos, y la pantalla del videoteléfono se volvió blanca... En la pantalla se podía ver un letrero parpadeante con las letras de "ESPERE, POR FAVOR" en él.  
  
Aquellos interminables segundos eran lo único que me separaba de poder volver a ver a mi hermana. Nunca me había sentido tan nervioso en mi vida...  
  
Pero el maldito letrero seguía allí... May no iba a coger el teléfono: seguramente estaría estudiando o a punto de irse a la cama... Seguramente habría sido una mala idea llamar... Pero...  
  
Justo cuando ya estaba a punto de colgar, el monitor parpadeó una última vez y se vió el somnoliento rostro de una jovencita de 13 años, restregándose los ojos aún semi-cerrados por el sueño... Tenía puesto un pijama de color rojo...  
  
"Ho... Hola.. Aquí May Oak hablando..." - eso fue lo que la oí decir, y por el tono de su voz seguramente estaría muy cansada...  
  
Me quedé de piedra... Había crecido mucho... Ya no era la dulce niñita que era cuando la ví por última vez...  
  
Había cambiado...  
  
"Hola... hermanita". -dije, intentando parecer tranquilo.  
  
Por la pantalla del videoteléfono pude ver como May abría bruscamente los ojos, no creyendo lo que había oído.  
  
"G... G... ¿Gary? ¿Eres tú? ¿¿DE VERDAD QUE ERES TÚ?? - dijo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, obviamente muy emocionada...  
  
Bueno, al menos había comenzado bien... Yo pensé que ella me odiaría por no haberme puesto en contacto con ella antes...  
  
"Sí... May... Soy yo... Me alegra verte de nuevo..." -dije, mientras comencé a notar como dos pequeñas lágrimas furtivas intentaban abandonar mis ojos...  
  
"Gary.... tú... tú... tú..." -comenzó a decir, mientras una pequeña mueca de enfado comenzaba a vislumbrarse en su rostro.  
  
¡Oh, oh! Me parece que alguién está muy enfadada conmigo...  
  
"Tú... ¡eres el hermano más maravilloso del mundo! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Creía que ya no volvería a volver a verte en mi vida! ¡Eres un bobo! ¡No me vuelvas a hacer esto!" -dijo, con la cara llena de lágrimas y un gesto entre enfadada y feliz...  
  
Pero había algo que era obvio... Me había echado mucho de menos... Y os puedo asegurar que yo también a ella...  
  
"May, siento no haber podido hablar contigo antes, pero ya he vuelto... Ya he recuperado la humanidad que había perdido... No te preocupes, May... Ya estoy aquí de nuevo..." -dije, a punto de estallar en lágrimas.  
  
"Oh, Gary... ¡Eres un tonto!" -dijo ella, llorando de alegría.  
  
Pero, tras estos momentos tan sentimentales, una voz extraña me hizo volver a la realidad.  
  
"Hey, May... ¿Se puede saber con quién demonios estás hablando?" -una voz femenina se escuchó al otro lado del auricular... Debería ser su compañera de habitación.  
  
"¡Ah, Giselle! Es mi hermano Gary... No sabía nada de él desde hacía tres años..." - dijo May, mientras se secaba las lágrimas de sus ojos.  
  
"Muy buen detalle por su parte... Supongo" -dijo la tal Giselle, con un molesto tono en su voz.  
  
No pude ver la cara de esa chica en el videoteléfono, pero por primera vez pude oir su voz...  
  
"¿Se puede saber qué pasa con ella?" -dije, molesto.  
  
"No hables tan alto... O te puede oir... Es que ella es un poco... así... No la hagas caso..." -respondió May.  
  
"Está bien, May... Te he echado mucho de menos..." -dije, sonriendo.  
  
"Yo también, hermanito." -dijo ella, también con una sonrisa iluminando su cara...  
  
Estuvimos hablando durante casi una hora... Ya ni me importaba lo que me costara la llamada... Unas monedas más o menos no me iba a impedir disfrutar de este pequeño momento que me había estado perdiendo durante todo este tiempo...  
  
"¿Qué tal te van los estudios, May? ¿Todo bien?" -dije yo, curioso.  
  
"Muy bien, hermanito... Mira, incluso ya tengo mis propios Pokémon." -dijo ella, mientras sacaba dos de sus Pokéballs.  
  
En la pantalla pude ver las caras de un sonriente Clefable y un rudo Electabuzz, mientras May los abrazaba cariñosamente...  
  
"¿Qué te parecen? ¿A que son adorables?" -me dijo, sonriendo.  
  
"Parecen muy sanos, May... ¡Seguramente serías toda una rival para mí!" -le dije.  
  
May, tras sonreirme una vez más, hizo volver a sus Pokémon y se puso a mirar fijamente a la pantalla, seria...  
  
"Gary..." -me dijo ella, un poco triste.  
  
"¿Sí? - respondí, extrañado.  
  
"¿Cómo está mamá? ¿Sigue metida en ese lugar?" -me dijo, triste.  
  
No supe que responder... Me gustaría darle alguna alegría a mi hermana, pero nuestra madre aún no había podido recuperarse... Ni creo que consiguiera recuperarse en algún tiempo... Estaba bastante mal aún...  
  
"Lo siento, May... Pero aún no está recuperada..." -respondí al fín.  
  
"Entiendo... Bueno, no importa. Al menos sé que puedo seguir contando contigo... ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?" -dijo ella, intentando sonreir.  
  
"Tus peticiones me dan miedo, pero lo intentaré..." -dije, sonriéndole.  
  
May, al oirme decir aquello, sonrió cálidamente y se acercó aún más a la pantalla.  
  
"¿Te importaría algún día venir a visitarme al Instituto? ¡Tengo ganas de darle un gran abrazote a mi bobo hermanito! ¡Porfa, ven! -me dijo, poniendo una carita a la que sería imposible decir que no...  
  
Esta era mi hermana de siempre... ^^U  
  
"Por supuesto, May... Te haré una visita lo más pronto posible... Yo también quiero darle un gran abrazo a mi hermanita predilecta... - la sonreí.  
  
Ví como mi hermana se apartó bruscamente de la pantalla y comenzó a dar saltos de alegría por la habitación... La pobre chica realmente quería verme...  
  
"Bueno, May... Siento tener que despedirme, pero como siga hablando me voy a arruinar..." -dije yo.  
  
"Está bien, hermanito... Siempre fuiste un tacaño... Buenas noches... " -dije ella, un tanto enfadada.  
  
Y me colgó... La pantalla se volvió negra y la imagen de mi hermana desapareció...  
  
"Esta es mi hermana de siempre... No ha cambiado nada..." -dije, sonriendo.  
  
Colgué... Sabía que debería cumplir la promesa o cierta linda hermanita se vengaría de su tacaño hermano (mirad lo que me ha obligado a decir) ^^U.  
  
Pero en fín... Tras un suspiro, salí al exterior, acompañado de mi siempre fiel Eevee. Ahora me encontraba de maravilla después de haber vuelto a ver a mi hermana...  
  
En el exterior el fulgor de la luna llena iluminaba el cielo nocturno... Era una noche hermosa, completamente llena de estrellas y sin ninguna nube que tapara la visión... Me sentía feliz...  
  
"¿Has visto, Eevee? Hacía tiempo que no veía ni oía a mi hermana... Y la echaba mucho de menos..." -le dije a mi Eevee, que no sabía si entendería lo que decía.  
  
"¿Ui? -murmuró extrañado Eevee.  
  
"Nunca creí que volver a hablar con ella me fuera a hacer tan féliz... Creo que ya empiezo a encontrar el camino que me lleva a la felicidad, Eevee... Creo que ya lo empiezo a encontrar, amigo..." -dije, emocionado...  
  
Pude ver como de uno de los ojos de Eevee una lágrima había comenzado a descender... Tras mirarme unos segundos fijamente, miró a la luna...  
  
"¿Eevee?" -pregunté yo, extrañado.  
  
Lo que pude ver a continuación me dejó alucinado... El cuerpo de Eevee había comenzado a brillar con una luz blanca muy intensa y había comenzado a crecer...  
  
Eevee estaba evolucionando...  
  
Una vez apagada la intensa luz, lo que quedó fue un Pokémon que una vez fue un Eevee. Un Pokémon negro como la noche...  
  
Umbreon...  
  
**************  
  
Bueno... Ahora que ya conocéis el origen de Umbreon, continuaré con la historia...  
  
Ya sé que una promesa es una promesa... Sé que mi hermana sería capaz de golpearme MUY fuerte como se me ocurriera romper una promesa...  
  
Yo sabía que quería verla, y que DEBÍA verla... Pero...  
  
"Lo siento, chico, pero el Magnetotren ha sufrido unos ligerillos problemas técnicos y estará inactivo durante algún tiempo." - me dijo un operario de la Estación de Ferrocarril de Ciudad Trigal.  
  
"¿Cómo que estará inactivo? ¿Cuánto tiempo? - dije, un tanto decepcionado.  
  
"Mmmm... Digamos que... Unos tres meses..."  
  
...  
  
...  
  
¡¡¡¡TRES MESES!!!!  
  
(No, si lo mío es suerte...)  
  
Pues aquí está el panorama... Me encuentro en Ciudad Trigal, dispuesto a coger el Magnetotren con destino a Ciudad Azafrán, para luego dirigirme al Instituto Técnico en taxi...  
  
Y me encuentro con esto...  
  
"¿Me está diciendo que voy a tener que esperar TRES meses para que el Magnetotren vuelva a estar en funcionamiento y pueda ir a visitar a mi hermana que hace tres años que no me ve? ¿ME ESTÁ DICIENDO USTED ESO?" -dije, bastante enfadado.  
  
"Siento mucho todo eso, pero yo no puedo hacer nada... Así que lo único que puedes hacer es esperar a que se acabe el problema y..." -me intentó decir el hombre.  
  
Me giré, sin ni tan siquiera despedirme del hombre... Cada segundo que pasara hablando con él sería un valioso tiempo perdido... Para cuando hubieran acabado seguramente yo ya habría llegado andando...  
  
Así que, aunque me pesara, debería esperar tres largos meses para poder ver en persona a mi hermana de nuevo... Al menos intentaría mantener el contacto con ella por teléfono...  
  
No había más remedio...  
  
***************  
  
Al menos esos tres meses esperando me sirvieron para encontrarme varias veces con el bobo de Ash y sus dos compañeros: su "novia" Misty y don Pervertido (también llamado Brock).  
  
Por alguna razón, mis habituales insultos hacia Ash no salieron de mi boca... Ya no me sentía con ánimos de insultarlo... Yo había cambiado...  
  
Aquella vez que Ash y yo ayudamos a evitar una catástrofe en una Central de Energía fue el día en el que al fín pude volver a notar el resurgimiento de, al menos, algún tipo de compañerismo entre él y yo...  
  
No lo llaméis amistad... No es fácil pasar de una vida de desprecio hacia una persona a intentar formar de nuevo alguna amistad...  
  
No es nada fácil...  
  
Pero al menos aquel desprecio había madurado y se había convertido en respeto... Algo es algo...  
  
"Hasta otra, Ash Ketchum..." -le dije, friamente, tras estrecharle la mano...  
  
Me marché, mientras Umbreon me acompañaba... Silenciosamente...  
  
************  
  
Tras los casi tres meses de espera, al fín el Magnetotren estaba listo para volver a funcionar... Así que, tras comprar el billete y meter a Umbreon en su Pokéball (no admitían Pokémon sueltos en el tren), me dispuse a ir en dirección hacia Ciudad Azafrán...  
  
Iba a ser un largo día de viaje...  
  
El viaje lo pasé poniendo en orden mis pensamientos, intentando hacerme a la idea de lo que todo esto significaba... Iba a volver a ver a mi hermana, ya echa toda una jovencita... ¿Cómo debería tratarla? ¿Cómo me trataría ella? ¿Qué debería contarla? ¿Qué...?  
  
Nunca me había llegado a plantear tantas cosas... Volver a ver a mi hermana... Sonaba extraño, y maravilloso al mismo tiempo... Me sentía raro...  
  
Y pasaban las horas...  
  
***************  
  
"Señores pasajeros, les informamos que la siguente parada del Magnetotren es Ciudad Azafrán... Esperemos que hayan disfrutado del viaje... Muchas gracias" -dijo una voz robotizada.  
  
¡Al fín!  
  
Me dispuse a bajar del tren a toda prisa... Eran las 8 de la mañana, y si me apresuraba seguramente conseguiría llegar al Instituto Técnico Pokémon en el momento en el que estuvieran en el descanso de la mañana...  
  
Así que salí corriendo, en busca de un taxi... Afortunadamente para mí, a esas horas de la mañana ya había muchos taxis preparados a la salida de la estación... Así que comencé a correr hacia el primer taxi que ví...  
  
"Buenos días, muchacho... ¿Por qué tantas prisas?" - me preguntó el conductor, extrañado.  
  
"Buenos días, señor... Necesito que me lleve al Instituto Técnico, por favor..." -dije, recuperando el aliento.  
  
El hombre, aún un tanto somnoliento, me miró de arriba abajo... Hizo una extraña mueca, y me invitó a entrar...  
  
"Está bien... Se encuentra a una hora de aquí... Me pilla un poco lejos de mis límites, pero hoy estoy de buen humor... ¡Sube, muchacho!" - me dijo, amablemente.  
  
Bien... Me había tocado un taxista amable... Me senté en el asiento trasero del coche, y suspiré aliviado...  
  
"¿Estudiante nuevo?" -me preguntó el hombre.  
  
"No... Sólo iba a hacer una visita a un familiar..." -contesté.  
  
"Ya veo... Bueno, ¡pues nos vamos, chico!"  
  
Y al fín el taxi arrancó, en dirección hacia el Instituto...  
  
Había oído muchas cosas interesantes de ese Instituto... Se rumorea que en aquel lugar algunos de los mejores entrenadores Pokémon de la actualidad habían dado sus primeros pasos... Era un lugar de ensueño para todos aquellos aspirantes a entredarores: campos de batalla personalizados, simuladores de combate, clases especializadas para cada tipo de Pokémon... También tenía incluso una avanzada incubadora en la que cada entrenador podía elegir el huevo que más le gustase, el cual sería su primer Pokémon...  
  
Cualquier entrenador Pokémon sería feliz allí... creo...  
  
¿Sería May feliz allí?  
  
Pronto lo averiguaría...  
  
*****************  
  
Durante el viaje me entretuve mirando por la ventanilla del coche, viendo todos aquellos lugares que una vez recorrí en solitario, acompañado de mis leales Pokémon... Aquellos caminos que siempre te animaban a seguir caminando, preguntándose qué es lo que vendrá a continuación...  
  
Buscando nuevas experiencias y rivales con los que combatir... y aprender un poquito más...  
  
Muchos dicen que buscando se encuentra... Y seguramente algunas veces puedan tener razón...  
  
"Chico, ya hemos llegado". - dijo el conductor.  
  
¿Llegado? ¿A dónde?  
  
Habíamos llegado a un lugar en donde lo único que se veía era niebla por todas partes... Una espesa niebla en la que apenas se podía ver nada...  
  
"Chico, son 1000 yens." -dijo el taxista, extendiendo la mano.  
  
"¿Está seguro de que no me ha traído al lugar equivocado? -dije, confuso.  
  
El conductor, impaciente, me miró bastante molesto...  
  
"¿Por quién me has tomado, muchacho? Encima que me he tomado la molestia de traerte aquí no me vengas con desconfianzas... ¡Y ahora suelta la pasta, que tengo que irme!" -me dijo de mala manera.  
  
Le extendí un par de billetes, que el hombre cogió con codicia... Tras volverme a examinar de arriba abajo, mostró una sonrisa...  
  
"Vamos, chaval... No pongas esa cara... Se nota que no has venido nunca a este lugar... Dentro de un rato lo comprenderás todo..." -dijo, con una cara bastante más amigable que antes.  
  
"Ya... Entiendo... Pues gracias... Señor". -dije, estrañado.  
  
Salí del taxi, y comencé a mirar a mis alrededores... Sólo se veía un pequeño camino apenas apreciable entre la niebla... Oí el rugido de un motor, que seguramente sería el taxi arrancando y alejándose del lugar... ¿Dónde estaba?  
  
Saqué un Pokéball, e hice salir a mi Umbreon... Seguramente ya estaría cansado de estar en el Pokéball...  
  
"Umbreon" -gritó Umbreon, mientras estiraba las patas...  
  
"¿Estás bien, amigo?" -le pregunté.  
  
"¿Umb?"  
  
Al ver que estaba bien, me giré hacia el camino... Intenté distinguir algo en la lejanía... Aquel camino parecía llevar a algún gran edificio...  
  
"Sigo sin entender nada, pero en fín... ¡Ven, Umbreon!"  
  
Ambos nos fuimos adentrando cada vez más, hasta que pudimos ver más claramente el edificio... Aquel lugar parecía bastante... Siniestro...  
  
"¿Seguro que será éste el famoso Instituto Técnico del que tanto he oído hablar?" -dije extrañado.  
  
Y, de repente, oí una estruendosa sirena... La espesa niebla que cubría todo el lugar había comenzado a disiparse, y una voz por megafonía había comenzado a escucharse...  
  
"La clase especial de prácticas en la niebla ha concluido... Así que, alumnos, pueden tomarse una hora de descanso... Os recordamos que mañana, a esta misma hora, se efectuará otra clase especial, esta vez en la nieve..." -se escuchó.  
  
Me quedé unos momentos sin poder hablar... Veía como la niebla desaparecía bruscamente por algun extraño mecanismo de gran tecnología. Ví a un gran número de alumnos y alumnas desfilando en perfecta sincronía hacia el interior del edificio... Todos iban muy bien uniformados...  
  
Sin duda, aquel instituto era un instituto de lujo... No me extraña que fuera tan caro... Menos mal que mi abuelo era millonario... Si no, no sé cómo habríamos podido pagarlo...  
  
"Vaya... Siempre me lo había imaginado como un lugar impresionante, pero esto ha superado mis expectativas..." -dije, con los brazos cruzados...  
  
Mi Umbreon estaba a mi lado, sentado en el suelo, observando atentamente todo cuanto lo rodeaba...  
  
"No te preocupes, Umbreon... Es un lugar seguro... Ahora, tenemos que buscar a May..." -dije.  
  
Y así, acompañado de Umbreon, nos dispusimos a entrar al edificio...  
  
**************  
  
Lo primero que ví al entrar fue un amplio pasillo por el cual decenas de alumnos caminaban, conversaban, reían... Intenté buscar a mi hermana, mirando a cada chica que pasaba, intentando encontrar a aquella chica que veía todos los días en el videoteléfono... Una tarea bastante complicada... Así que decidí hacer lo más sensato...  
  
Dirigirme a Secretaría...  
  
Así que dirigí mis pasos hacia allá... Por el camino oí algunos cuchicheos... Algunos de los alumnos parecían reconocerme...  
  
"¿Ese chico no participó en la Liga Pokémon hace unos años?" "Sí... Creo que fue eliminado en la cuarta ronda..." "Sí... Era uno de esos tontos entrenadores que se creen que lo saben todo, y luego mira lo que hacen." "¿De qué sirve saber entrenar, si luego se es un zoquete en la realidad? ¡Menos mal que aquí nos enseñan bien!" "Y, además... ¿Has visto que pintas tiene? ¿De dónde ha sacado esa ropa? ¿De un estercolero?"  
  
Sí... "Parecían" reconocerme... Me aguanté las ganas de decir nada... Sólo eran unos estúpidos arrogantes y...  
  
Como yo antes era.... Mejor cállate, Gary...  
  
Oí como los dos mismos sujetos se reían, mientras yo me dirigía a Secretaría, esquivando a cuánto alumno se me pusiera por delante...  
  
Umbreon seguía mis pasos, mientras algunos alumnos lo miraban maravillados...  
  
"¿Qué es ese Pokémon?" "No lo había visto en mi vida." "Eso es un Umbreon, bobo... Hoy mismo lo he aprendido en la clase de Pokémon Siniestros... ¡Esa clase es realmente interesante!"  
  
Jeje... Al menos veo que algunos saben reconocer un buen Pokémon cuando lo ven... Pero, como no quería llamar más la atención, hice volver a Umbreon a su Pokéball...  
  
"Lo siento, Umbreon, pero será mejor que te quedes aquí dentro... Es por tu bien."  
  
Y así hice, por supuesto.  
  
******  
  
Estaba llegando a Secretaría, cuando algo me hizo desviar la mirada...  
  
Ví a una chica bajando por unas escaleras... Me estaba mirando fijamente... Como no creyéndose lo que veía... Se había quedado de piedra...  
  
Y yo no podía dejar de mirarla...  
  
"¿Gary?" -dijo la chica, como un susurro apenas imperceptible perdido entre las voces de los alumnos...  
  
Me quedé sin palabras... Era ella...  
  
"May..." -dije, con un hilo de voz...  
  
De repente, aquella chica de negro pelo corto comenzó a bajar las escaleras, llorando de alegría... Sí, era ella...  
  
"¡HERMANITO" -dijo ella, emocionada, y corriendo hacia mí...  
  
¡Madre mía! ¡May había crecido mucho! ¡Ya no era aquella mocosilla que ella era cuando nos tuvimos que separar! ¡Ahora era toda una...!  
  
¡CATACROC!  
  
Por alguna extraña fuerza de la gravedad, mi hermana y yo acabamos en el suelo... La pobre chica se había lanzado tan fuerte a mis brazos, que ambos dimos con nuestros huesos en el duro suelo... Sí, mi hermana había crecido... ¡DEMASIADO!  
  
Pero, a pesar de todo, el sentir a mi hermana abrazándome de nuevo, con aquel cariño que siempre ella sentía hacia mí, me hizo olvidar el dolor que me había provocado el golpe...  
  
"Te he echado mucho de menos, hermanito." -dijo, feliz.  
  
Todo el mundo se nos había quedado mirándonos... ^^U  
  
"Vale, May... Es estupendo el volver a verte y todo eso, pero... ¿Podrías al menos dejarme respirar, por favor? ¡Que ya no eres una niña pequeña!" -dije, un tanto avergonzado por lo ocurrido.  
  
May, una vez satisfecha de abrazar a su querido "osito de peluche" (véase "Yo mismo"), se levantó de encima mío, mientras me ayudaba a levantarme... Ví como se secaba una lágrima de sus ojos...  
  
"¡Tú siempre tan aburrido, Gary!" -dijo, un poco molesta...  
  
Pero incluso molesta, su voz angelical era música para mis oidos...  
  
"¡Y tú tan encantadora como siempre, May! Es estupendo volver a estar juntos después de todo este tiempo, ¿verdad? Tenemos tantas cosas de las que hablar..." - dije, sonriente.  
  
"Deseaba verte, Gary... Y has venido en buen momento, ya que a los de mi clase hoy les toca descanso, y tenemos toda la mañana libre... Había quedado con mi compañera de habitación en la cafetería... Pero apareciste tú... ¿Vienes conmigo y hablamos allí?" -dijo ella, agarrándome del brazo.  
  
"¿Tu compañera de habitación? ¿La chica esa que..." -dije, un tanto nervioso...  
  
"No es mala persona, Gary... Ya verás como te cae bien cuando la conozcas..." -dijo ella, sonriente - "Además, ella me dijo que tenía muchas ganas de conocerte..."  
  
"¿Ella?" -dije, sorprendido...  
  
Todo esto comenzaba a ser muy... "extraño"...  
  
"Sí... Ella me dijo, y yo lo puedo confirmar, lo siguiente: ·Me gustaría conocer a ese chico tan encantador que no se ha dignado a hablar con su hermana durante TRES años... para así poder "maltratarlo" un poco...·" -dijo ella, siniestramente. - "Bueno, creo que esas fueron más o menos sus palabras... ¿A que es muy simpática? ¿Deseando conocerla?"  
  
Un gota de sudor comenzó a descender tras mi cabeza...  
  
"Cl... Claro, May... Será un placer..." -dije, sin creerme lo que estaba diciendo.  
  
"Estupendo, entonces... Espérame aquí, que voy a conseguirte un pase de visitante... Así podrás pasar a la cafetería con nosotras" -dijo ella, sonriente, como siempre...  
  
Sí, sí... Sonriente...  
  
¿Quién me iba a decir a mí que mi querida linda hermanita tenía tan "peculiar" sentido del humor? ¡Yo no he venido a aquí a que me "maltraten" en persona! ¡¡¡SÓLO QUERÍA VER A MI HERMANITAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!  
  
*******************  
  
Y así, una vez May apareció con el pase, me llevó del brazo a la cafetería (como si yo fuera una especie de trofeo ^^).  
  
"Bueno, Gary... Ahora pediremos algo para almorzar y luego hablamos, ¿de acuerdo, hermano? -dijo ella, sonriente, mientras me llevaba a la cafetería.  
  
"Claro, May." -dije, confiado.  
  
Mi hermana frunció el ceño...  
  
"¿Sabes, Gary? Nunca te había visto tan "amable" conmigo desde hacía bastante tiempo... No sé qué es lo que te habrá pasado, pero ojalá esto se convierta en un hábito antes de lo que yo esperaba... ¿Seguro que eres mi hermano de siempre?"  
  
"Que sí, May... ¿Por qué dudas de mi palabra? Ya no seré más ese hermano aburrido que tú dices que era..." -dije, a mi pesar...  
  
"Je... Será mejor que ahorres saliva, porque nos vas a contar muchas cosas a mi amiga y a mí, ¿verdad, hermanito?" -me dijo, echándome una "preocupante" mirada felina...  
  
Tierra, trágame...  
  
Decidí no seguir hablando, o las cosas iban a ponerse "peor"...  
  
Y llegamos a la cafetería... Muchos alumnos y alumnas estaban allí, algunos desayunando, otros simplemente conversando... En una de las esquinas vi a un grupo de chicos que miraban de una manera "ofensiva" a May, lo cual no me gustó mucho... Eran aquellos malditos chicos que antes se habían reído de mí mientras buscaba a mi hermana... Y no me gustaba nada como la miraban...  
  
"May, ¿quiénes son e....?" -intenté decir, sin perder de vista a esos chicos...  
  
"Mira, Gary... Te presento a mi compañera de habitación, y también amiga, Giselle Dexter."  
  
Tuve que girar la mirada... Seguía preocupado por los chicos, pero...  
  
¡VAYA!  
  
Aquí fue dónde comenzó todo...  
  
********  
  
Mis ojos quedaron clavados en aquella chica de largos cabellos morenos, bellos ojos de cristal, esbelta figura.... Su uniforme del Pokémon Tech (nombre técnico por el que además se conocía el Instituto) resaltaba aún más sus cualidades... Era como una pequeña princesa que se hubiera escapado de un cuento de hadas...  
  
No podía dejar de mirarla... Dios Santo, os juro que me quedé mirándola como un idiota... y nunca me había llegado a sentir así jamás... Era como una muñeca de porcelana que te daría miedo tocarla por miedo a que se rompiera en pedazos...  
  
La chica era bellísima... Giselle Dexter... Ese nombre sería muy dificil de olvidar para mí desde aquel momento...  
  
Pero... tras recordar lo que May me había contado sobre ella... creo que bajé un poco de la nube de algodón en la que me había quedado atorado...  
  
"Ho... Hola.." -dije, estúpidamente.  
  
Ella me miró curiosa, con aquellos ojos de gata clavándoseme en los míos...  
  
"Giselle, te presento a Gary, mi hermano mayor." -dijo May, sonriente.  
  
Giselle, tras unos segundos, también sonrió y se levantó del asiento... Y me extendió la mano...  
  
"Encantada de conocerte, Gary... Por tu nerviosismo puedo deducir que tu hermanita ya te ha dado MI mensaje... Así que te recomiendo que te portes bien, si es que no quieres ver ese lado de mí demasiado pronto... Gary." -dijo ella, maliciosamente.  
  
Sonreí, y la estreché la mano... Suspiré aliviado al ver que su amenaza no era tal como May la había descrito...  
  
May, tras ver la escena, decidió hacer su trabajo de hermana "mala"...  
  
"Bueno, veo que ya nos conocemos todos... Ahora, vamos a ver cuantos secretos inconfesables podemos sacar de mi querido hermanito... ¿Estás de acuerdo, Gary? -dijo, sonriéndo.  
  
Las dos chicas comenzaron a reirse tímidamente, mientras yo intentaba no ponerme colorado... Así que comenzamos nuestra conversación...  
  
Durante lo que duró la conversación se pudieron averiguar varias cosas:  
  
a) May era la "protegida" de Giselle: Giselle ya era una alumna de clase avanzada, así que estaba a mucho más nivel que el resto de los alumnos... Los alumnos avanzados tenían como "obligación" (no hasta ese extremo) ayudar a sus otros compañeros más novatos... Y eso fue lo que pareció unir a Giselle y May...  
  
b) Pude averiguar que Giselle, aunque no lo aparentara debido a su angelical cara, era de la misma edad que yo... Lo cual me hizo pensar que para May Giselle debía de haber tomado el papel de hermana mayor, ya que yo no estaba...  
  
c) May, gracias a la ayuda de Giselle, estaba consiguiendo muy buenas notas, y seguramente pronto podría sacarse la Licencia Tech... Tal vez dentro de un año, si las cosas salían bien. (para los que no sepan en qué consiste esa Licencia, aquellos alumnos que la posean son catalogados en la Liga Pokémon de la misma manera que si hubieran ganado las 8 medallas oficiales de cualquiera de las ligas disponibles).  
  
d) Giselle abandonaría el Instituto este mismo año, ya que sólo le quedaban unos meses para licenciarse... La preocupaba un poco dejar a May sola frente al mundo del Instituto, pero sabía que podría arreglárselas bien...  
  
Bueno, ya os contará más detalles Giselle en su propia versión de la historia, así que mejor sigo yo con la mía...  
  
Habíamos llegado a un punto de la conversación en la que yo conté que quería convertirme en un Maestro Pokémon... Ambas me miraron sorprendidas... May no tenía ni idea de eso y Giselle no parecía muy convencida de lo que estaba diciendo...  
  
"¿Tú, Maestro Pokémon? ¡No me hagas reir!" -dijo ella, socarronamente.  
  
Fue entonces cuando decidí que Umbreon hiciera su aparición... Fue sacarlo a la vista y Giselle y mi hermana soltad un ¡Awwwww! que hizo interrumpir la conversación durante breves instantes...  
  
"¡Nunca había visto a un Eevee evolucionado sin necesidad de usar una Piedra de Evolución! ¡Es tan mono y misterioso!" -dijo May, acariciando la cabeza de Umbreon.  
  
"¡Vaya! Nunca había visto un Umbreon tan de cerca... He leído que conseguir un Umbreon es una tarea muy complicada.... Tú debes de ser un gran entrenador para conseguir eso..." -ella dijo, con un extraño brillo en su mirada...  
  
"Parece que os ha sorprendido, ¿verdad? Seguro que vosotras dos no tenéis un Pokémon tan sano e impresionante como éste..."  
  
¿Quién me mandaría abrir la bocota?  
  
Pude ver como las dos chicas, no sé si ofendidas por mi comentario, o queriendo seguirme el juego, sacaron un Pokéball cada una... El adorable Clefable de mi hermana, de muy sana apariencia, y el Marowak de Giselle, su Pokémon favorito, fueron los dos Pokémon que aparecieron... Este último Pokémon despertó en mí una cierta curiosidad... Su musculatura era fuerte, y su mirada penetrante... Parecía bastante bien entrenado...  
  
"Me parece que tu hermano no sabe muy bien con quién está tratando, ¿verdad?" -dijo Giselle, malévola.  
  
"No... Mi pobre hermanito nunca ha sabido que algunas veces es mejor ser humilde... ya que de lo contrario puede atenerse a las consecuencias... " -comenzó a reir mi hermana.  
  
¡Glup! Será mejor que cambiara de tema... No tenía ganas de entablar un combate con nadie en esta situación.  
  
"En fín... Olvidemos el "incidente"... Tengo más cosas que decir..." -dije, con tono serio.  
  
Las dos chicas decidieron escucharme... Tuve que llenarme de valor para contarle a mi hermana todo lo que me había pasado en su ausencia...  
  
Tuve que contarles todo sobre aquel triste primer año en el que yo, Gary Oak, me había convertido en un ser despreciable... Aquel año en el que trataba a la gente como seres inferiores... Aquellos tiempos en el que me empeñaba en ridiculizar al que una vez fue uno de mis mejores amigos, y ahora sólo era un rival más al que vencer... Aquellos tiempos en el que Gary Oak sólo era un engreído entrenador victorioso, pero no respetable...  
  
Mis rivales me temían al principio del combate... Pero, al final, acababan odiándome, mientras yo me reía en su cara...  
  
Mi hermana, al oir toda la historia, se quedó... muda... Me dió un beso en la mejilla, y me agarró la mano...  
  
"No te preocupes, Gary... Ya he notado que has cambiado... El Gary que yo antes conocía no se habría dignado nunca a visitar a su hermana... Me alegro por tí." -dijo ella.  
  
Me sorprendió que ella no empezara a decir cosas sobre las odiosas cosas que llegué a decir sobre Ash en el pasado... Desde muy pequeña, ella y él se habían llevado muy bien, hasta el punto de ella casi considerarlo más que un amigo. Esa sensación había madurado en ella con el paso de los años, obviamente, así que ahora no iba a comenzar con su "Pobre Ash. Eres muy malo con él, Gary" típico de ella cuando tenía 9 años...  
  
Ella aún seguía teniéndole aprecio, al menos en su mente.  
  
Pero bueno... Esta fue la reacción de May ante la historia que les conté, pero Giselle seguía manteniendo esa postura de... "poderío"... que ella tenía... No parecía haberle impresionado mucho la historia...  
  
Pero bueno... Ahora que hablo de Giselle, al menos se había dignado escucharme con mucha atención durante todo este tiempo... Parecía que entre ella y yo hubiera nacido una especie de "conexión" invisible... Y yo jamás había conseguido entablar tan buena conversación con alguien más allá de nuestra familia... Esto era nuevo para mí... Y muy satisfactorio...  
  
Giselle en el Pokémon Tech tenía la reputación de ser MUY dura con los entrenadores novatos... Y aún más dura con la gente que la ofendía de algún modo... Menos mal que yo entraba en otra categoría distinta a esas dos...  
  
En un principio ella desconfiaba de mí porque pensaba que una persona que no había visto a su hermana desde tantísimo tiempo como llevaba sin verla no se merecía ningún tipo de respeto o piedad. La estrategia de Giselle era bastante aterradora, ya que primero parecía mostrarse simpática con la "víctima" para después "descuartizarla" salvajemente a base de dobles sentidos, insultos escondidos y ataques "donde más duele".  
  
Afortunadamente para mí, May la contó todo lo que había pasado con nuestra familia... Giselle, siendo como ella es, era bastante excéptica con respecto a esto, pero acabó por aceptarme... Lo cual fue un bonito detalle por su parte.  
  
Desgraciadamente, el tiempo libre de mi hermana se había agotado... La conversación tuvo que terminar...  
  
"Lo siento, Gary... Me temo que tengo que irme a clase... Tengo que acudir a una lectura al auditorio... "Como combatir a un Pokémon de Acero"... Debo irme... Espero volver a verte algún día." -dijo ella, aún triste.  
  
"¡Hey! ¡Tranquila, May! Aún me quedaré algunos días por aquí... En el pueblo, en algún hotel... No te preocupes..." - la sonreí...  
  
Ví como su triste rostro volvió a ser iluminado por una sonrisa.  
  
"Ah... Estupendo... ¡Entonces hasta luego, hermanito!" -me dijo, mientras comenzaba a marcharse...  
  
Suspiré... Me había quedado sólo... Así qué...  
  
"Bueno, Giselle... Encantado de haberte conocido, pero..."  
  
"No tan raudo, Gary" -me interrumpió Giselle.  
  
Sentí su blanca mano agarrándome del brazo.  
  
"A mí aún me queda una hora de descanso... Y me estaba preguntando que si al señor Gary Oak le interesaría tener un pequeño combate con 'moì' en uno de los campos de batalla que tenemos aquí... Puede ser una experiencia interesante: una experta estudiante combatiendo contra un... bueno, no sé si decir "experto" entrenador, ya que no creo que llegues a tanto..." -me dijo ella.  
  
"¡OYE!" - dije, molesto, mientras oía una pequeña risa proveniente de May.  
  
Sí, May aún estaba por allí, viendo la escena.  
  
"¿PERO TÚ NO TENÍAS QUE IRTE A ALGUNA PARTE, MAY?" -dije yo, aún molesto con la "demasiada" complicidad que tenían entre las dos.  
  
Pero en fín... Tras relajarme un poco, y mirar aquellos bellos ojos de Giselle que me miraban fijamente, pensé que sería una interesante experiencia para mí.  
  
"Claro... ¿Y por qué no, Giselle? ¡Ahora te voy a demostrar todo lo que he aprendido sin necesidad de venir a un sitio como éste!" -dije, desafiante.  
  
"¡Umbre!" -asintió Umbreon.  
  
Giselle, sin embargo, no parecía impresionada.  
  
"Veo, Gary, que hablar, lo que es hablar, sí que sabes... Pero me temo que cuando es la hora de luchar, las cosas pueden verse de otra manera... Lo siento May... Te aprecio mucho, pero me temo que voy a tener que humillar a tu hermano." - dijo, mientras miraba a mi hermana, escuchando a varios metros de nosotros...  
  
Su Marowak también aprovechó su momento para intentar intimidar a mi Umbreon, echándole una mirada amenazante...  
  
"¡Maro!" -gruñó Marowak.  
  
Estupendo...  
  
Todo esto es estupendo...  
  
Así que, tras todo este tiempo intentando volver a ver a mi hermana, ha tenido que ocurrir lo "normal" en estos casos...  
  
Que se desarrolle un combate Pokémon contra una bella desconocida...  
  
Quién me iba a decir a mí que la vida pudiera llegar a ser tan extraña.. XD  
  
**********  
(sin terminar) 


End file.
